Road Rovers:Degeneration
by Keith Redfield
Summary: Resident Evil/RR crossover. The virus has emerged once again, and Keith Redfield is sent in to recruit some help. Strong Bonds will be formed, friends will be lost, and heads will burst. OCXExileXHunter, JillXChris Warning:Yaoi, Language, and violence!
1. Prologue

_This is a Resident Evil/Road Rovers crossover involving one of my original characters. All things are co to their respective creators, although Exile's past is completely my idea, along with Keith, his sub, the rover's plane and the village involved in this story. This is also a bridge to Resident Evil 5 in some cases as it does involve some characters from the the series as well. I know there are no anthros in RE, but there is also enough backstory here to overlook that. I honestly didn't know where to put this. It has more Resident Evil than Road Rovers plot, with the villains being from the Resident Evil Universe. Although it does focus on the Rovers as well.....and plus it just didn't seem to fit in with all the other Resident Evil fan fictions in that realm. So it will remain here for now! ENJOY!_

"In other news biological attacks have been reported throughout the US."

_I know you don't have to keep reminding me, jeez you're worse than my master_.

Keith Redfield was just getting out of the shower when he heard the news. He knew about the string of attacks far long before the media ever knew they existed. He should know, because he was a survivor of Raccoon city. He was more than a survivor though….he was also the last few remaining S.T.A.R.S. members still alive. What's more….he was Chris Redfield's partner, rather his K9 counterpart. Keith however wasn't just some ordinary dog……he was a canine sapien, meaning a dog with human characteristics. He was infected with the T-Virus back in Raccoon and instead of becoming one of those creatures, the virus did something to his DNA thus creating well….a human dog. Keith was a german shepherd, well built and muscular. He had the typical military look, white t-shirt, camo pants and combat boots. He would often wear his silver police pendant around his neck, along with a black ring engraved with some lion type creature Chris gave him a few years back. Although Keith was no longer a true dog, he remained loyal to his master over the years, investigating and trying to bring down Umbrella once and for all. He now lived with Chris in a condo in Europe, and they were inseparable partners. Right now his master was investigating some Umbrella hideout in Russia, and Keith was ordered to recruit some group called the Road Rovers to assist in bringing down Umbrella.

_While he's out saving the world, I get stuck with recruiting….some partner you are._

Apparently they were a group of dogs just like him, except with superpowers.

_Heh, sounds like something out of a comic book. _ Keith chuckled to himself.

However they were the real deal. He read the classified file lying on his kitchen counter. Hunter the leader golden retriever with super speed, Colleen the rough collie with her super martial arts skills, Blitz the Doberman with his strong teeth and claws, but one that caught Keith's eye was Exile. Exile was Siberian husky with a deep Russian accent who had super strength and certain types of super vision. He was argurably the best looking out of the group and Keith had a light crush on him. Did I forget to mention? Keith is bisexual. Throughout the years he has been searching for someone, anyone, but to no avail. Being a canine sapien didn't help at all! Keith was willing to try anything…..but we're getting of topic here.

_I need to recruit these guys not date them!_

He continued to get dressed as he listened to the news, reports of creatures and the such, and a possibility of Raccoon City happening again. _I will not let this happen again…I swear. _Keith finished suiting up and then went to his gun closet to load up on his weaponry. _Man quite a selection here._ He got his two hip holsters along with his magazine carriers and attached them to his belt. He entered his safe and got his two signature USP Match 45's and holstered them, along with all the mags and ammo he could carry.

_I feel just like Lara croft._

Keith chuckled. Talking to himself seems to be the only way he was staying sane nowa days. He snagged his AR-15 and stocked up on ammo to go with it. He shut off the lights and set the alarm. As soon as he walked out his phone rang, it was Chris!

"Hello? Keith said.

"Hey partner. You getting ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are the destination coordinates again?" Keith asked.

"Enroute to your GPS as we speak" Chris replied.

"Thanks. How's the lead in Russia?" Keith questioned.

"They're there all right, we just need clearance from Russia's president to infiltrate"

"Oh" Keith muttered. "You all right?" Chris asked.

"I don't know it's just……don't get yourself killed Chris. You and the team are the only family I have left. Sorry if I'm being overemotional but it's just….." Keith replied with a sad tone.

"Keith you are such a good dog….one of the best I've ever had. You have been loyal through and through…..but you know we've been through much worse! I'm not gonna die so easily buddy! " Chris said trying to sound happy.

"It's just…you never know." Keith replied. "Be careful"

"I will. Good luck to your recruiting"

Click. Keith let out a rough sigh and finished getting ready. _Even though you're my master…you still don't know the first thing about me. Forget it…..I have a mission to complete._ He turned out the lights and stepped outside into the night. He hoped this trip would be worth it. _This maybe the world's last chance….my last chance……my last….escape._


	2. Introductions

"Attention Rovers, report to the main lobby immediately! It's an emergency!"

"Ugh, what is wrong now?" Exile said outloud.

"I don't know, but he sounds pretty panicked" Hunter said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What are we waiting for govnors? Lets go! Come on Fluffy!" Colleen shouted.

"It's Blitz!" said Blitz with anger, who just got his butt kicked by the lovely rough collie.

They all hurried to the lobby, where their master was waiting anxiously.

"Rovers what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy, but it's the absolute truth.....zombies are appearing throughout some of the major cities throughout the United States."

"Zombies? You mean the walking dead? They eat flesh? Like Dawn of the Dead?" Hunter said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm going to eat your brains and bite you on the tushie! Blitz said while impersonating a zombie going toward Exile.

"Don't be a weird boy" the Siberian husky said and knocked him upside the head.

"I'm not convinced master. This is sort of hard to believe, I mean zombies?" Colleen said.

"It's the absolute truth" the master said in all seriousness. "Here are some pictures of the massacre going on"

The Rovers were in absolute shock of what they say. Corpses mangled and mutilated beyond recognition lay all over the streets. Some decapitated, some with limbs missing, other with entrails seeping from their torsos....then they saw it. A real life zombie, but it wasn't some ordinary zombie, it was fast, smart, and very dangerous. You could tell where it was once human, but now he/she was some freakish experiment gone wrong. Colleen grabbed Hunter and began to sob uncontrollably into his armor, unable to take all what she saw in. Hunter embraced her and just stared in disbelief at the images that played over the screen. Exile just looked away and stared at the floor, while Blitz was cowering in the corner cowering and sniveling uncontrollably.

_My god…..how did this happen?_ Hunter thought "Master this is far beyond our capabilities and weaponry! How can we take on something like this!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Comrade is right! This is suicide!" Exile added.

"Master please don't make us do this! I beg you! I'm so scared!" Blitz was so frightened that he was literally about to wet the floor he was sitting on. Colleen still said nothing, she was still crying uncontrollably.

"Rovers I have no intention sending you out there unprepared and without prior training, which is why I reached out for some help."

"Who would that be?" Hunter said.

"He is an ex-member of S.T.A.R.S., a government agency dealing with special related issues concerning bioterrorism, rescue, and the like." the master said.

"S.T.A.R.S.? Weren't they all wiped out in that nuclear incident back in Raccoon City?" Hunter said.

"I'm afraid you're misinformed my friend."

They all turned around to the origin of the voice and saw canid sapien, just like them. The breed was a male German shepherd, well built and tall, carrying an impressive amount of weaponry with him. Two stainless USP45 matches carried in hip holsters at his sides, and an AR-15 on his back, decked out in white T-shirt, camo pants, black combat boots, a silver necklace with a police pendant and a black ring with what seemed to have some sort of Lion type creature on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Blitz said teeth glaring.

"Easy Blitz, he's our help." the master said cooly. "Oh sorry...." Blitz said with a little shame. _Great I get to deal with an idiot with a terminator accent…..brilliant._ The stranger nodded and went on to introduce himself.

"My name is Keith Redfield, I'm sure you've heard of my master Chris Redfield, the team leader of S.T.A.R.S. I was his partner back when the Raccoon City occurred and I'm afraid the events now are just another repeat." the German Shepherd said.

"Chris Redfield!? He's my hero! I wish he was my master!" Hunter said. "I've heard a lot about him and you! Names Hunter! Nice to meet ya!"

He came forward and gave Keith a firm Handshake and a warm smile.

_Great a hyperactive fanboy….oh well it could be worse! At least he's good looking. _

"Redfield? I heard of him. He's currently on mission in Russia to take down some sort of enemy compound yes?"

_It's him…_ "That's correct....how did you know about that?" Keith said, eyeing the well built Siberian husky suspiciously.

"The President of Russia gave some sort of special clearance on some bio war related terrorism. I believe Redfield requested clearance. Anyway, any soldier is friend of mine! The name is Exile "The husky came over and gave Keith a friendly kiss, and a signature bear hug. Keith was rather shocked and didn't do anything......somehow he felt......safe? Love?

_Pull yourself together Redfield…..you have a mission to complete._

He quickly shook the feelings away, and was soon released.

Exile asked "Something wrong comrade?"

_Of course! I'm madly in love with you and you just kissed me!_

"Oh.....it's nothing" Keith shyly responded.

"Don't worry you get used to it" Blitz laughed "It happens to me all the time, the name is Blitz, it's nice to meet you."

_Well at least he's friendly…._

"Blitz? Have we met?" Colleen said, recovering from her sad mood.

"Yes we have! I'm your team member! Remember?" Blitz whining.

"No doesn't ring a bell!" Colleen mockingly said. "Nice to meet you mate, names Colleen. Ignore the fool here, he's harmless."

_At least there's a peanut gallery here…this could be funny!_

"Ouch that hurts!" Blitz said in his usual high pitched whining. "Don't make me bite you on the tushie!" he said.

"Don't be a weird boy" Exile said.

_Heh, I like this guy!_

Keith chuckled at that remark, and got a warm smile from Exile. Keith got a good look at Exile, he had piercing blue eyes, a coy attractive smile, and a well built body to boot. _I'm glad these pants are loose!_ The Rovers were all looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

"It's alright dude! Don't be shy! Were all dogs here! What's more we have the same mission in mind!" Hunter warmly said following with a firm slap on the back. Keith said nothing, only gave a warm smile and began briefing the Rovers.

"What all do you know about the incident a few years back?" he asked.

"From what I heard the army was sent in and soon after the nuclear plant blew up, killing all the citizens" Hunter said. "As a matter of fact....the president mentioned something about Raccoon City a few days back when the strings of biological attacks started."

"I know nothing than nuclear incident" Exile said.

"Same" Colleen and Blitz said.

"Well.....it's all lies. Raccoon City was purposely exterminated off the face of the map.....meaning that a nuclear bomb was fired." Keith said voice unwavering with a stern look.

"What?!" They all exclaimed in unison. Even the master was in shock.

"On who's order?!" Hunter exclaimed.

_Who?! Your bastard master! He killed everyone I loved! He knew Umbrella was involved! Easy Redfield…..Hunter's innocent…..go easy._

"President Graham.....your master" Keith said coldly.

_My master?! Why would he….? NO! No….it can't be true…can it?_

Hunter felt so crushed, his heart felt like it was going to stop and tears began to form in his eyes.

_Oh god…what I have I done….he's still a dog…and a dog loves his master no matter what._

Despite his leadership and hardened lifestyle as a Rover, he had a big heart, and was therefore quite emotional.

"What? My master? He wouldn't! Why would? How could? No! I won't believe it!" Hunter shouted, hurt in his eyes.

"It's all right comrade, this was before you even knew him.....it's not your fault" Exile calmly said, and put his arm around his shoulder and was gently holding him up.

"I know.....it's just...all those people.....with a push of a button....." Hunter stammered between sobs.

"I know" Exile said.

"Hunter....." Colleen said, pulling him into a hug. "American scum....having no appreciation for life" Blitz said with disgust._ Why you!!!!!!!!! I oughta………._ Exile beat him to it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!? YOUR PEOPLE EXTERMINATED OVER A MILLION JEWS AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE?! HAVE YOU NO REMORSE!? THIS IS HUNTER, YOUR LEADER AND FRIEND! I EXPECT EVEN YOU AN IDIOT TO HAVE SOME SYMPATHY!" Exile said in such rage and fierceness that the whole room shook.

Blitz literally fell over and was so shocked he couldn't move. Exile stomped over and picked him up by the collar.

"If you ever open mouth again I will kill you! YOU HEAR ME?!" Exile screamed into his face. He dropped Blitz and stomped away. "Forgive me master....." Exile said with humbleness.

"It's okay Exile" the master replied.

"Comrade Redfield.....sorry you had to see that. I just.......have a strong protection over friends."

_My friend….you're a dog after my own heart....we are so much alike. _

Keith said nothing. He was completely amazed at how the husky regained his composure, and his rage was not out of anger, but out of love for a friend. He reminded him so much of himself.....it was rather frightening. Keith looked at Blitz and he was still in utter shock what Exile did to him.

_Stupid Nazi bastard…..oh well he seems harmless._

Blitz eventually stammered "Sorry Hunter.....I didn't mean...."

"It's okay. Don't forget I'm still super forgiving" Hunter said.

Keith continued "Sorry Hunter....I didn't mean to upset you. It's just the truth though."

The golden retriever looked at him with him with his hazel eyes and said "No...it's okay. I wasn't predicting that, bummer." He perked up immediately.

_Hunter…..I'm sorry…I didn't mean it._

Keith went on. "Now on with the briefing"


	3. Briefing, and a new friendship

Keith said "The whole mess started when my master was sent on a mission to investigate some bizarre murders occurring through out the city. The victims were apparently....eaten."

The entire room was silent.

"Investigation ruled that a possible cannibalistic cult was hiding out in the woods, and the team was called in to apprehend the subjects. However what they found was far bigger and horrific than they imagined"

Keith slid a file with all the information on the old Spencer case.

_I'm surprised Chris let me borrow this…..this is one of his most prized possessions….god knows why. It's filled with nightmares!_

"As soon as they landed on the site dog like creatures chased them into an old mansion....my master, his partner, and the captain of the team were the only survivors....out of 10 members."

"Gulp...." Blitz said. "I don't want to hear anymore! It's so scary!"

"Shut it!" Exile snapped.

_Thank you Exile._

Keith continued "What they found......was literally the stuff of nightmares. Creatures that literally defy God's creation.....zombies, hunters, all different kinds.....look through that folder for some examples."

The Rovers looked through the file at some of the creations, all in shock.

_This is some serious crap…._ Hunter thought. "Why would someone....?" Hunter began.

"Hello what's this?" Colleen questioned. "Who's this Spencer fellow? Looks suspicious...."

_I probably shouldn't disclose too much…..were only going on a search and rescue mission in these cities….I don't need needless casualties._

"He's the leader and founder of the Umbrella Corporation; he also owned that old mansion." Keith said. "My master has been looking for him for years....but to now avail."

_This stuff is hard to swallow….._

"What exactly caused these monstrosities?" Exile questioned.

Keith responded "The T-Virus......a man made virus developed by the scientists for "enhanced" bio weaponry. It invades host cells....unleashes something primal....and you've seen the side affects. This was something that wasn't supposed to made public.....but an outbreak occured and well...."

_They don't need to know all the details….they're just Mercenaries anyway. This goes farther down than they will ever understand._

"This is crazy!" Hunter exclaimed. "What eventually happened?"

"My master and his partner were betrayed by their captain, who turned out to be an Umbrella spy. He unleashed a horrible creation....code named Tyrant. It's in the file." Keith said pointing.

The entire pack was completely unnerved by the creation, it was once human, but it was just....a plain monstrosity. "My master escaped, but unfortunately the entire mansion blew up and all the evidence with it."

"What became of captain? Who was he?" Exile asked.

_I probably shouldn't tell them about Wesker…he's a dangerous individual. There are reports that he's still alive….but I know Chris killed him._

"He was killed by his own creation. As far as his name……I can't disclose that information" Keith replied.

"How awful…..wait why can't we know his name?" Colleen replied.

"The boy has reason Colleen…..drop it girly." Exile said.

_Exile….you're so awesome! _

Keith continued"My master was discharged and became a rogue officer along with a few of his friends....he wanted to bring down Umbrella once and for all." Keith said.

"Where were you in all this?" Exile asked.

"When my master left for Europe I stayed with his partner Jill Valentine to keep her company in Raccoon. She was discharged also, and also joined the team to bring down Umbrella." Keith continued.

_This is where……my greatest misfortune happened….._

"Unfortunately.....an outbreak in the city occurred....and we were left to fight. Lucky for me I had a natural immunity to the virus. I found this out when I got into a fight with a Cerberus, or that zombie dog you saw. Together Jill and I fought to get out....only to find out on a stray military radio that the city would be bombed within a matter of hours. We managed to escape, and eventually met up with my master in Europe. Jill told my master of my immunity, and immediately a vaccine was derived from my blood."

_Unfortunately Chris didn't know the virus was only contained not dead….I'm sorry master._

"Ever since then I have been fighting, but now I never imagined this would be happening again on a national scale." Keith finished.

"What are you waiting for? Give us the vaccine!" Blitz whined.

"It's been done." the master said. "Vaccine's will be administered in the morning, and then your training will begin."

"Training? Were superheroes! With the vaccine...." Hunter began.

_Kid! Your arrogance will be your downfall! This isn't typical save the day stuff…this is survival…..rather survival horror._

Keith interrupted "The vaccine makes you immune...but not immortal. These creatures are unlike anything you've faced before. You need special a special type of training.....specifically for these creatures. In order to understand them…..you have to have to encounter them face to face. I can train you….but it is no substitution for the real thing."

_T__his guy is intense!_ Hunter was speechless. 

_"Oh yeah? What makes you so special? You may be military, but you have no superpowers." Blitz said arrogantly._

___Come on terminator knock off! I'll beat the shit outta you!_

_"Okay. Come over and I will show you." Keith said calmly. _

_The shepherd disarmed and got into his standard fighting postition. _

_"Oooooh....I'm so scared" Blitz unsheathed his claws and ran towards him. _

_The Shepherd calmly ducked and punched the Doberman in the gut, then did a somersault kick and sent him flying into the wall. _

_Exile burst out laughing "Weird boy got his ass kicked!" Colleen fell over laughing and Hunter said "Dude! That was awesome! Can you teach me that?" _

_"All that and more" Keith said warmly. "I'm so pretty...oh so pretty..." Blitz said dizzly. _

_"Don't be a weird boy" Exile said picking him up. _

_Keith just stared at Exile. Didn't he just chew out Blitz? Now he was helping him? Exile was so similar to Keith.....he wanted to know Exile better now. _

_"Anyways guys, let's rest up and grab something to eat! To the power of the pack!" Hunter said cheerfully. _

___This is so corny! _

_They all howled in unison and made their way to the dining hall. Shag was preparing his usual cuisine, tonight was ham, loaded mashed potatoes, and other goodies. _

___At least the spread is good…now who to sit with?_

_They all sat in their usual spots Colleen with Hunter, and Blitz with Exile. Although Keith trusted his teammates as soldiers, he wasn't too good at trusting people as friends. He was unsure who to sit with...until Exile called him over. _

_"Come Comrade! I need better company than weird boy over here! He's still dizzy from beating you gave him!" in his deep Russian accent. _

___ Oh crap! _

_Keith's heart stopped, he nodded, played it cool, and went over to sit down. _

_"You all right comrade? You seem really uptight and nervous!" _

_Keith cooly said "Nah it's just unfamiliar territory....I'm fine." _

_Exile responded "Eat my friend! Shag's cooking is the best around!" _

_He dug into his food, not caring who was watching, and casually got up for seconds, thirds. etc. Keith was astonished at his appetite. Keith was no slouch, he had three plates......Exile had five. _

_"Ahhh....I'm full. Belch!" _

_Blitz had left to hit on Colleen again, only to get brushed off again. _

___I was right…the peanut gallery is funny._

_"Are they always like that?" Keith asked. _

_Exile laughed "Weird boy is always looking for lady.....but his personality stink!" _

_Keith laughed. Exile was funny and charming.....but Keith knew deep down not to like him too much, Exile was undoubtedly an arrow, if you get my drift. _

_"What about you? You have lady?" Exile asked. _

___My friend my chance for love ended when I became….this._

_Keith froze and made up an excuse "Nah being military and all, I could never settle down in a serious relationship." _

_"Awe come on comrade surely you've had a fling here and there?" Exile joked. _

_In truth Keith was a virgin but he lied, smiled, and said "You could say that!" "Haha! Knew it! Good looking guy like you, no doubt!" Exile said. _

_Keith blushed at that remark, but quickly rebounded _

_"What about you?" _

_Exile stopped laughing and his face fell.....Keith felt horrible. _

___Geez….i sure can hit it good can't I?_

_"Well comrade......I'd rather not talk about it..." Exile muttered. _

_Keith immediately said I'm sorry! I just..." "No comrade it's okay...u didn't know" Exile responded._

_ "So where did you learn those moves?" Keith's face lit up and they began talking about this and that. _

_Firearms, military, snow sports, almost everything. _

_Exile eventually said "Well I'm gonna hit the showers and then the hay...care to join me?" _

___Oh geez…._

_ Keith almost froze at the request....but immediately turned over in his head to play it cool, it was a friendly request. _

_"Sure" Keith said._

_ Exile and he got up and put their stuff away. While walking down the hall Exile noticed Keith had all his weaponry still on him. _

_"Comrade, why you carry weapons all the time? There is no fighting going on here!" _

_Keith was somewhat shocked and looked at Exile. Throughout his life he had been around weapons all the time and always carried them, no one ever questioning. He was a soldier, that was his answer. _

_"I don't know....i've always just worn them, i guess my heart/head never leaves the battlefield" Keith responded somewhat dumbfounded. _

_"Comrade there is time to fight and time to relax! But if that is way...I respect it." That did it. Exile was truly the one for him. _

___Redfield….stop dreaming….._

_Keith responded "Thanks...." _

_"No problem comrade, but try to relax okay? If you need anyone to talk to.....I'm here." Exile softly said. _

_"Now let's hit shower I stink!" he shouted. They both laughed and made their way to the showers. _

___Man! I'm get'n a boner just thinking about it!_


	4. Secrets Revealed, a Bond is Born

As they entered the shower room, poor Keith got an eyeful!

_Oh god! I've entered heaven! Redfield you are such a perv!_

Both Hunter and Blitz were stark naked and acted like nothing was wrong when Keith walked in. Keith couldn't help but eye them a little; Hunter was as well built as he was. His features were well chiseled around his torso, but the real treasures were 's sheath was gold like his fur and his balls hung low and were a good size, and Hunter's ass was perfectly round and really tight. He felt the urge to squeeze it...but Keith knew Hunter wouldn't be that forgiving, no matter how "super" his powers were.

_Fanboy's got a nice bod…..maybe I'll consider that…nah! Exile's way better!_

Blitz was the same, except his fur was brown and black, he was admiring himself in the mirror.

_What a narcissist…..good thing he's cute. That's the only thing._

"I'm so perfect..." he kept saying.

"Perfectly weird!" Exile shouted.

Blitz growled, but went back to his admiration.

"Hey buddy! What's up? Sorry I didn't sit with ya at dinner....the lady's been clingy lately...I'm sure you know bout that!"

_Yea…whatever…fanboy._

Hunter happily shouted, slapping Keith's back. Keith smiled and just said "Yea..."

Keith still couldn't believe Hunter was completely in the nude acting like nothing was wrong! Hunter pulled on his boxers and continued talking to Keith about this and that.....however Keith wasn't really paying attention to Hunter, he was more concerned about the growing erection in his pants, he sure didn't want the Rovers how "excited" he was to be a part of the team.

_Calm down Redfield….control yourself…._

However, he kept his cool, and kept smiling as he listened to Hunter.

Eventually Hunter said "Well it was nice talking to ya! You're a really nice guy! Well, Im gonna turn in! Night!"

_I didn't even get in a word edgewise….but thanks for the show!_

"Good night comrade!" Exile said.

"Ya whateva." Blitz indirectly responded.

He yawned and eventually pushed his way out of the locker room, avoiding Keth's gaze.

_Heh, that's right Terminator….you won't be back._

Keith was slightly annoyed but Exile chimed "Don't worry bout weird boy, he'll be fine."

Keith nodded and began to disarm and strip down to his boxers. He noticed Exile was doing the same....right next to him! He was stripping down next to a perfect stranger! Keith felt his heart race, not trying to look at Exile, but he couldn't help it.....he looked so damn good! Exile's chest was perfectly chiseled, his shoulders broad, and his torso rippled with sheer might. His fur was a mix of blue and white, blue on the exterior, while his chest and inner features were solid white. Exile was down to his boxers when he began to sense fear in the air. Being a dog, this wasn't hard to do.

_Oh shit Redfield! You've done it now!_

"Comrade.....I smell fear off you. You okay?" Keith was so nervous, what's more his sheath was beginning to swell....soon Exile was going to smell more than fear.

"I'm ffff...fine really..." Keith stuttered.

"No something is bothering you...go on spit it out!" Exile urged. Keith wanted to confess everything right there. To bury his face in Exile's chest and tell him how much he loved him, how no one ever made Keith feel this way.

Keith swallowed hard and thought up a lie "I'm just a little unsure of myself around you…is all…." Keith muttered.

"Unsure? Why?" Exile said with a little concern.

"Um….well…."

Exile interrupted "Don't worry comrade I know it's a little nerve racking in unfamiliar territory, but remember, you have me! Now let's hit shower!"

_So glad he's such a nice guy…a little ignorant…but nice, charming even._

Exile pulled of his boxers and Keith nearly fell over.

Exile had the biggest balls he'd ever seen! They had blue fur encasing them, while his sheath was white. He was simply…..beautiful. Exile put his back to Keith and it took all he had to keep standing up. Exile's butt was massive and tight, with the perfect shape. His cheeks were blue, with a streak of white going from his behind up. Keith mentally slapped himself and finished undressing. He made his way to the shower room, where he noticed there were no stalls, just shower heads. He took the one farthest from Exile, he sure as hell didn't want to pop a boner and Exile see.

"My friend! Come closer to me! Were all dogs here! In Russia showering with comrade means the highest level of trust and friendship!"

_Okay Exile likes me or he is the biggest perv ever! Fine by me! But wait…_

Keith was shocked, did Exile just call him his best friend? Keith put his wishful thinking aside, and joined Exile. Keith tried to relax as much as possible, he was still nervous, but at least he wasn't popping boners anymore.

_This is way harder than I thought…_

"You know my friend you look pretty good! The transmogrifier transformed you pretty well! For you not being a chosen Road Rover….." Exile said.

_I guess Shepherd didn't tell them…..no wonder they've been so nice to me……I found it kinda weird how they weren't all freaking out when I started talking about the virus._

Keith interrupted "Hey Exile…..if I tell you something……will you keep it between us? And will you still trust me?"

Exile gave him a soft look and responded "Sure comrade, shoot."

"I never went through the machine……I'm permanently like this…"

"What?! How?!" Exile exclaimed.

"I'm infected with the T-Virus…..it didn't make me a primal creature….but it affected my DNA somehow and well…this is the result…...but I'm still a carrier."

Exile was shocked and asked "Are you contagious? Can you infect anyone else?"

Keith shook his head "No it's contained within me…..but…..there is an unknown side effect….."

"Side effect?" Exile said with a worried look.

Exile came a little closer and put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"The virus is contained not destroyed……it could transform me at any given moment into one of…them." Keith rattled out.

Keith couldn't take it anymore, he just let out his most personal secret to his secret love, and now Exile wouldn't talk to him ever again.

_Redfield….you're so pathetic….you're no whiny bitch! Toughen up!_

He leaned against the tile wall and began to shake uncontrollably. What happened next will be something he will never forget. Exile reached out and began to hug Keith from behind.

_Exile? What are you? _His grip was gentle and Exile began rocking him back and forth gently.

"Comrade…..no matter how you were transformed…you are still dog…just like me….and I will make sure that will never happen, partner."

"Exile….." Keith whispered.

Keith turned around and the two began to hold each other under the warm water. Keith rested his head on Exile's chest and Exile rested his head on top of Keith's. Whether this was love or not……Keith didn't care….he was being held by the one he loved, and that's all that mattered. Eventually the two separated, finished washing, and put on a fresh pair of boxers.

"Oh I forgot! Your sleeping quarters!" Exile said. "Hmmmmm…..how bout tonight you sleep with me? It might be tight, but you don't mind do you?"

Keith was getting excited but kept it cool "Sure s'okay."

Exile smiled and said "Follow me." They made their way to Exile's room and Keith looked around. There were posters of weaponry, snow sports, weights scattered everywhere. There was also a LCD TV with a gaming system, along with a few standard bedroom furnishings.

"This is nice" Keith remarked.

"Thanks!" Exile said. "Oh I hope you don't mind I sleep in just my fur……it reminds me that I'm still feral dog!" Exile laughed.

Whether Exile was just a friendly ignorant or a big tease…Keith would never know.

"It's alright….I tend to do the same." Keith replied.

"Great! Also in Siberia we usually cuddle for warmth….so don't freak out if I heh…." Exile blushed. _Did Exile just blush? _Keith thought.

"No problem mate I'm still a dog you know, I like to cuddle with my master sometimes too…..even if I'm…" Keith trailed off.

"Don't even mention comrade!" Exile said. "I'm bushled!" Exile said.

Keith laughed, he loved Exile's remarks. Exile's bed was king size, but with Exile's size it made it feel like a twin with Keith on it. The two climbed in stark naked and the lights went out. The two eventually fell asleep…..with Keith having a big smile on his face.


	5. First Premonition, First Time

Keith sprinted through the cold metal halls of Umbrella as fast as he could, avoiding the encroaching guards and the gunfire that ensued. He ran and ran when he saw a stick of C4 on the ground. He lit it and threw it at the encroaching mob. It exploded with a flash of brilliance, taking all of the guards with it. The only bad thing was he was forced to push on….the exact way he wanted to go. _Okay let's do it_. He continued on until he came to a door that read "Biohazard Level 4". He took a deep breath and went in. What he saw were giant test tubes filled with various subjects.

_Typical Umbrella. Okay, but where's the data I'm looking for? _

"Well well…..if it isn't Redfield's pet!" a familiar voice rang out.

Keith slowly turned and his jaw dropped. _Albert Wesker?! I thought he was killed back at Rockfort Island?! _

"I see you've grown up a bit….my the T-Virus had some effects on you….."

Keith raised both of his 45's at Wesker.

"Such toys! Does your master know you're playing with them?" Wesker mocked.

Keith said nothing and just began to fire uncontrollably at Wesker. Wesker began to move at the speed of light.

_How is he moving so fast?! _

"You're not the only one who's been affected by the virus…." Wesker evilly laughed out.

"OOOF!" Keith yelled out and was slammed in to the wall.

"Hahaha….just like your master…TOO SLOW!" Wesker yelled.

He picked up Keith and slammed him into the wall once more . Keith fell to the floor hacking in pain.

"Cough…Cough…." Keith said. "I'm not done yet…." Keith raised his gun.

"Good….because I have a surprise for you……" Wesker grinned. Keith saw a test tube light up…..and was nearly brought to tears at what he saw….it was Exile. He was now transformed into something….horrific. He was now one of those tyrant creatures…..in dog form. His heart was beginning to pulsate on the exterior of his chest….and opened his now white soulless eyes.

_No…… _

"S.T.A.R.S.!" the creature rang out.

Keith raised his 45's......he couldn't pull the trigger…..the creature immediately ran up to him screaming and Keith just froze…..he felt Exile's claws tearing through him…killing him.

"No………NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keith yelled out.

He woke up in a cold sweat automatically pointing his 45's in every direction.

_What the hell was that! It felt so real! Wesker?!_

"Comrade? What is wrong?" Exile said stirring.

He saw Keith with his 45's pointed and immediately jumped up.

"Who is there?! Show yourselves!" Exile commanded.

"It's okay Exile…..I just had nightmare….." Keith said calming down.

"Nightmare?" Exile asked. "You seem really freaked out…..you okay?"

Exile sat down and put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"It's nothing….." Keith lied.

_It was a dream……just a dream….but is Wesker still alive?! I have to tell Chris! I have to hurry! He could be in danger!_

"Comrade…..lay down here beside me….there is something I want to do to make you feel better…."

Keith pulled himself from his thoughts and said nothing, he only did as he was asked.

"Comrade….come closer…put your head on my chest…..I just want to hold you….make you feel better so you can sleep….."

_Control yourself Redfield….even if you're wildest dreams are coming true. _

Keith lay down next to Exile and got closer till he was practically on top of Exile. Keith laid his head on Exile's chest and was listening to his heartbeat…it was calming.

_I shouldn't be doing this….this is a mission….but I just…._

Exile embraced Keith in a gentle hold and began rubbing Keith's back in a slow circular motion.

_Exile….you're so sweet._

Keith let out a small whimper of pleasure and nuzzled Exile's strong chest.

"Exile……I….." Keith started.

"Shhhh……I see someone's feeling better!" Exile laughed.

Keith froze…..he was getting hard! However this time, there was nothing to conceal his excitement. Keith moved to get up…..but Exile had a firm….yet gentle hold on him.

"Don't worry comrade….I find it flattering you find me attractive…..because I feel the same for you……." Exile whispered softly.

_Oh my god! I'm gonna lose it! _

"Exile I…." Keith responded.

"Shhh……comrade I want to show how I feel…..that okay?" Exile said with so much love it made Keith's heart melt.

Keith nodded and smiled. Exile then pulled Keith into a deep passionate kiss, making the German shepherd moan uncontrollably. Their tongues wrestled in the tight space their mauls made and they eventually had to pull away to breath.

"How did that feel?" Exile smiled. Keith was utterly stunned, his fantasies were coming true.

He managed an "Amazing…."

"You think that's good, you've seen nothing yet!" Exile shouted.

Exile's blue paw eventually found Keith's black furred crotch, and began to fondle him. "Oooooh…." Keith moaned. Keith felt his crotch swell and began to extend to its full eight inches.

"Comrade you're pretty big! Care to do the honors?" Exile said with a mischievous smile.

Keith gulped and took in the sight again. Exile's balls were huge, and his sheath alone was intimidating……he was so beautiful. Keith hesitantly obliged and slowly made his way to his treasure. He rubbed over Exile's sheath, causing Exile to moan deliciously. Keith then began to massage and fondle his massive balls gently, causing a hint of pink to come out slowly, but surely. Eventually Exile finally extended to his full eleven inches, Keith blushed at this.

"Hehheh…..sorry comrade where I come from everything is big!" Exile heartily laughed.

Keith smirked and chuckled. Exile continued "Now shall we let our little friends get better acquainted?"

Keith nodded and Exile placed Keith on his back. Exile climbed on top of him and gave him a sweet, reassuring smile. Keith knew Exile would never hurt him, and Keith gave a nod of recognition. Exile began to rub their members together slowly in a smooth humping motion, making both the canines moan in sheer ecstacy. Keith never felt so good in his entire life, it felt like he was going to combust!

Both canines were moaning and saying each other's name over and over until Keith finally said "I'm gonna….."

"I know…..me too!"

Then both were instantly covered in each other's love and passion. Exile began to slow down and was panting, as was Keith.

"Exile….that was……" he was silenced by a kiss.

"Amazing……." He finished.

"I love you Keith……from now on we are partners! Not just in war…..but now in love and brotherhood…..we are equals." Keith felt tears well up in his eyes and embraced Exile with all his might

"I love you…….partner…." Exile smiled"Now how about another shower?"

Keith happily obliged. They both went to the showers, meticulously cleaning one another till all their love was gone….the physical traces anyway. Both climbed back into bed and embraced one another….and both fell asleep in each other's arms…..smiling and whole.

_Exile….I am now whole…thank you._


	6. The First Encounter, The First Loss

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Keith and Exile immediately untangled themselves from their own little world at the horrendous shriek.

"What in the hell?! Who the hell got past our system! Come on comrade! Put on your boxers and let's go!" Exile shouted.

Keith nodded.

_Oh no….I hope they didn't track me here._

Keith pulled on his boxers and grabbed his 45's and handed the AR-15 to Exile.

Exile seemed shocked "Comrade…..is this really…..?"

Keith cut him off "Sorry partner gotta take necessary procedures….you know how to use that right?"

Exile smiled, unloaded and loaded the clip, threw back the sling and aimed. Keith just chuckled.

_He's full of surprises….glad he's mine! _

"You know how sexy you look with that gun?" Keith asked.

"Not as good as you, especially with those "ballistics" Exile replied humorously.

They shared a smile and then got serious, they opened the door, and proceeded out slowly back to back.

"Wait Exile…let me grab something." Keith went back in and fished a couple of earbud headsets.

"Just in case we get split up." Keith said.

Exile smiled and took it. The hallway was flashing with the red lights, and it seemed safe…for now.

_Damn all my equipment is still in the cargo bay….I hope this place has an armory if this thing escalates. _

The two ran as fast as they could through the hallways to the main hall running into Hunter along the way.

"What's going on?!" Hunter exclaimed. "Were at the bottom of the ocean, how the hell could anyone get in?!"

"No time Comrade! Whoever this is…they're obviously dangerous…"

_I just hope it isn't Umbrella…._

"What's going on?!" Blitz and Colleen ran up.

"We don't know!" Hunter said.

"Where's the master?!" Blitz said.

_Oh no….they're not after me….they may be after Shepherd!_

"You guys what's Dr. Shepherd's first name?" Keith asked.

"Joseph…..why?" Hunter questioned.

_No….it can't be…..could it? The same doctor who had part in creating the progenitor virus?! He's the only surviving member! It must be Umbrella! _

Keith immediately ran in full sprint toward the main hall, completely ignoring the Rovers.

"Comrade! Come back!" Exile shouted. Keith kept running to the main hall……then all of the sudden something came out of the ceiling!

_No……it can't be….._

It was one of Umbrella's creations……the zombie model. Keith raised his 45's and fired….he missed! This thing was fast!

_These things were slow as crap on the previous missions……only the hunter was this fast! _

The creature lept above Keith and let out a menacing shriek when it landed. It tackled Keith to the floor and was biting at him! It took all of his strength to keep it off of him!

_What's with this thing! This model shouldn't be this strong! _

Keith held the things arms to keep it from clawing him, but it kept getting closer to his neck.

_If I only had my knife….. _

SPLAT! The creatures head was blown clean off and blood poured onto Keith. Keith looked up……it was Exile and the Rovers.

"What in the hell?! What is this thing!?" Exile exclaimed helping Keith up.

_I don't know my friend……this is a whole new breed I've never seen before. _

Hunter was shaking "It's one of those zombies…..isn't it Keith?" he stammered.

Keith nodded, still a little shaken.

"That bloke was fast! How in the hell?! The one's you showed us weren't nearly that fast!" Colleen exclaimed.

Blitz was so shocked he didn't say anything…..he just fell to the floor and sobbed out of pure terror.

"Comrade…what is going on here?! Why are these things here?!" Exile demanded.

_These are just distractions so they can get to Shepherd… but we need to get to the armory or the cargo bay one. _

Keith managed "I can't explain it all right now, but they're after Shepherd….we need to find him! First though….where's your armory?"

"This way!" Hunter shouted. "Everyone come on!"

Shrieeeeeeeeeeek!

"Fuck! More of those things are coming! Come on Colleen! Exile grab Blitz! Hunter lead the way!" Keith ordered.

Exile scooped up Blitz and the entire group ran after Hunter. They eventually came to a large safe like door with a keypad, Hunter was already working on the code.

"Hurry up!" Colleen urged.

"I'm trying! But my code isn't working! Somebody's locked me out!" Hunter exclaimed.

_Dammit! We need to get to the cargo bay! Hopefully all my extra equipment is still there…..I doubt they got past all my failsafes on my sub….please god! _

"What do you mean?! Exile shouted. "You are only one with code beside Shepherd! Who could've?!"

"Were wasting time!" Colleen said. "There are a ton of those things coming this way!"

"Hunter take me to the cargo bay…..my sub has a shit load of equipment we can use! Let's move it!"

"Right!" Hunter said.

They all ran after the retriever and eventually came to cargo bay doors. The doors swung open, and thank god the sub was still there!

"Come on!" Keith commanded.

They ran across the concrete dock and jumped onto the sub. Keith input his code and the door opened…they all piled inside and took a breather.

"Whew! What a workout!" Hunter said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah if you think being frightened to death is good for your heart!" Collen snapped.

Hunter was shocked, Colleen had never snapped at him before….his smile faded and said nothing more.

"My god…." Exile muttered. "Who? Why? How….? He was clearly shocked.

Blitz still was dead silent, he wasn't even sobbing.

_My god….what the hell?! What has Umbrella been doing in their spare time?! Even I am unprepared for something like this! Come on Redfield….think! _

"Keith start explaining this shit right now!" Hunter commanded. _Did fanboy just get angry? _

"Why are those things here?! Who is after our master?! I swear if you have been lying to us……" he trailed off.

Keith felt so guilty…..this was just supposed to be a simple recruiting mission for search and rescue in the affected cities. Now they were now in their own personal war against Umbrella……the Rovers were now involved….and they couldn't get back out.

Keith finally spoke up "I was never lying to you…..this was simply supposed to be a simple search and rescue team recruitment. I never expected Umbrella to go after Shepherd……I had no idea he was the same guy! You have to believe me! I never wanted you all involved the war against Umbrella personally! But now that you're involved…..I might as well tell you everything I know."

Keith began to explain how Shepherd was tied to Umbrella and was involved in the creation of the Progenitor virus……a failed variation of the T-Virus that was far too dangerous and unstable to use., mostly due to the fact the subjects began to think with a mind of their own and gained super human abilities. He also told them about Wesker and his ties to Umbrella….and how he might still be alive. Keith explained the T-Virus infected Wesker and brought him back to life, and how he's been trying to get revenge ever since. The Rovers were in utter shock at the information they heard…..their own master…..part of the nightmare unfolding before their very eyes.

"I'm sorry." Keith said. He was at a lost for words. "We don't have time for this though! We have to make Shepherd is safe!" Keith shouted. "Comrade is right…..the time has come to stand up and fight!" Exile said. "We have to defend our home and master!"

"You're right…." Hunter sighed. "It's just both of my master's now…."

_I have to do something for poor Hunter…..poor fanboy had his heart ripped out twice. _

Keith went over to Hunter and sat down in front of him.

_This wouldn't feel so awkward if we weren't both in boxers….oh well. _

"Hunter…." Keith said.

Hunter looked up with his hazel eyes into Keith's blue ones. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this…..that I exposed your master's……for what it's worth…."

Hunter immediately hugged Keith without warning and began balling his eyes out into Keith's shoulder.

Keith was so shocked he didn't do anything.

_Crap Exile's gonna kill me. _

He turned and Exile just smiled and winked.

Keith hugged Hunter back until he calmed down and Hunter sobbed out "Thank you…..let's go!" Keith smiled and let Hunter go….but his ears perked up again…..he heard cackling.

He looked around the room and the Rovers were also looking for the source.

_Where's Blitz? Oh shit…._

Keith ran through the control center to the bathroom……that's when he saw Blitz.

_My god….no! _

Blitz had broken the mirror and was slitting his wrists…..the blood covering the floor. He looked at Keith and cackled one last time…then took the glass and slit his throat…falling to the floor with a heavy thud. Keith was so shocked at the scene he saw. He's seen hundreds of dead corpses…some decapitated….limbs missing….entrails hanging out…..but to see someone take their own life…..it was just too much.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keith shrieked.

"Comrade! Comrade! What is……? My god……." Exile walked up and saw the scene…..he couldn't believe it….weird boy….Blitz…..killed himself.

Keith was still screaming and Exile grabbed him tightly in a bear hug. Keith continued to scream into Exile's chest…..then he started to cry…..he cried his heart out.

_My god….my god….why? _

Exile was eventually brought to tears also and began to softly sob with Keith.

"You guys?! What is?!" Colleen and Hunter in unison.

They saw it…….Colleen fell to the floor and fainted……Hunter's knees went weak and he fell, saying "Why….why?" over and over. He buried his face in his paws and whimpered and began to softly cry.

_This is it……I've had it…….Umbrella is going down. Now…..it's more personal than ever._


	7. Farewell to a Friend, a Brief Respite

_I still can't believe it…..Blitz is….. _

Keith was still crying into Exile's warm, strong chest. He managed to look up and Exile had his eye's closed….sobbing softly….tears running down his face. It broke Keith's heart even more seeing his partner like this….he had never experienced so much sadness on a personal level. He looked over at Hunter who was grieving by himself…..Colleen passed out on the floor in so much shock. Keith didn't know what to do anymore…….his mind just stopped. He hugged Exile even tighter and nuzzled him….Exile responded with the same.

"That's it! I can't take this! Umbrella I don't care who you are…..when you mess with my friends….." Hunter said aloud.

_Hunter…._

His words moved Keith and his strength and determination came back. Hunter was right. Keith had friends and a partner to protect now…….that was enough for him. Keith looked up at Exile and Exile gave a nod. They released each other and went over to Hunter.

Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, and said "We'll kill them….all of them….I swear it…." Hunter got up and nodded.

He looked over at Colleen, she had fainted from so much grief…even though she had hated Blitz.

"Is she all right?!" Hunter said.

"She fine comrade….she just fainted." Exile responded.

Hunter picked her up and went back into the control room, set her on bench, and came back.

"Well…what do we do now?" Hunter said exhausted.

"We still need to get to Shepherd before Umbrella does….if they haven't already." Keith said with discouragement.

"I doubt it. When alarm goes off Shepherd's quarters go on heavy duty lockdown…..all sort of locks and armaments to get around…he's fine." Exile reassured.

"The thing is….we still have to get to him through all these creatures…then past the lockdown…..I hope my codes haven't been reset." Hunter replied.

"We'll have to wait till Colleen wakes up…..in the mean time lets clean up this mess….." Keith sighed.

Exile lifted up Blitz into his arms and cradled his limp form.

"What do we do with….?" Exile started.

"I have a preservation chamber in the back of the ship…..it'll preserve his body long enough so we can give him a decent burial after all this….." Keith sadly replied. "Go down those stairs in to the room….set him inside and lock the door using the red button…the machine'll do the rest." Exile nodded.

Keith grabbed a few towels off the wall near the shower and began to mop up the blood. Hunter did the same.

_Poor kid…no one should have to do this….why am I being so soft? I have Exile! Do I love Hunter too? Nah…it's just brotherly love is all. Sympathy…._

The two were silent while they finished cleaning. Exile came back and helped finish up. All three looked at each other, nodded, and went back to the control room.

_Terminator….I'll never forget you…. _

"I'm going to attempt to contact my master, tell him what's going on, and attempt to get some reinforcements." Keith said.

Hunter and Exile nodded, and went over to Colleen…waiting for her to wake up. Keith went over to the communication console and rang his master. The next thing he knew Chris's head appeared on the monitor.

"Keith! Great news! Mission accomplished! We defeated that secret weapon Umbrella was developing! How's your mission? Wait….. why are you covered in blood? What happened?!" Chris exclaimed.

_Master…I…..failed you…I'm so sorry…_

Keith started "An intruder alert started…..the Rovers and I encountered some of Umbrella's creatures and……."

"Keith come in…….psssfstttttt…..your………phsssft" the transmission was cut.

_Dammit! What now?! _

"Hahahaha…." An evil laugh rang out over the receiver.

_That laugh……it can't be…._

"Well…well….if it isn't Redfield's pet! I see you've made some friends!" the voice mocking.

The monitor came on and the head of Albert Wesker appeared….the Redfields' mortal enemy.

"You! You're behind this?!" Keith hissed. "What the hell do you want?!"

Exile and Hunter came up behind Keith…..so this was Wesker…

"Oh nothing much…..I just need Shepherd's expertise on the Progenitor virus…..so I can start my glorious reign!" Wesker said with a menacing smile.

"Reign?! Nobody will follow you…you bastard! That virus is unpredictable anyway…you can't control it!" Keith rebutted.

"Heh not for long….Shepherd has apparently contained it and used it for his own purposes….take your friends for example…" Wesker started.

Hunter and Exile froze. "What do you mean…?' Hunter questioned.

"The virus Shepherd was working on had fantastic transformation capabilities…..but at time it was clearly unstable. The virus also gifted the infectee with powers according to the environment hey were brought up in and also their physical attributes as well…..I see his experiments were a success. It's a shame he used his abilities for good though….." Wesker informed.

_So they were all infected……in some way? Wait…so…._

Exile and Hunter were speechless…..experiments? They were mere experiments?

"You'll never get to Shepherd!" Keith hissed.

"Too late! I have him!" Wesker proclaimed.

Hunter and Exile shouted "Master!"

Shepherd was tied to a chair, he was badly injured. "My pets….my loyal companions….I never meant to involve you in all this…..I'm so sorry….fight to the end….I believe in you all!" Shepherd managed, and then he passed out.

Hunter and Exile's eyes filled with tears…..they were speechless.

"You won't win! My master…." Keith began.

"You're master failed to defeat me once….he won't defeat me…and neither will you! AHHAHHAHAAH!" Wesker laughed.

The transmission was cut. The entire room was silent.

"What….where?" Colleen moaned.

"Colleen!" Hunter shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I think…wait I remember now….Blitz he…." Colleen fell silent, Blitz killed himself…..why?

Colleen shook her head and sobbed a little. Hunter tried to comfort her best he could and they grieved silently together. Keith looked over at Exile….he was quite a sight. Exile's once vibrant blue eyes were now bloodshot, his fur a mess from all the running, stained with Blitz's blood. His face was dark…no signs of emotion….just emptiness.

_Exile…__._

_ Keith walked over to Exile and looked at him in the eyes. Exile looked back…..his expression making Keith's heart disintegrate into nothing. He embraced Exile gently and nuzzled him softly. Exile responded in the same way, and the two just stood there holding each other….not caring if Hunter or Colleen saw. Exile looked at Keith and just automatically kissed him deeply, Keith didn't resist at all. He let Exile do his work, trying to let him feel better. The two did this for awhile, and the two eventually stopped, just looking at each other. _

_"Partner…. I…." Keith interrupted _

_"Don't say anything Exile….I know…..I don't care if you're just an experiment….I love you."_

_ "And I you" he responded. _

_"Let's get back and brief Colleen….and prepare for war." Keith said seriously. _

_"Yes comrade……let us do it!" Exile shouted. _

_The others explained to Colleen what happened with Blitz, Wesker, and Shepherd…she was clearly shocked. _

_"What do we do now?" she asked. _

_"We fight" Keith said simply. "But first let's get some rest…..this sub is safe and according to the radar those things don't know were here." _

_They all agreed and Keith began to show them around. The sub Redfield accommodated was fairly roomy despite its size. It had 3 bedrooms and 3 baths, along with a den, a kitchen, and a small study. Keith said _

_"I know were all kind of clothes less…..but I have plenty of clothes in storage we all can wear. You can tailor them if need be. Luckily all the guys here have the same measurements……Colleen there is a sewing machine and tailoring equipment in the study if you need to use it, you guys too." _

_They all nodded, and went their separate ways to clean up and rest. Colleen took one room, Hunter another, and Exile and Hunter shared one. Exile said he was going to shower, so Keith lay back on the queen size bed and began to think. _

___This is Raccoon City all over again…I couldn't prevent the inevitable……I was too weak…too slow. A life has already been lost….and it wasn't even caused by a creature! It was me! I should've seen this coming! If I contacted Chris just a little sooner…..maybe…_Keith shook himself from his thoughts. He knew this was fate…this was meant to happen again.

_Flashback_

"_Keith no! That dog is infected! Don't try and take him on! You'll be infected!" Jill shouted. Keith didn't care, he needed to protect Jill and get her out. The dogs fought furiously and Keith was eventually bit….however Keith threw him off and bit him in the neck, killing him instantly. What happened next……was amazing. Keith's body began to writhe and transform….his body burning! He blacked out…..he knew he was one of them. He woke up some time later in a warehouse with Jill staring at him, somewhat dumbfounded. "Jill get away! I'm….wait" Keith stopped. He examined himself…he was human and could talk! Not quite though…he still had fur and his dog characteristics were still intact. "What? How?!" he asked. "That's what I want to know!" Jill asked. "But you're still alive…that's all that matters. I've seen much weirder!" she laughed. "Wait till Chris sees this! Whats more….you're immune! A vaccine is possible!" she proclaimed. "Yeah…." Keith trailed off. "Let's get outta here, we can celebrate later" she said._

_End of Flashback_

_So much has happened since then…._

"Hey there brother…." Exile's beautiful Russian voice sounded.

Keith looked up and saw Exile wearing a pair of Keith's camo boxers…..which were rather revealing. Keith blushed.

"You have a good shower?" he asked.

"Yeah…..I'm surprised how warm the water gets….feels just like the shower room" Exile said.

Silence hung in the air, so Keith attempted to break it.

"You look rather dashing in those boxers….I bet they look even better off of you…"

Keith said with a hint of naughtiness.

"Hmmm….let's save brotherly love till after shower okay? You have blood all over you." Exile chuckled.

He was right Keith's fur was a bloody mess….he was starting to really smell, "Right…" he responded.

He grabbed a pair of his camo boxers and made his way to the bathroom. He should've knocked first…..he walked in on Hunter.

"Sorry dude!" Keith exclaimed.

Keith was walking out when Hunter grabbed his arm.

_What in..? _

"Keith wait….don't leave me alone….please I'm not a perv…I just want someone near me…..I'm such a wreck." Hunter pleaded.

_This isn't right….gotta find a way out! _

"Wha….what about Colleen?" Keith stuttered.

Hunter shook his head "I need……male emotional support….from another guy…..I just…."

_Poor Fanboy….no NO! I have Exile! He's my partner! I have to remain faithful! But…poor guy….maybe…_..

"Hunter…I…..but…." Keith stammered.

"Please dude…..you're my hero…." Hunter pleaded with his puppy hazel eyes.

_Oh man….not the look…._

"Okay….we can shower together…" Keith said with reluctance.

Hunter hugged him tightly, stark naked in all his maleness.

_Easy Redfield…just emotional support….._

Keith pulled off his boxers…was Hunter eyeing him? Keith shook it off and turned on the shower. Hunter got in first with Keith behind him…..Keith kinda wished he hadn't. Hunter had an ass just as great as Exile's…almost. His fur was amazing, a perfect shade of gold, it looked so soft….

_Stop it Redfield._

His body was perfectly toned, although not as big as Exile, he was still in great shape. His ears were short and floppy….really cute…he wanted to touch them.

_Stay sharp! He may be cute but he has nothing on Exile! _Keith continued to wash himself in the tight confined space…then Hunter spoke up.

"Hey Keith….can I…hug you? I know were in the shower…but it's just us….so…" he trailed off.

Keith reluctantly hugged Hunter and Hunter immediately embraced him gently. He laid his head on Keith's chest and gently sighed.

_Why am I letting him do this? I feel so dirty…yet so calm…Exile….I'm sorry…I'm so weak….it's my nature to not push away…_

Keith said nothing, he just held Hunter and rocked him gently back and forth.

"Keith…..I want to thank you….for being honest with me……even if it did hurt me…..no one has ever shown me that before. You inspire me man……the way you lead everyone out of the base with such bravery….how you can so easily just comfort someone despite your tough lifestyle…you really are the dog I want to be…." Hunter said sweetly while nuzzling into Keith's chest.

Keith didn't respond, he just kept holding Hunter gently.

"I want to show…..how much I care about you…please….it would mean the world to me…" Hunter pleaded with so much sorrow in his voice it made Keith's heart break.

_Fanboy…..Hunter….I just can't…..I love Exile…..but you're so fragile right now….I don't want to hurt you and you end up like Blitz….okay Redfield…decision time….I'll do it…god…Exile…my partner….forgive me…. _

"Okay…." Keith said. Hunter's face lit up with joy. Keith did nothing…he just let Hunter do his thing. Hunter began by kissing Keith gently, pressing his tongue against Keith's maul for permission. Keith opened and began wrestling with Hunter in the tight space their mouth's created.

_This is so wrong….I shouldn't be doing this…but god he is a good kisser!_

Keith relaxed a bit more and they continued kissing for awhile….then Hunter's paw found his way to Keith's crotch.

_I……Exile…..no…but…..god…it feels so good! Hunter!_

Hunter began to fondle Keith's furry black balls slowly and began to massage them…."I love you man….." Hunter whispered out hoarsely. _I'm sorry I can't return the feelings…..but I do kind of……no! NO! Exile is the only one! But Hunter is so cute and vulnerable….._

Keith nodded and began to moan. Eventually Keith's manhood extended to its full eight inches….a perfect rosy pink.

"You're so beautiful man……" Hunter whispered. "Please…..touch me…..feel me all over…..hero….I……" Keith froze.

_Redfield…..you….no! You have to be strong! What would Exile think! Your time together will mean nothing! You love him. Poor Hunter though….he's so vulnerable….I won't hurt him again._

Keith slowly began to rub Hunter's back…making his way down to his tight golden butt. He squeezed the cheeks…..eliciting a delicious moan from Hunter.

"That's it man….feel me up!" Hunter said.

Keith squeezed them again.

_Man they feel so good…..now on to the real treasure! _

Keith made his way to Hunter's crotch and began feeling it up. It was so soft….and his balls between Keith's fingers…..

_My god! He feels so amazing!_

"Keith…that's it…..oh god man….." Hunter moaned.

After some fondling,Hunter extended to his full eight inches, the same as Keith.

"Looks like we have a little more in common than we thought……" Hunter laughed. "Now hold on partner…."

_Partner? _The mention of the word made Keith's eyes water…that was Exile's special word for him. He held back his tears and looked up at the ceiling. Hunter gently bit into Keith's neck and began humping their manhoods together slowly….then began to pick up speed. It took all Keith had to keep from crying…but at the same time…it felt so good……he didn't know what to feel.

_Exile will never forgive you….but you saved a life……_

After some time the two coated each other in their love….then came the wonderful afterglow.

"I love you……hero" Hunter sweetly said.

"Even if you can't say the same……it's ok…..i just wanted to show you my love, respect, and gratitude toward you……"

These words made Keith's heart sink to the bottom…..he felt so guilty he couldn't return his feelings.

_You can….go ahead. _"I love you too…" Keith said.

Hunter was so happy…..he cried into Keith's chest till he had nothing left.

"Please promise me though……keep this between us?" Hunter said. "It's special…."

_See? _

"I promise" Keith said.

They both finished up and pulled on their boxers and made their way out. Hunter gave a wink good night and Keith just nodded.

_What have I done? _Keith made his way back to his room……only to find Exile sprawled out in all his glorious beauty.

_Exile you're so beautiful…..I don't deserve you….._

Keith only managed a half smile at Exile.

"You like?' Exile said with a grin. "Mmmmm….very much….but do you think we can skip the romance? I'm feeling a little tired….." Keith said.

Exile's face fell, making Keith feel horrible. "Why comrade? You okay?" Keith's emotions began to well up….he wanted to confess everything to Exile….to tell him he betrayed him….how he was so pathetically weak. Keith shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Comrade….you terrible liar….you keep forgetting were dogs…..we can sense this type of stuff." Exile said with worry. "What is it? Tell me! Were partners…you know you can trust me!"

_Trust? I just had sex with another guy! I've broken that trust! _

"Comrade…come lie with me…and tell me what's wrong…" Exile soothed.

Keith couldn't take it, he just fell to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Exile got up immediately and picked up Keith in his arms, supporting him totally.

"Exile…..I betrayed you….our trust…..Hunter was in the bathroom…..shower….oh Christ!" Keith cried into Exile.

"What?! Did he come on to you?! Were you forced?!" Exile said with anger.

"No…..I gave into weakness…..he was upset….he said he didn't want to be alone……and I…." Keith managed.

_I'm sick of this….tired of hurting people….needless casualties……I've made my decision….I'm aborting this mission…..I'm going after Wesker alone! Goodbye Exile….._

"Comrade…? What?" Exile said dumbfounded. Exile was in so much shock he released Keith….

_This is my chance._

Keith did the hardest thing he had to do……he somersault kicked Exile into the wall and ran out of the room. He got to the keypad and issued his executive lockdown on all the doors to the bedrooms….they weren't permanently locked, just enough time for Keith to get his equipment and get back into the facility so he could find some traces of Wesker's whereabouts. Exile shook off the pain and immediately ran to the door yelling "Comrade! What are you doing! Stop! Please!"

_I'm sorry Exile….I'm not going to hurt you anymore….stay safe…I love you….._

Keith heard Exile pounding the door with his massive strength, even thought these doors were reinforced steel Keith knew the doors wouldn't hold for long. He hurried to the armory and stocked up on supplies. Body armor, grenades, ammo everything. He stopped when he saw Chris's old Samurai Edge, a modified Beretta hanging on the wall. He remembered when Chris gave it to him and how Keith was so excited.

_Flashback_

"_Chris! This is?!" Keith exclaimed. "Yep partner my old samurai edge, the good old zombie killer….I want you to have it." Chris said. "What? Why?!" Keith exclaimed. "Cause you're my partner and I love you....promise me you'll take care of it. If you ever get a chance….kill a part of Umbrella with it." Chris said. "I will…thank you so much…." Keith said._

_End Flashback_

Keith took the Beretta and handled it, it still was in great shape and fired perfectly the last time Keith used it. _I won't fail you again master…._ Keith holstered the Beretta in his back holster, grabbed all the clips and ammo he could carry and shut the case. He grabbed his 45's holstered them along with a spare AR-15 on the shelf.

_Wesker…….I swear I'll make you pay……just you wait._

Keith shut the doors, went to the control room to leave a message for the Rovers, and got out of the sub, heading back to the now creature infested facility.

_Exile…….I love you….._


	8. Infiltration into Hell

_Comrade! What are you doing! _

Exile continued to pound the door mercilessly trying to break it down.

_Comrade I forgive you for what you did with Hunter……I know it's in nature to not push away…..please don't do anything stupid! _

Exile began to have tears well in his eyes thinking of what Keith might do….he pushed those thoughts aside.

_I've got to work faster! Maybe if I freeze door…._

Exile froze the door and with a massive hit it shattered.

"Comrade! Keith! Where are you!" he shouted in desperation.

"Exile?! What's going on?! All the doors are locked!" Hunter shouted through the door.

Colleen was shouting the same thing from her room.

_Hunter……I'm going kill you….._

"Hold on! Stand back! I'll freeze door then shatter them!" Exile exclaimed.

Exile froze the doors and shattered them with his massive strength.

"What the hell is going on!?" the two exclaimed.

_You now damn well Hunter…._

"Comrade Keith got upset and issued lockdown…..I don't know where he went." Exile replied.

"You don't think……" Colleen trailed off.

"No…..he didn't go after Wesker by himself did he?!" Hunter exclaimed.

_Probably…he felt so guilty….he probably didn't want to hurt us anymore….poor comrade…._

"Let's go to the control center…maybe there is some trace of him there…." Exile said.

They all headed to the control room where the console light was blinking, indicating a message. Exile pressed the button and Keith's face appeared.

"Rovers…..I'm sorry I got you involved in this…..I've cause you so much pain….caused one of your teammates to commit suicide…..so many things. If you're getting this message….I've gone after Wesker alone. I'm not going to get you involved anymore! This is my fight…..I don't want you all to get killed….please try to understand."

_Comrade…._

"You all were awesome friends…..the best ones I've ever had…..and that is why I must do this alone….to protect the one….I mean one's I love. If you need weapons to escape….the armory is left unlocked…..feel free to use the sub too…..I hope to see you all again after this is all over……Goodbye….be safe." The transmission ended.

_Comrade…….I…….no! I won't let him go! We must hurry! But where has he gone?! The lockdown of the facility….I knew he blowing smoke….he went back to find traces of Wesker at the Facility…and to lift the lockdown…._

"Keith….." Hunter said. "He….is going to sacrifice himself for us…..?"

"He barely knows us!" Colleen exclaimed. "We have to go after him!"

"Where do we start looking?! He could be anywhere!" Hunter shouted.

"Comrades calm down…..where would he go? The facility is on lockdown also….he went back to find whereabouts of Wesker….think about it." Exile calmly explained.

"Let's get to the armory!" Hunter exclaimed.

They all ran to the armory…it was huge. All different types of weapons, armor, and equipment filled the room.

"Wow…." they all said.

"Let's stock up!" Exile shouted.

"Loves I'm going to fit this armor….I'll be back in a flash!" Colleen said.

She left leaving Hunter and Exile alone.

_Easy Exile.....calmly ask him…he's still your teammate…._

Exile went over to Hunter and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked.

"Comrade…..Keith told me everything……" Exile said.

Hunter froze….he was the reason why Keith ran off…..he upset the poor Shepherd so much……Hunter felt horrible.

"Exile…..I didn't mean too….I mean…..in the heat of the moment….I was so distraught…" Hunter rapidly let out.

_He seems guilty……so he doesn't know about Keith and I….._

"Hunter…there is something you should know……Keith and I….are very close. We share special brotherhood…..you follow..? Exile explained.

Hunter froze…."So you two are…together?" he asked.

"Not like that….we are not couple. We share very close bond on a deep level….were partners." Exile said.

"I didn't know…..I just admired Keith so much…..he's my hero…..and me being overly friendly…I couldn't help myself….." Hunter shamefully admitted. Hunter was so full of shame….he made his hero so upset that he ran off alone…and possibly be killed!

"We have to find him Exile!" Hunter proclaimed.

_S__o Hunter isn't the arrogant jock boy I thought he was……he has shame…..and honor….he was just showing his affection…_

_"We will….we will. First let's get prepared." Exile finished. _

_The two began rummaging through the equipment, there was a lot here. _

_Hunter chose two black Sig P229's in 45 caliber, along with a Benelli automatic shotgun. _

_"Man Keith has some nice stuff!" Hunter exclaimed, aiming the pistols around. _

_"Easy comrade! Don't shoot eye out!" Exile kidded. _

_Hunter laughed and grabbed magazines, ammo, a flashlight, and holsters. _

___Keith…..this time I'll be your hero…._ He finished putting on the ceramic armor suit he found and placed the equipment in all the necessary places. Exile chose the same suit, but for his firearms he chose two black Desert Eagles, and a M203 grenade launcher. 

_"Geez Exile…..going all out are we?" Hunter said with a smile. "Those 50's really kick!" _

_"You forget comrade I have super strength! Recoil means nothing to me!" he laughed. "The launcher is just for crowd control!" _

_They both shared a hearty laugh, and finished getting ready. Exile grabbed all the ammo, magazines, and various items he could fit into his armor, then his eye caught something. _

_"Resuscitation needles."_

_ Exile went over and examined them, seeing a manual with them. Reading the manual he discovered these could revive your partners and stabilize their condition if they were close to death…..he noticed there were some missing…. _

___Comrade….. _

_"Hey boys, how do I look?" Colleen said. _

_Colleen took ceramic suit and tailored it to fit her slim features….it showed a lot more than necessary. _

_Hunter thought __Keith still looks way better though…wait what?! It was just some brotherly love?! Wasn't it….._

_He shook his head and said "Great! Grab some equipment girly!"_

_ Colleen grabbed two HK USP 9mm's in stainless, along with an HK MP5 with a red dot sight. _

_"Comrade's! Lookie at what I found!" Exile exclaimed showing them the needles. _

_Exile explained their use to his teammates and they were shocked. _

_"Let's divide them up…..you never know…." Hunter said. They distributed them evenly and finished gathering their equipment, then headed to the control room for preparations. _

_"Well how do we get back in? The only way is through the main cargo bay doors…and I'm sure it's infested." Hunter said. _

_"We have no choice….we'll just have to fight our way through...." Colleen replied with a little doubt. "Well…we have no choice….you guys ready?" Exile said, cocking his guns. _

_Colleen and Hunter nodded, and they all climbed through the hatch into the unknown._

Keith approached the cargo bay doors…it was quiet…too quiet.

_Never a good sign…._

He opened the door with the code and slowly stepped in…it was weird, the lockdown was completely lifted again, and there was no evidence of a prior struggle.

_What the hell? Are these zombies super maids too? _

Keith made his way slowly inside. The hallway was empty, no signs of life.

_Clear right and left….where are they? _

Keith unholstered his 45's and pointed them in front of him….scanning the hallway as he made his way with extreme caution.

_This complex is huge….they could be anywhere…..stay frosty…_

"Uhhhhhhhh….ssssstt"

_O crap….._

Keith saw the creature up ahead, it was a zombie…but something was wrong…..this thing wasn't rotting…it was still human…..but acting like a zombie. It was moving a lot more smoothly than the standard zombie….and it seemed intelligent, it was looking around. Keith aimed for the head and BLAM! A slat and burst of red came rushing from the neck and it fell to the floor. Keith went up for a closer look, then something slithered out of its neck…Keith stomped on it.

_What is this?! _

Keith looked at it….it was some sort of slug.

_Is this the new virus? _

'RARRRRRRRRRRRRR!'

_Oh shit! _

Those things were coming…Keith aimed straight ahead. He counted 20 no…..40!

_I'll never get through this! Run Keith!_

Keith turned and ran as fast he could….he didn't know where he was going……he just needed to get away!

_Come on….Come on…..! Yes!_

He found a door and ran inside…and locked it with the inner keypad. These doors were made of the same kind of steel on his ship….it would take Exile's strength to break it.

_Exile….._ T

he mention of his name made Keith tear up instantly. What's more…..he was in the one place he didn't want to be…he was in Exile's room. Keith looked around…he saw the bed where they first made love….he sat on the bed and laid down…he could smile Exile's rich scent all over it. The scent filled his nose and made Keith so happy….yet so sad at the same time.

_It's over Redfield….you have to move on….you have a mission to complete! _

Keith stood up and looked around some more and saw Exile's tags on the dresser. He picked them up and put them on his silver chain…he wanted to have some memory of Exile. Keith finished and stood by the door listening for the creature's……nothing. He stepped outside…it was clear. The main hall was just ahead with an elevator leading to Shepherd's quarter's…maybe he could find some clues there.

_Here goes nothing……._

Keith kept pressing on into the unknown…..Exile's tags giving him strength.

_Something is wrong here…..this place is too tidy to have been infested…..what is this zombie cleaning service?_

The trio just came in through the cargo bay doors expecting a huge fight…but nothing. _T_

_his is weird…too quiet….I hope Keith is okay…_

"Guys I hear footsteps….get ready!" Colleen whispered loudly.

They all readied their weapons, waiting for the unknown to rear its head…..what they saw shocked them. It wasn't the zombie from before…..it was human…..but something was still wrong. The thing was hissing and growling…..and it was looking around….as it was searching for prey.

"What do we do? Kill or let it pass by?" Hunter asked.

"It's coming near us……Exile call the order!" Colleen said.

_I have bad feeling….but we're wasting time! _

"I got it." Exile replied. He aimed the desert eagle the things head….lined it up with the laser….then BLAM! The things head came clean off, creating a shower of crimson out of the neck.

"Nice shot!" Hunter said slapping Exile on the back. Exile just smiled….then he sensed something.

"What is it?" Colleen asked.

"RRARRGGGHHHH!"

"Oh shit!" they all said. An entire group of those things were running around the corner……there were 40…no 50!

"Run and shoot!" Exile ordered.

The trio began fire wildly while running backwards…..alot of the shots hit and bodies began to fall, but the crowd didn't seem to dissipate.

"I need to reload!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Me too!" Colleen exclaimed.

"I'll fire some grenades to slow them down….keep moving!" Exile shouted.

Exile fired three frags and it seemed to slow them down….but not for long.

"Comrades get to the main hall! We can barricade ourselves in there! Plus there's more room to fight!" Exile commanded.

They ran as fast as they could down the hallway to the main hall. Hunter punched the code, the doors swung open, and they ran inside. Hunter issued an executive lockdown on just that area using the keypad. The doors were reinforced, and they all crashed on the floor.

"What…the heck were those things?! They just kept coming!" Hunter exclaimed

"I don't know….they sure were fast!" Colleen added. "I wonder if comrade made it…." Exile said sadly.

All their faces dropped…poor Keith.

*Click Click* They all immediately got up and aimed their weapons at the source. Hunter shined his light…..it was Keith!

"Keith!" they all exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Guys?! How did you…?" Keith exclaimed.

"Were super heroes dude…." Hunter replied.

_You guys…..I….._

BAM! BAM! BAM! All four stood at attention a the door and then looked at the ceiling…those things were coming from everywhere. Keith looked around, the room was huge and open, but had no cover….at least they could move.

"Stay together guys…." Exile said.

"RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

The first wave came in from the ceiling, all screaming for a piece of the dogs. They all open fire and shot everything that moved. Keith shouted "Move around! Don't let them bite you! Use anything you have!" A monster came up to Keith and lunged at him. Keith fired a shot at the creature's shoulder….it stopped and was holding it's shoulder.

_These things feel pain…..great!_

"Guys aim for the trick spots on these guys, they feel pain! Stun them and use melee moves to conserve ammo!" Keith said.

They all acknowledged this and began doing as he said. Exile aimed for a creatures leg and it fell on one knee. Exile ran up and straightr punched him in the face, causing the creature to fly and knock over some more in the process. Colleen shot one in the shoulder and roundhoused kicked it knocking it to the ground. She pulled out her knife and impaled the creature in the head, killing it instantly. She was surrounded quickly and used her karate skills to get out. Hunter was shooting and hooking the creatures back and forth. He then pulled out his knife and began slashing and stunning in order to conserve ammo. "Frag out!" Exile shouted. Everyone rolled out of the way as a glorious explosion took out a crowd of zombies. Keith smiled….

_He sure can fight….what a guy!_

Keith continued to roll, backflip and shoot the creatures with all he had. Hunter couldn't help eye Keith despite his life being in mortal danger….

_Man…..this guy truly is something…..I sure can pick em….maybe Exile will share….._

"Oooooffffff!" Hunter shouted.

He was knocked over by a zombie and a group of them surrounded Hunter. Clawing, stomping, and unmercifully attacking him. Hunter began hooting and kicking, trying to get free…it was no use…he was done.

"Hunter!" Colleen shouted.

"Hold on!" Colleen had her hands full, she couldn't get to him.

"Comrade!" Exile shouted. He tried to get through with his brute strength, but there were too many.

_The world's fading….goodbye…..Keith….I failed to be your hero….! _

"Hold on!" Keith shouted.

Keith took out his AR-15 and tore through the crowd, leaping, kicking, and somersaulting to get to Hunter.

_Hold on Fanboy…..don't die!_

Keith shot all the zombies surrounding Hunter, and leaned over him He pulled out a needle and stuck Hunter in the chest. Hunter's body slowed down and slowly began to recover. His injuries were massive, but the resuscitation medicine would stabilize his heart and vitals.

"Come back here…." Keith said cooly.

_Keith…you saved me…._

"Stand back Hunter! I'll finish this!" Keith shouted. _Hero…_

Keith began fighting wildly with the zombies, making sure none got through.

"AAHHHHHHH! Help me!" Colleen screamed.

"Colleen!" Hunter screamed.

"No Hunter! You're far to injured! Don't move!" Keith said.

Hunter wasn't listening, he pulled out the auto shotgun and started tearing through the crowd.

"Colleen! COLLEEEEEN!" Hunter shouted.

"HEELPPPP! Augggggggh…." Colleen cried.

_No….NOOOOOOO! _

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Hunter shouted.

Suddenly Hunter felt a hard tug on his leg and he fell hard on the floor.

"Let go! LET GO!" Hunter exclaimed.

Hunter's injuries prevented him from fighting effectively. The creature continued to tear through his leg armor.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hunter cried.

"Comrade! ARrrgggggh!' Exile cried out.

He was surrounded by Zombies and was knocked down, being clawed, kicked,and screamed at.

"GET OFFFF! HI……OOOOOOOFFFF!" Exile was silenced by a stomp in the face.

"EVERYONE!" Keith shouted. Time slowed down......Keith's mind was running at the speed of light.

_Redfield! Do something! Your friends are dying!_

Keith went berserk with rage, yet he was able to fight effectively. His instinct mode was activating……one of the effects of the T-Virus….giving him the ability to fight amazingly.

_Flashback_

"_Jill no!" "AHHHHHHHH!" "S.T.A.R.S!!!!!!!!!." the horrible creature shouted. Jill and Keith were being pursued by an Umbrella tyrant called Nemesis, a creature specifically created to exterminate the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. Nemesis picked up Jill by the neck and was squeezing the life out of her! Keith fired his Glock as fast as he could, aiming for the head. The creature hesitated and threw Jill to the ground. The horrible creature ran torwards Keith at full speed. *Click Click* "Damn! OOOOOF!" he cried. He was thrown into a wall and nearly passed out. The creature ignored him and went after Jill. She pointed her Beretta….*click* "NO!" she shouted. Time slowed down…..Keith felt really weird…..andrenaline was pumping at the speed of light…..his strength increased along with his agility….he just acted. He ran toward the creature and leaped over him. He began punching and kicking the creature rapidly causing it to stager. The creature fought back, but missed. Keith made one last kick to the head and the creature fell unconscious……Keith along with it. A few hours later he woke up in what looked like a chapel with Jill looking over him. "Wha…happened?" he asked groggily. "You knocked the crap outta the creature…you went berserk and blacked out!"_

_Jill explained. Keith remembered it all….what is this power? "You surprise me more and more…..let's get going, we can talk later." Keith nodded._

_End Flashback_

"RRRRrrRRRRRR…..RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keith roared.

He began firing with his 45's wildly, hitting everything around him. He ran wildly throught the crowd leaping, punching, kicking, rolling with such ferocity. He killed everything in his path. Hunter and Exile were utterly shocked….what was he? Keith eventually made his way over to Exile and cleared out the Zombies, then to Hunter, then Colleen.

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! *Pant Pant*" Keith panted.

His body slowed down….he was going to black out.

_Is everyone okay?_

He looked around. Exile seemed alright; despite his massive injuries…he was covered in blood and wounds. Hunter looked horrible…..his armor was shredded and was covered in so much blood his golden fur was now crimson.

_Colleen…what about…?_

"Colleen? COLEEEEN! Open our eyes! Hold on!" Hunter cried.

He crawled over to Colleen, took out a resuscitation needle and attempted to revive her….nothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Please wake up!" Hunter cried in anguish.

From what Keith could see…..Colleen was horrible. Her throat was torn out and she was covered in so much blood…….no amount of revive could bring her back.

_I failed…another life needlessly lost…when will I stop failing?! _Keith blacked out to Hunter's uncontrollable sobs. _So much loss…..why? Why? What good can possibly come from people dying? Wesker…….you won't win, I swear._


	9. Escape form Hell, into Heaven

_Where am I? _

Keith slowly opened his eyes…..he was in what seemed to be an infirmary.

"Comrade? Comrade! Your awake! Thank god!" Exile breathed.

Keith looked at Exile, his wounds were now covered in bandages, but he still looked horrible, you could still see the blood and tears in his armor.

_Where's Hunter? Colleen?! _

He looked around and he saw Hunter sitting in a chair across the room, head down and eyes shut. Colleen was no where to be found…..she must have….. Keith sat up slowly and said nothing; the room was heavy with silence.

Keith finally said "What happened? Are the creatures gone? Where's Col….." Keith didn't dare finish that sentence.

"You went berserk and killed all of them….saving me and Hunter….but……" Exile trailed off, tears in his eyes.

Keith looked at Hunter and he met his gaze. Keith was almost……frightened. The golden retriever's eyes were empty and devoid of any life…….his face pure darkness. Keith wanted to cry right then and there……he couldn't take it. Keith looked away and examined himself. He was pretty banged up too, bandages all over and blood all over his armor.

_What do we do now? We can't do this alone! We need to escape this place first…….but we still have no leads on Wesker….forget him. We have to get out of here!_

Keith finally spoke up "We need to get outta here…..forget Wesker for now…..let's get back to the sub….."

Exile spoke up "Comrade…..the sub is…..destroyed….apparently spy planted C4 after we left…."

_Damn! Were gonna die down here!_

"Is there any other way?" Keith asked.

"Well…..we have plane….but it's on the other side of the facility…we'd never make it in our condition. Who knows what else is out there?" Exile replied.

_We have no choice….communication is cut…._

"We have no choice….we need….." Keith was cut off.

*Click* "Shut up……..SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hunter screamed while pointing his pistol at Keith.

Exile and Keith froze, Hunter was threatening someone, something he would never do.

"YOU! COLLEEN WAS KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU GOT US INVOLVED IN THIS MESS WHEN YOU KNEW IT COULD BE AVOIDED! I TRUSTED YOU…BELIEVED IN YOU……CALLED YOU MY HERO….AND LIKE THAT TWO OF MY FRIENDS ARED DEAD! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU…."

"Hunter I'm sorry…" was all Keith could say.

"THEN GO!" Hunter shouted.

_Hunter….._

Hunter suddenly looked at the floor, and lowered his gun, Keith wasted no time, he ran up to Hunter and bear hugged him.

"LET ME GO!" he screamed.

"Shhhhhh……Hunter…please calm down…..I'm sorry…..please…." Keith pleaded with sorrow.

"LET ME GO! Let go…let…..*sniffle* *sob*" Hunter said.

Hunter's gun fell to the floor, and his arms surrounded Keith.

"Hunter….I'm sorry……I swear I'll kill the bastards responsible for this…..calm down…..shhhhh." Keith soothed.

Hunter said nothing, and he buried himself into Keith.

"It's okay……." Keith said rocking him gently. "Shhhh…….."

Hunter continued to sob and Exile came over. He said nothing, he just surrounded his comrades in his huge arms and held them, grieving with them.

_Wesker…..I know not who you are….but one who enjoys giving out pain for pleasure……has no right to live. If Keith fails….I'll be the one to kill you._

The three canines stood there for awhile, when their tender moment was shattered by an alarm.

"The self destruct system has been activated….repeat the self destruct system has been activated…..15 minutes till detonation…"

_What the hell? Someone human was in the complex?! Who activated the sequence?!_ Keith thought.

"What in world?! Only master has the clearance for that sequence! Who?!" Exile exclaimed.

"There's no time! We need to get outta here!" Keith shouted. "Hunter, where's the plane?"

Hunter shook himself from his grief and said "Follow me! This way!" he said running out the door.

_We're all injured pretty badly still…..and were low on ammo…..shit! We are not gonna die down here! We have to try!_

Keith and Exile ran after Hunter the best they could, waving their weapons around just in case there were any monsters.  
_So far so good…..maybe we killed them all……_

"STOP!" Hunter exclaimed.

_What in the…..? _

A humanoid like creature was walking torwards them….as it got closer they saw who it was….it was Shepherd.

"Master!" Exile and Hunter exclaimed.

They were about to run up when Keith stopped them.

"What are you doing?! That's our master! We……"

"Haahhahahah" the thing laughed evily.

"Master….?"

What they saw next was horrendous....hundreds of leech, tentacle like creatures began to overwhelm Shepherd. It kept mutating till it was just a huge thing made of those things, it screamed horrendously.

"RUN!" Keith shouted "GET AWAY! WE CAN'T FIGHT THAT THING!"

The two Rovers were still somewhat stunned, but managed to move in time.

"Five minutes till detonation…" the alarm said.

"Hunter?! Is there another way?!" Keith shouted.

"This way! There's a cargo lift that leads to the plane!" he replied. T

he three sprinted after Hunter to the lift, luckily it was on the same floor, and they immediately hopped on.

"Whew……" all three said.

_T__his thing is so slow…come on!_

_BAM! CLANG! They looked down, and saw the creature chasing after them. _

___Damn! _

"Shoot it! Slow it down!" Keith ordered. A

ll three aimed their pistols and fired rapidly downward, hoping to slow the creature down. It worked a little…but they were running out of ammo! Hunter was already on his last few shells, and Exile was low on his pistol ammunition, Keith was out of 45's and already using his AR.

_We can't use the grenade launcher……too tight of a space….but were running out of options! Hurry you stupid lift!_

According to the indicator on the lift, they were one floor away, thank god, but they were running out of time and space….

"Two minutes till detonation…"

_We have no choice… _

"Exile! Fire an RPG on that thing! We need a little more time!"

"You crazy! In this tight space….." Exile replied.

"I know! Trust me, aim low as you can!"

Exile nodded and equipped the launcher, loaded an RPG and aimed.

"Die…..you piece of shit!" he shouted.

The grenade fired and hit the monster, but also rocked the lift! What's more they hit a gas line!

"SHIT!" they all shouted.

Phsssssft……BOOM! The creature was engulfed in the flames and screamed violently….but the flames were still coming!

_Come on…….._

DING! All three jumped out of the Elevator, but then were knocked forward by a massive explosion, casing them to roll along the hard concreted floor.

"Everyone okay?!" Keith shouted.

"Yeah…." the two Rovers groaned.

"Come on! To the plane!" Hunter shouted recovering.

The plane was crimson red and was huge, accomedering all sorts of weapons. The three ran inside, Hunter scrambling to the controls.

"One minute till detonation…" The Engines fired and the plane ascended, aiming for the giant hole in the ceiling.

"Hold on!" Hunter shouted. The plane ascended upward as quickly as possible, then they saw blue sky.

"Five……Four…..Three….Two……One……" SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Flames came rushing from below, pushing the plane out into the open air, causing it to shake violently.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all three shouted.

The plane settled down, and Hunter put it auto pilot, and fell back into the pilot seat. The three dogs were exhausted, and they said nothing for a bit…then Hunter spoke up.

"Our home……" he sadly mentioned. They saw black smoke over the Horizon where they had just narrowly escaped.

"Yeah….." Exile replied.

"That bastard….I'm going to kill him myself……" Hunter shook with rage. "He took my friends……my love…..and now my home…I'll never forgive him."

Keith was shocked, Hunter reminded him of himself after the Raccoon incident, his eye's sharing the same fire.

"Get in line comrade……I've got a score to settle too……he'll never get away with this…" Exile said with anger.

Guys……I'll make sure you get a shot in too…..

"Hunter…is there a communications console in here….I'm going to contact Chris." Keith said.

Hunter pointed behind him to a huge computer, and Keith made his way over, he decided to leave the two alone for awhile. Keith punched in his master's information and then Chris suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Keith! Are you okay! What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed.

_So much…._

Keith went on to explain the entire mess, he told about his encounter with Wesker, Shepherd, the creatures and the two lives lost.

Chris was shocked and replied "Keith……I'm sorry. I didn't realize Shepherd was the same guy. I didn't mean for you to get involved so deeply. Wesker……we'll finish this later Keith. I'm sending you the coordinates to our base in Australia, I'll be waiting for you all there. Keith….you're such a good dog……I love you…."

"Master…" Keith replied.

Chris just smiled and gave a salute, Keith did the same and they signed off.

_Master…thank you…_.

Keith made his way back to the two Rovers, the two were still dead silent.

"Guys…were going to Australia to meet with Chris. Hunter put these coordinates into the auto pilot, let's all try and get some rest" Keith said.

Hunter nodded and did what he was told. Afterward he showed Keith around the ship. It was much like his sub, bedrooms, bathrooms, a study, armory, etc.

"Guy's I want to be alone…..' Hunter said. "Good night…."

Keith looked after Hunter sadly as Hunter shut his door.

_Poor guy….._

Keith looked over at Exile, Exile was in no better shape than Hunter, his eyes so full of darkness. Keith went over to Exile and kissed him on the cheek, Exile responded with a smile.

"I love you….' Keith sweetly said.

"Me too." Exile replied. "Let's get out of these clothes……how bout a shower?"

Keith's eyes lit up, and nodded. They both made their way to their bathroom, which Exile's massive frame pretty much filled. They stripped off, took after their bandages, and got into the shower. Keith was behind Exile, he was covered in so many wounds…..Keith felt so bad. He began to gently rub Exile's back, trying to not to agitate his wounds.

_These wounds are because of me…_…

Keith then began to lick over the deep wounds, trying to heal them.

"Comrade….." Exile said looking over his shoulder.

Keith said nothing, he just kept licking the wounds, trying to make himself feel better. It wasn't working…..it was making him upset even more.

"Here…..let me do the same for you….." Exile soothed, seeing Keith getting upset. Exile turned around began to touch Keith's various wounds around his Torso…making Keith whine a little.

"Shhhhhh….." Exile soothed. Exile began to lick over Keith's wounds, making Keith whimper and moan a little. Keith began again to lick Exile's wounds on chest and torso, he was beginning to get aroused a little.

No….not now….I want this moment to stay tender…not get dirty…..

Exile noticed this and began to fondle Keith gently, rolling his balls between his fingers, rubbing his sheath softly.

Keith whimpered and moaned, then Exile said "You not only need physical healing…..but emotional…..touch me comrade……make us whole again…." he whispered.

Exile…..

Keith began to rub Exile's back, squeezing his massive cheeks, eliciting a moan from Exile's lips. Keith gave one more squeeze savoring the feeling…then he made his way to Exile's sheath. Keith began to handle his blue furry balls, rubbing over his soft sheath. Exile began to pant and moan…..making him extend to his max length.

"Ready?" Exile said.

Keith smiled and nodded, and put their manhood's together. Exile began to hump and rub their member's together….causing the two to moan and pant rapidly.

Exile…..

"Exile…..Exile….." Keith moaned, over and over.

"Comrade…Keith…" Exile the same.

The two did this for awhile….then they were covered in their love once again. They licked themselves clean…savoring each other's taste and scent. "We are whole again…." Exile whispered. "Feel better….?" "Yes…..thank you…." The two hugged…then Keith remembered something…Hunter had no one to make him feel this way……Keith felt horrible.

"What's wrong comrade?" Exile questioned.

"I was thinking about Hunter…he has no one now…." Keith replied.

Exile looked at Keith and smiled "What he needs is hero…he needs you……make him happy partner….."

Keith was shocked "Exile? Are you sure? What about us?"

"I still love you no matter what, but Hunter needs someone too….I'm willing to share…..I like him too. He's still my friend."

"Okay…thank you Exile…." Keith replied.

Exile nodded and they hugged again. They walked to their room, put on their boxers, and turned on the TV. There was nothing on…..so the two cuddled up and drifted off to sleep. Keith woke up in the middle of the night with a dry throat. He got up and went to bathroom sink, cupped his hands to get some water, and then looked in the mirror pondering.

_Is Hunter okay? I better check on him…._

Keith walked out into the hallway to Hunter's room. He slowly opened the door and saw Hunter lying on the bed nude, wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" Keith said.

"Hey…." Hunter replied.

Keith couldn't help eye Hunter a little bit, eyes trailing over the beautifully gold fur toned body.

Keith mentally slapped himself "Are you okay? Can you sleep?"

"Not really…..but I'll be okay." Hunter replied, trying to avoid Keith's gaze.

Fanboy….I mean Hunter…..

"You want me to stay with you so you can fall asleep?" Keith asked.

Hunter perked up a little "What about Exile? Aren't you…?"

"He's fine with it…..he said since you were so lonely that well…." Keith trailed off.

Hunter smiled "Thank you…."

Keith nodded, took off his boxers, and went to lie beside laid his head on Keith's chest, and closed his eyes, and began to rub his chest gently. Keith embraced Hunter and began to gently rub his back, soothing him. Keith also began to hum the Tomb Raider theme for no apparent reason while holding Hunter, making Hunter smile.

"I love that game…" he whispered.

Keith smiled and continued his work. Keith looked over Hunter's wounds and noticed how they were just as bad as Exile's……

He has no one to do this…..Keith began to lick over Hunter's wounds all over his body.

"Keith….you don't have to do that….." he moaned.

"Who else will? Relax…..shhh……" Keith soothed.

Hunter relaxed and let Keith do his work, Hunter noticed the wounds on Keith also, and began to do the same.

"Hunter….."

"Keith….."

They did this for awhile, when Keith noticed a wound on Hunter's ass.

_Bad Redfield! Bad!_

Keith couldn't help it; he began to lick the wound.

"Ohhhhh…..Keith….." Hunter moaned.

Hunter lay on his stomach, and spread his legs, exposing him even more.

_Man….._

Keith then began to lick between Hunter's tight cheeks, getting over the tailhole.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Hunter lightly screamed. Hunter was getting erect, as was Keith.

He flipped Hunter over, and said "You ready?" Keith smiled.

Hunter nodded, and Keith positioned himself over Hunter. He began humping slowly and steadily picking up speed, causing the two to moan crazily.

"Hero…………HERO!" Hunter screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhh……." Keith said.

The two did this for awhile and then they came all over each other, satisfied and feeling much better.

"I love you….hero…" Hunter whispered.

"I love you too…" Keith rasped.

"I'm so sleepy…" Hunter yawned.

"Shhhhh…then go to sleep….I'll still be here…" Keith said.

Hunter smiled and shut his eyes, snoring softly. Keith wanted to stay with him….but he wanted to be with Exile too. So he picked up Hunter and cradled him in his arms, and took him back to his room. He laid Hunter down on the far right side of the bed Exile and Keith were both sharing, and climbed in the middle.

_This is heaven…_.

He was between two males that he loved so much and they loved him back. Hunter shifted and cuddled onto Keith, and Exile did the same…..Keith never felt so whole in his life. He smiled and drifted off to sleep…..with a smile on his face. T

Through all the shit we've been through….we found something unexpected……each other……nothing can break this bond…ever.


	10. Brotherhood

"Mmmmmm….." Keith groaned as he woke up from his deep sleep.

Keith opened his eyes and looked around him, he was still between his two new found brothers….who were still snoring softly and clinging to Keith. Keith smiled and kissed them both on the muzzle, and then ruffled their head fur softly. He untangled himself from the two without waking them, and made his way to the window. He peeked out of the blinds and saw pure ocean, there were still a ways from Australia.

_Might as well do some research in the meantime….I hope this plane has internet…..I need to access the BSAA data base….Progenitor virus huh?_

Keith made his way out of the room slowly without waking the two, and shut the door behind him. He didn't even bother putting on clothes, the two had seem him naked countless times anyway. He sat down in front of the counsel and opened Internet explorer, it connected right away.

_All right! Now let's get to the database…..password….I'm in! _

Keith got in and went to the search engine, typed in the term, and it popped up.

_Wow….there's a lot of stuff…..there were a lot of people working on this….but it seems Shepherd was the brains of the operation. Apparently he discovered the…."parasite?!" in Africa back in 1986…..so the original infection was caused by a Parasite?! That's a new one on me…..So the virus really isn't a virus? Wait…._ _This doesn't make much sense…anyway all I need to know is it's dangerous. From what I can gather…what Wesker was saying was true, this thing has amazing transformation capabilities, plus it allows the carrier to keep it's original form, making the perfect weapon in disguise, and apparently can be controlled with some sort of……sound waves? Interesting….a dangerous weapon that CAN be controlled….shit. According to this though…..the experiment was abandoned back in 1992 when an accident occurred…no one would say exactly what happened….but Shepherd disappeared soon afterward, taking a majority of the research data with him. However….there was just enough data to construct the T-Virus, and apparently that was a huge success……mostly. The rest here is about the outbreak…stuff I don't already know. Wait…what's this? _Keith saw toward the bottom of the page, he saw something entitled "The Kennedy Report" Keith clicked on it and began to read. _Hmmm…Leon S. Kennedy…..wasn't he a survivor from Raccoon? Yeah….that's him, he was the sole survivor of the RPD police department, his first day too, bummer. Apparently now he's working as a top secret agent for the President, doing who knows what. Apparently the president's daughter was kidnapped and taken to a remote part of Europe, and Kennedy was sent in to investigate. Upon reaching the area…..he encountered another nightmare. Crazed villagers began attacking him like the zombies in Raccoon…..but they were human, fast, and intelligent. Kennedy found out later they were infected with some sort of Parasite called "Las Plagas"……controlled by a crazed cult leader named Osmond Sattler. Apparently, Sattler used sound waves to control the various monstroscities._ Keith looked at some of the pictures Kennedy gathered while on his mission, they were literally things not meant to see the light of day._ Man……this is bad….really bad…..I can't believe this thing exists! What else is there? Just various information about the parasite…..wait….the President's daughter was infected?! Why?! Hmmm…..apparently it was going to be some sort of bioterrorism against America……but Kennedy removed the parasite somehow….with some sort of medical laser. Unfortunately it was destroyed in the explosion in the aftermath…..oh well. Kennedy reported that he managed to get a sample, but it was stolen by an enemy spy working for Wesker. Damn! Wesker has a sample, this is bad, he's already recreated the protaginator virus from the parasite. Albert Wesker…..let's see….. _Keith continued to dig for more information…..but he didn't have the required clearance….he needed Chris's codes. _Dammit! Oh well, I can talk to Chris in Australia and ask him personally. I can't how much in the dark I was about all this….I really don't know anything. Why would Chris lie to me about all this? _

"Morning Comrade! Whatcha doin?" Exile's happy Russian voice rang out.

Keith quickly closed out of the window, and turned to Exile, he was still in the buff, Keith's favorite form.

"Just a little research on our new virus….there's actually more on this thing than I thought….." Keith replied blushing.

"Oh? Like what?" Exile said. "Hmmm…it would probably be better if Hunter was here too…..it'd be better if I didn't have to explain it twice." Keith replied. "Where is he anyway?"

"Still sawing logs….I take it you made him feel better…" Exile said smiling.

"Yeah…are you sure your okay with this?" Keith questioned.

"Of course! I trust you completely, that's what being a partner is all about!" Exile laughed.

Keith smiled back, _Exile you're so awesome….._

"And as a reward……I give you this……." Exile said seductively.

Exile picked Keith up and gave him the deepest, and most passionate kiss ever. _Exile you dog! _

Keith was shocked, but managed a "Wow…."

Exile just smiled, and said "I'm famished…..haven't eaten in days…..how bout some breakfast?" Keith's stomach rumbled, and Exile responded "I'll take that as yes! I'll get started, go wake up Hunter, he'll be in bed all day at this rate!" he laughed.

Keith yawned, nodded and got up to wake up Hunter. He walked in and took in the beautiful sight before him. Hunter was sprawled out on the bed with a little drool on his muzzle, snoring lightly, and fully erect.

_He's so beautiful…..I don't want to wake him up….._

Keith went over and lay down next to Hunter. He kissed his forehead lightly, and rubbed his head fur. He rubbed all around Hunter's torso, feeling the well toned muscles, enjoying Hunter's slight laughter.

_Someone's ticklish….._

Keith began to tickle Hunter all over, making Hunter giggle

"Stop it Keith…..that tickles…."

"Wake up and I'll stop then" Keith laughed.

"HAhhahaaaa……okay…okay!" Hunter giggled.

Hunter stirred and sat up, stretching and cracking his back.

"YAWNNNN!" Hunter said opening his maul widely.

"Hahahhahaa" Keith laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hunter laughed.

Keith pointed to Hunter's………excitement. Hunter looked down and blushed a deep red, he attempted to cover himself up.

"Sssssorrry! Morning wood!" Hunter said with extreme embarrassment. "

Ha…..what are you so shy about…..I've seen you and had the pleasure of you twice now!" Keith laughed.

Hunter smiled and loosened up a bit, uncovering himself.

Keith said seductively "I've got the perfect cure for your "wood." K

eith didn't hesitate, he leaned forward and bit softly on Hunter's neck, taking his rod in his hand. Keith began to pump slowly and steadily making Hunter moan and whimper.

"You're so cute when you do that….." Keith whispered.

Hunter smiled slightly with his eye's shut, and laughed slightly.

_Redfield you're such a horn ball…..oh well…._

Eventually Hunter came all over himself.

"What a wake up call…I wasn't predicting this!" Hunter said.

_He's starting to say his corny lines again….he's starting to feel better….I'm so glad. _

Keith smiled and replied "You're welcome, now go get cleaned up, Exile's making breakfast.

Hunter nodded and made his way to the shower, mooning Keith along the way. He winked and shut the door behind him.

_What a tease……Man that food smells good! I can't believe Exile can cook too! Man Redfield you've done good! Two of the greatest guys in the world all to yourself! _

Keith smiled happily to himself and made his way to the Kitchen.

"Hey there brother!" Exile happily shouted.

Keith blushed, Exile was wearing nothing but a white apron covering his front end, his massive behind protruding out the back.

Keith laughed and said "You know I can't take you seriously wearing that."

"Well I think we've been through enough serious shit to finally loosen up a little. Relax comrade! Enjoy the view while you're at it. Besides you're no better…..wearing nothing at all!" Exile pointed out.

Keith laughed and sat down at the table, waiting for Hunter to finish cleaning, and Exile cooking breakfast. There was already quite a spread pancakes, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, bacon, toast and lots more.

"Wow Exile…..I didn't know you could cook! You're full of surprises!"

"Life is full of surprises comrade…..and you're the best out of them all, I would have never expected to find someone like you to love….especially after……" Exile fell silent, his face fell.

_Exile….._

"Exile? Are you…..?" Keith questioned.

"Comrade….I want to tell you something about my past…...it's about my family." Exile sadly said. "Before I was Road Rover….I had a family in Russia…..a beautiful wife and two pups….we were happy together. Her name was Mira, my first and only love…until I met you. I actually knew about Umbrella before I met you…they attacked the village where we were living. We were a remote village in middle of nowhere…so they decided to use the village as testing ground. They unleashed several of their creations on the village so they could gather….data. My family and I tried to escape….but we were cornered in a house by one of those…I believe it's called…hunter. I lunged at the creature and fought hard with it, but it was so incredibly fast. It knocked me through a window, and I rolled along the ground. "EXILE! NOOOOOO!" Mira screamed. I tried to move quickly, but my back leg was sprained…I tried my hardest to get back to them. I managed to get to the window….what I saw I will never forget." Exile's voice waivered, tears filling his eyes.

"The creature shrieked loudly and cut through my family like ribbons, their screams so horrific… I saw as the last light faded from their eyes……I was in such in shock I couldn't move. I didn't know what to feel……it felt like my entire soul just died. I did the only thing I could think of…..I ran. Ran far away from that terrible scene…..I managed to escape the town….and was later found by a kind human who treated me leg. I became his work dog, and lived with him before I became Road Rover. I never loved anyone ever again……I was afraid I was too weak to protect them if something were to happen again…." Exile's voice broke and he began to softly sob.

_Damn you Umbrella….Wesker….I hate you all! What you did to Exile…….I will never forgive you……you will go down, even if I go down with you! You think you can trample all over innocent lives just to get ahead?! You…….I……will never…….._

Keith was never filled with such anger, sorrow, contempt, and pity all at one time…Umbrella had hurt his brother so deeply. Exile was softly sobbing while leaning on the counter, he looked so pitiful. Keith went up behind him and hugged him from behind, trying to soothe the poor dog. Keith licked the back of Exile's neck, and Exile slowly calmed down.

"Exile…..I swear…we'll make them pay….I didn't know….." Keith whispered.

"It's all right comrade…..I have you…..and Hunter as well…..you are my family now….." Exile replied.

Nothing more was said, the two just held each other for awhile, enjoying each other's company, until they head Hunter coming their way. The two separated and Keith sat down.

"Morning guys! How bout that view out there? Just pure blue!" Hunter happily shouted. _G_

_lad to see you're back to your old self fanboy……_

"Wow Exile….nice outfit!" Hunter laughed.

Exile smiled and responded "Would you rather see what's underneath?"

Hunter blushed a little and said "Nah I'm good! Wow! What a spread! Thanks Exile! I had no idea you could cook!"

"Thanks comrade, let's dig in!" Exile shouted.

The three canines literally dug in to the food, they were still dogs after all, and they were famished beyond understanding.

"BELCHHHH!!!!" all three let out.

"Man Exile….that was awesome…" Keith said patting his stomach.

"Yeah…..I'm stuffed!" Hunter said.

"Thanks comrades, now let's clean this up and get ready for meeting with your master Keith…I'm sure he'd be shocked to see you in well….." Exile giggled.

"Yeah you're right…..okay." Keith replied.

"Man I'm all sticky!" Hunter said. "I just had a bath! Oh well! That's a dog for you!"

Keith looked at himself, he was a mess too, along with Exile.

"We'll shower in a bit Comrade, let's clean up Kitchen first." Exile said.

The three gathered up the dishes, washed them, and put them away. They made there way back to their bedrooms so they could get ready for their meeting.

"Hey Exile, I'm gonna hop in first, okay?" Keith said.

"Okay comrade" Exile said with a mischievous grin.

_What is he planning? _

Keith smiled to himself and went into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He adjusted the temperature to his liking, and stepped in. He began to wash the stickiness out of his fur, and various areas, enjoying the soothing water. Keith thought he heard footsteps, but he ignored the sound. Then all of the sudden he was grabbed from behind, Keith tried to fight it, but he was taken so off guard he was restrained perfectly.

"Calm down partner…it's only me!" Exile heartily laughed.

"You scared the shit outta me!" Keith breathed.

"Sorry! But to make it up to you I have a surprise……" Exile whispered.

Then Hunter stepped in front of him, in all his glory.

"What are you guys doing….?" Keith questioned.

"We just wanted to thank you for all you've done for us…..in a special way." Hunter sweetly said.

Keith froze, he was between the two males he loved so much, and what's more they weren't fighting over him….they loved him so much they were willing to share him.

_Guys……..I……_

"Don't say anything comrade…just let us work…..we love you so much……" Exile whispered softly.

Keith was so happy he could cry…..but he didn't, he just closed his eyes. Hunter closed the remaining gap between Keith, and started kissing him. Keith opened his mouth willingly, and wrestled with Hunter's tongue. Exile began biting down on Keith's neck gently, nibbling slightly. He began to rub Keith's back slowly, then began rubbing his ass.

_Oh man……I'm in heaven…….I can't believe this is happening….._

Keith moaned in sheer Ecstasy and began fondling his two brother's sheaths with separate hands, massaging the balls gently.

"Brother…….." Exile and Hunter moaned.

"Hey Hunter…..let's give our bro here a little show…." Exile said.

Hunter took his attention from Keith, and began kissing Exile over Keith's shoulder, the two males surrounding Keith then began grinding and humping into him, making Keith writhe with pleasure.

"Oh guys……." Keith moaned.

The two Rover's smiled through the kiss, looking at Keith lovingly. The three were growing more excited by the second, all three extending to their maximum length. Hunter began rapidly grinding his crotch into Keith's while Exile was riding his along Keith's lower back.

_My god…….MY GOD! _

Keith was still feeling up his brother's crotches, making the other two whine in pleasure.

Keith finally said "Guys……I'm getting close!"

"Us too…." Both replied. "Hang on……we'll go together."

"ARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!" all three howled, spreading their love all over each other.

The three howled for awhile, letting the entire world know they were brothers to the end, whole, happy, and in love. The three panted, and were engulfed in a glorious afterglow.

"I love you.....Exile……Hunter….my brothers………..." Keith whispered.

"Same here……." They replied.

The three just stood under the warm water, holding, kissing, and caressing each other lightly, until an alrm sounded.

"Destination to be reached in 30 minutes." "Well comrades, let's finish up and get ready, we can do this later" Exile said.

They all finished up and hopped out of the shower, dried themselves, and went to get dressed. Luckily the place was stocked with extra clothing for when the Rovers had to travel.

"Hey should we dress up? I mean we are meeting with military….." Hunter said.

"Haha don't worry Hunter. There is nothing formal about my master or his team. Dress how you like, but just make sure you WEAR something." Keith laughed.

They all laughed, and proceeded to get ready Keith dug through the closets and found a pair of loose blue jeans and a white tank top along with some black combat boots. Exile chose a pair of camo shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of combat boots as well, while Hunter chose a pair of loose khaki green shorts, along with a black tank top, and a pair of combat boots.

"Do I look alright?" Exile asked flexing his muscles.

"Awesome, you look like something out of the military, you too Hunter!" Keith said.

Hunter blushed and replied "Thanks…."

_Heh who know fanboy could be so shy……_

"Well guys let's get some equipment together, you never know we might be walking into a warzone, besides it's not like the military aren't used to weapons anyway." Keith said with a bit of seriousness. Hunter and Exile nodded, and showed Keith to the armory. It was pretty much the same as Keith's sub, weapons and equipment galore, although a majority of it wasn't as nice or nearly as mil-spec. Their weapons from their previous encounter were in a gunsafe on the right hand side of the room.

Hunter spoke up "I don't think I'm going to change my equipment, I'm just going to stock up on ammo."

"Me too, Keith's equipment is far more superior to ours, I'm just going to clean mine and stock up." Exile said winking at Keith.

Keith smiled and went over to the gun safe to grab his stuff. He took out his 45's and his AR and went over to the work table where Exile and Hunter were cleaning their weapons. They all stripped down their guns, oiling, polishing, and scrubbing all the various parts. Keith finished his AR and then went on to his 45's, he looked at them.

_You guys have served me well all these years…..make sure you take care of these two……_

"Exile….Hunter…." Keith said.

"Yes Comrade?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I want you two to have this……" Keith said, giving a pistol to each of his teammates.

"Comrade…..but this is……"

"Keith…but this…."

"I know these are my signature pistols, and I've had them forever….but I want you both to have them. I love you both my brothers….and I just want you two to have a small piece to remind you of what we have…….eternal trust in war, love, and brotherhood. I know it sounds cheesy….but that's how I feel."

"Comrade……"

"Keith…….." the two Canines said, tears slightly filling their eyes. "Thank you……"

"Here comrade….it's not a gun….but it's something very precious to me I want you to have……"

Exile pulled out a silver ring with icicles engraved into it, along with what seemed to be Siberian Huskies running as if they were in a team.

"This was given to me by Mira when we finally married, she attached to my collar, and I always wore it with pride. It gives me strength everyday to go on…..but now that I've found you…and Hunter. You guys are my strength….please take it….."

Keith took it in his palm and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you……" Keith said hugging Exile.

"Buddy…….here……I want you to have this…." Hunter said, reaching under his shirt.

Hunter pulled out a gold chain with a tennis ball pendant, his signature symbol.

"Colleen gave this me soon after we first met……when we started to fall in love….but now she's gone…..she would have wanted me to move on….please take it. I love you man." Hunter unhooked the chain, and placed it into Keith's palm, closing it gently.

"Hunter……thank you….." Keith replied.

_These two……the best guys ever……literally gave them a piece of themselves to me……_

"You guys…….I don't know what to say….." Keith replied.

"But Exile you're without a ring….and Hunter without a necklace! We can't have that!" Keith chuckled.

Keith took off his necklace with his police pendant and handed it to Hunter. He took off his Lion Heart ring and handed it to Exile.

"These were given to my by my master and his partner Jill Valentine……my only family who ever gave me any love…..any compassion. Now that I have you two…..I have even more. Take them, I love you both." Keith finished.

"Keith….we....brother….." was all they could manage.

All three embraced each other in a gentle hug, when they were interrupted by an announcement.

"5 minutes till destination arrival, prepare for landing.

"Let's finish up" Keith said. The trio finished attaching their equipment, repaired their weapons ,and grabbed tons of ammo.

"Wait comrade, you need another sidearm!" Exile pointed out.

"I've got it." Keith replied. He pulled out his Samurai Edge, his master's former pistol.

"What' that?" Hunter asked.

"What's gonna kill Wesker…" Keith replied in all seriousness. He snagged a M92F off of one of the racks in the armory to go with it, and holstered them.

"All right team….let's go." The trio walked out of the armory towards the cargo bay, waiting for the plane to land.

_There is nothing more beautiful than the deep bond of brotherhood……nothing more powerful……..always the wining factor in any war. It has stood the test of time these thousands of years we have been on this earth, and even today it still prevails. We…..share something that will never be destroyed, not by Umbrella, Wesker, or any of their creations. Let's go, it's time to end this._


	11. Reunion

The cargo hatch opened and the three canines were blinded by the intense sunlight.

"Man, I guess all that time underground didn't help!" Hunter laughed.

The other two just chuckled and all three stepped out of the plane.

"Greetings Commander Redfield, the captain has been eagerly expecting your arrival. You too Road Rovers, it's a pleasure." the soldier said shaking all their paws.

Keith looked around, they were in the middle of the outback, with the typical arid scenery. The base itself was completely outdoors, green tents strung across the area surrounded by an electrified fence. The soldier had the typical soldier look crew cut, built, camo, you know that kind of stuff.

"Where is the captain?" Keith asked.

"In his tent with Lieutenant Valentine, they're still cleaning up from that mess at the Russian base. Come, I'll take you to them." the soldier replied.

Keith nodded and motioned for the two Rovers to follow him, he could tell they were trying to act military, but were failing miserably since they were so nervous.

"At ease men, like I said, there is nothing formal about my master's….I mean Captain Redfield's team." Keith chuckled.

Hunter and Exile relaxed slightly and smiled, but said nothing. The soldier motioned for the gate to be opened, and they all stepped inside. The camp was itself was neat and tidy despite being outdoors, some of the soldiers were working, while others just hanging out. Keith got greetings of recognition by many of the soldiers, and Keith waved back.

"Comrade, you pretty well known!" Exile said.

"Yeah!" Hunter added.

"Well I've been with the BSAA since the beginning. That's the name of the resistance: Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance. We specifically search and seek out different types of bio weaponry." Keith explained.

"Wow…..so you fight monsters for a living…..not so different from being a super hero." Hunter said.

"Yeah….except there are no perks, we do this because it's the right thing to do, plus a lot of people here have it out for Umbrella. Friends lost, families destroyed….." Keith trailed off.

The three said nothing more until they reached the Captain's tent.

"Permission to enter sir!" Keith said.

"Permission granted." Chris's friendly voice said.

Keith stepped in with the Rovers behind him, and there before him was his master and Jill.

"Chris! Jill!" Keith shouted, he said running towards them.

He embraced them both in a tight hug, he thought he would never see them again.

"Keith! *Cough* It's good to see you too! Let go! Your choking…."

The two humans said laughing.

"Oh sorry!" the shepherd said.

"It's good to see you too Keith, would you mind introducing your twoo friends?" Jill asked.

Keith nodded and said "Chris, Jill, this is Exile and Hunter, they're the Road Rovers I recruited."

"It's a pleasure" Exile replied with a firm handshake to both soldiers.

"Like wise" Hunter replied doing the same.

"Just two? I thought there were……oh…." Jill started.

She knew she didn't dare finish that sentence, these three had been through hell, she didn't want them to relive it. The Rovers were a little saddened by this, but they shook it off.

"Sorry" Jill replied. "I didn't mean too…."

"It's alright ma'am we come to terms with it, now the only thing we want is chance at revenge" Exile said sternly.

Hunter said nothing, he only nodded. Chris and Jill looked at their eyes, it was the same fire that burned in theirs when they first stood up against Umbrella all those years ago.

"You'll get your chance soldiers, I promise." Chris replied. "Now gentlemen if wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with Keith alone, sorry this is some classified information were about to discuss."

The two just nodded, but Keith stopped them.

"With your permission sir….I would like them to stay. They have been through and seen what Umbrella is capable off……they also know about Wesker and Shepherd. They're already in this deep, let them stay. They're extremely trustworthy and have proven themselves time and again. Please Chris?" Keith said.

Chris stopped for a moment and just stared at Keith.

_Keith….you have never trusted anyone else before except Jill and I….you've finially found some fellow brothers…..I'm happy for you._

"Permission granted, gentlemen take your seats." Chris said.

Keith smiled and mentally thanked Chris, Chris smiling slightly. "Keith, explain what happened at the Rover's base. I want to know the creatures, the people involved, everything." Chris said.

Keith went in to extensive detail about the events of the past week, the attack, Wesker's involvement, the progenitor virus emerging. Keith explained how two of the Rover's met a grisly demise, but left out Blitz's suicide, and as much detail of Colleen's murder as possible, he didn't want to upset his brothers again. He also told of Shepherd's tentacled clone, and how all the evidence was blown up along with the base.

"And that's all." Keith finished.

"Keith…." was all Jill could manage.

Chris didn't say anything, he only shut his eyes and sighed.

"I want to apologize to you Keith, Exile, Hunter. I didn't know this would happen, I figured Shepherd completely gave up his research, and went on to be a good guy. I never would of thought Wesker would've gone after him, there was no trace of Joseph Shepherd left to begin with! I was amazed it was the same guy who created the Road Rovers…..you have my sincerest apologies." Chris said.

"What exactly does our master have to with all this?" Hunter questioned.

"Shepherd was the creator and head researcher of the progenitor virus. He discovered a parasite in Africa back in 1986 that gave the infectee amazing transformation abilities, and it allowed to keep it's original form. Unfortunately, it was to unstable to control, so the project was dropped after an accident occurred. Shepherd disappeared soon after, taking most of the research with him. However, there was enough data left to construct the T-Virus, a variance of it, and that was what caused the Raccoon incident." Chris explained.

Hunter fell back in his seat, and said nothing more.

"Who's this Wesker character?" Exile questioned. "He's seems like pretty bad guy……."

"Wesker…he" Chris shook with anger and he pounded the table.

_Master…._

Jill spoke up "He was our leader when S.T.A.R.S. was still assembled. He was the one who lead us into that old mansion, and used us as….research data. We thought he was dead since his "creation" killed him. He surfaced a few a later at a facility somewhere in Antarctica, where they were conducting research on another variation of the virus. Except this time…..he was different. He possessed superhuman abilities, and completely overwhelmed Chris. Apparently he is working independently now, and has his own agenda with Umbrella as well. We can only guess his is planning world wide contamination according to various reconnaissances we've gathered. Other than that…..he's been underground, till now."

"Superhuman? You mean like us?" Exile said.

"Precisely." Jill said.

Exile fell silent, and sat back in his chair.

It was Keith's turn to speak up "Captain, what's the plan? Wesker seems like the one pulling all the strings now."

"Well as of now there have been no solid leads on his whereabouts and all the evidence blew up in the facility where you came from. Although there have been reports of bioterrorism building up in the mountainous regions of Afghanistan……" Keith remembered something.

"Before that…..what about all those outbreaks in America? Weren't the Rover's and I supposed to aid in the search and rescue?"

"That was the original plan….but….Keith I really need to speak with you in private, that's an order." Chris said sternly.

Keith nodded, he couldn't disobey a direct order.

"Guys, please step outside."

The two Rovers nodded and did as they were told.

"Chris what is this all about?" Keith said worriedly.

Chris and Jill exchanged glances and sighed. "Keith…..we sent you to retrieve….. not recruit them."Chris said with a lowered voice.

"Retrieve?! Why?!" Keith exclaimed.

"They're carriers….of the progenitor virus. Shepherd used the virus to create them, all of them." Jill said.

"So?! I'm a carrier of the T-Virus! What difference does it make?! I'm not dangerous!"

"Well the T-Virus can't be controlled, plus it's old news. We actually knew of this before we sent you, we knew you would have never agreed, plus it would have been easier for you to recruit them, being of the same situation and all. I'm sorry Keith……but if they fell into the wrong hands….."

"So why exactly did you need for me to retrieve them?" Keith said coldly.

"For research, to possibly find a cure…….and then…..extermination."

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing, his master had used him, Keith never felt so crushed.

_Extermination? Retrieval? Why master? Why……? _

Keith looked up and said "You lied to me….you lied….why?"

Jill said "We were just trying to protect you, we didn't want you so deeply involved…..were sorry. We just thought it would have been simpler if……"

Keith wasn't listening, he was still reeling from the fact that his two parents had lied to him, and what's more they were going to kill his brothers! Keith clutched the necklace and ring around his neck.

_Nooooooo……I won't let this happen. _

"Chris…..please don't kill them…they're…..we….." Keith begged. _I_

_ can't tell him about us….he'll disown me_.

"I'll do it….if they fall into the wrong hands….let me do it. I take full responsibility. They're the only friends I have right now, ones that truly understand me."

Chris looked at Jill and said "Okay…..but is it okay if we take some blood samples? We need some data for a possible vaccine…."

"Fine, but let me tell them." Keith replied. "I'll tell them it's just standard procedure, they trust me."

"Okay." Jill and Chris replied.

"Now…..are we going after Wesker? In Afghanistan you said?"

"It's not that reliable, but we need to take some action. Wesker is definitely on the move, we gotta take a chance." Chris replied.

"I'll make an announcement and we'll pull out tomorrow. Keith, how are those two experienced with fighting those creatures?"

"They have enough experience sir, and are excellent fighters. I'll be happy to train them some more before we pull out in the morning. But what about America? We can't just abandon those cities for some lead!" Keith said.

"We've already contacted the Canadian and Mexican Division for help, they have enough resources to take care of problems topside. Don't worry Keith everything's under control. Go take a breather Keith and get some rest, you need it. Dismissed." Chris said.

Keith went to get up when Jill said "Keith…..we're sorry for not trusting you, we won't do it again."

"Thanks" Keith replied and walked out. "He's really become a great soldier, he's really matured since Raccoon." Chris said.

Jill replied "Yeah…..if we don't stop Wesker, he definitely will."

She gave Chris a small kiss on the cheek and they went back to planning for their mission.

"How many people are we going to take?" she asked.

"As few as possible, we don't need anymore needless casualties. I was thinking you, me, Keith, and his friends." Chris said.

"That's only five Chris! We surely need……" she started.

Chris cut her off "I know, but were the only ones who have had major experience with these types of creatures, some of these soldiers haven't even been in the warzone. Besides this is a personal mission…were going after Wesker, Satan himself, the man who destroyed our lives, Keith's and his friends. We'll be fine, we've been through worse." Chris said touching her hand.

"I believe you……" Jill smiled. The two embraced each other and kissed, closing out the world around them.

Keith walked out into the sun, and was pondering about his conversation.

_So the guys and I have more in common than we thought……we're all carriers. I won't tell them until the time is right._

"Hey comrade! Everything ok?" Exile asked.

"Yeah, you look pretty rough. Did you get scolded for bringing us here?" Hunter asked with concern.

"Nah…….just some family talk and such….." Keith trailed off.

_Liar…._

"Oh….." they replied.

"Anyway, the captain wants to get some blood samples from you. You know standard procedure and all that." Keith said.

"Follow me." He escorted them to the infirmary tent, had samples drawn, and stepped back outside.

"Man I hate needles….." Hunter said.

"Me too, they're so tiny, you can't see them." Exile added.

"What now comrade? It's only 4 in the afternoon." "

Well I need to start briefing on the mission tomorrow, and I need to do some additional training with you. We are going after Wesker after all." Keith said in a lowered voice, he didn't want to start a ruckus.

"Let's go somewhere private, back to the ship."

They all proceeded back to the ship, and went back to the mission room.

"Guys were going to Afghanistan, where I don't know yet, but apparently there have been bio weapon sightings in the area, and possibly of Wesker. Chris hasn't given me anymore details yet on the number of soldiers going and other specifics yet, but I figured I'd give you the heads up. Now about your training, were going out to the middle of the Outback and I'm going to show you everything I know. What's more, were going to be fighting each other."

The two rovers blinked in surprise.

"You've seen these things in action, they acted almost….human. There is no other substitute at this point…….."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Keith's radio rang.

"Attention all soldiers we are under attack by B.O.W.S.! This is not a drill! Be advised these things are….uhhh……AHHHHHHHHHHHH! psfftttttttt" the transmission ended.

"What the hell?! How did the enemy find this base?!" Keith exclaimed.

_Unless there was an insider…..no time, we have to help. _

"Let's go! Lock and load you guys! We have to find Chris and Jill! Looks like you're going to get some hands on training after all!"

"Right!" they shouted.

The three canines proceeded to the cargo hatch and were greeted by…….the soldiers?! No…..something was wrong….their eyes were glowing red…the same as those creatures from before……there must have been an outbreak in the camp.

_No……._

One of the soldiers ran toward them at full speed wielding a knife, and well actually. BAM! The creature's head exploded, and fell to the ground twitching slightly.

"Comrade, they are no longer your friends, we must fight them!" Exile shouted.

Keith nodded and unholstered his handguns, Hunter doing the same. The three began firing rapidly, trying to push through the crowds.

"These guys are fast, and intelligent!" Hunter shouted, struggling with one of the soldiers.

"Yeah, what's more their strong! I'm twice size of these guys and I'm having trouble! WHAT THE?!" Exile shouted.

One of the soldiers began choking Exile, then some sort of parasitic creature protruded out of the mouth snapping after Exile. Exile pushed the creature away as best he could, then straight punched it away.

"What in the hell?! Ahhhh!" Exile shouted, then was quickly overtaken by another two soldiers.

_What the? These creatures are nothing like we've ever faced, they're even more advanced than the ones we encountered before!_

Keith thought. "Guys! We have to work together! Back each other up whenever possible! When someone shouts help, try your best to get to him! If you get caught, fight as hard as you can! Let's go!" Keith shouted.

The trio fought as hard as they could, kicking, shooting, rolling, ducking, and slashing their way to the camp.

_How many of these things are there?! _

"Help!" Exile shouted.

Keith looked over, Exile was grabbed from behind and two other soldiers were wielding axes, getting ready to strike. Exile attempted to struggle, and kick them away, but these things were way powerful! They even were holding down pressure points!

"I'm coming!" Keith shouted "Ooooofffff!"

Keith was struck from behind with what seemed to be a metal baton. The pain was intense, making Keith reel a little bit.

"Ha!" Keith looked and saw Hunter twist kick the creature away, then fan kicked some additional ones away. "You okay?" Hunter said, picking up Keith.

_Fanboy….you saved me…._

"Thanks man, let's get to Exile!" Keith replied.

_Damn! I'm finished!_ Exile thought.

The creatures were about to strike when he felt a rush of force from behind, and suddenly he was free. Hunter had fan kicked the creature off and Exile was free! Then he saw Keith slash the two other's throats, making them fall to the ground.

"You okay partner?!" they both asked.

"Yeah, barely, thanks!" Exile replied.

'Were almost there! Don't give up now guys!" Keith shouted.

They were about ten yards from the gate, luckily it was wide open and the path was mostly clear. They made a dead run for the gate, shooting the creatures pursuing them.

"Exile! Once we're inside, fire two grenades to thin the crowd, then fire an RPG on the two watchtowers to provide a barricade!" Keith ordered.

"You got it!" Exile replied.

_Almost there…….._

The three sprinted into the gate, and turned to the crowd.

"We'll provide covering fire, hurry Exile!" Keith shouted.

Keith and Hunter fired for all they were worth into the crowd, trying to buy time. Exile loaded his launcher and fired two frags, thining the crowd, then fired RPGS on the towers, making them fall over the entrance.

"Good job Exile! That should buy us some time!" Keith praised.

"Uh….guys…." Hunter gulped and pointed.

Exile and Keith turned, there were even more of these things! What's more, they were trapped within the electrified fence!

"Dammit!" Keith shouted. "How are we on ammo!?"

Keith checked himself, he had about fifteen clips loaded, along with 50 spare rounds for the pistols. Three clips for the AR. Exile had the same amount for his pistols, but was nearly out of grenades. Hunter was okay on his pistol ammunition also, but was completely out of shells. There must have been at least a hundred of the things, there would be no way they would survive.

_Dammit! We've came so far! We are not gonna die here! _

"Come on guys! We've come so far! Don't give up! LET'S GO!" Keith shouted running forward.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two shouted and followed suit.

The three ran in shooting for all they were worth, leaping, kicking, punching, using every ounce of will power to beat the crap out of these creatures. It seemed like they were going to win, when Exile shouted "I'm out! AUGGHHH!"

He was quickly overtaken by a group of soldiers.

"Exile!" Keith shouted.*click click* "DAMMIT! Not now! OOOOFFF!" Keith screamed, being knocked to the ground.

"Hunter!" Keith shouted. It was no use, Hunter was overwhelmed as well, being knocked to the ground and stomped on.

_No! Were not gonna die here!_

Keith was being held down by a single soldier and being stomped on by others. The parasite protruded out of the soldier's mouth, getting closer!

_Shit! Sorry everyone…..I failed….Chris forgive me! _

SPLAT! The creatures head exploded and it fell lifeless on top of Keith. The other soldier's took notice off from Keith and looked at what just killed their friend.

"It's not like you to be so sloppy soldier!" a familiar voice rang out.

"Chris! You're alive! Jill!" Keith shouted with happiness.

"Get up soldier! You have to save your friends too!" Jill said, firing at various targets. "We'll give you covering fire!"

Keith wasted no time; he took out his knife and began making his way toward his fallen comrades.

"Ha! Ya! Take that!" Keith shouted, taking out some creatures. He finally made his way over to Exile, and mêléed the creatures of him, stomping all of them on the head. Exile was injured somewhat badly and had some difficulty breathing. Keith took out a resuscitation needle and stuck it into him.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked.

"Fine, thanks to you. Let's go after Hunter!" Exile shouted.

The duo double teamed their way to Hunter, ping ponging targets back and forth between each other, quickly thinning the crowds. Exile kicked one of them, and Keith performed his secret skull crusher move. He jumped on the soldier's shoulders from the front and flipped, causing the soldier's head to shatter on the ground.

"Nice work!" Exile shouted.

They made their way over to Hunter, and pulled the soldiers off of him.

"Ha!" Keith shouted as he impaled one of them with his knife.

"Come on!" Exile shouted, breaking all their necks.

Hunter was breathing heavily and badly bruised, he was bleeding in various places.

"Hold on comrade!" Exile said, taking out a resuscitation needle and sticking him.

Hunter recovered and stood up.

"Thanks" he said.

"Keith! Get out of there! Were getting out of here! Quick follow us, were heading back to your plane! We'll give you supporting fire!" Jill shouted.

Keith nodded and shouted "Come on guys, were outta here!"

All three fought their way out of the crowd with all they had, supporting fire from Chris and Jill.

"All right! Let's go!" Chris shouted.

"What about them? We can't let them roam free!" Keith pointed out.

"Don't worry, this base is set to self destruct, taking all them with it. We gotta hurry!" Chris said.

Exile blew out a piece of the fence with his grenade launcher, and they all ran through. They all ran as fast as they could to the ship, got in the cargo bay and shut the hatch. Hunter ran to the pillot's station and turned on the ship, it lifted into the air. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted and fell to the ground.

"Hold on!" Hunter exclaimed, trying to control the ship. Keith looked out the window and saw nothing but smoke and fire, the entire base was gone.

_All those soldiers……..fighting for one cause…….were consumed by it in an instant…….what tragic irony……._

The entire crew was silent as they flew away from the base, praying silently for the comrade's lost.


	12. One

The plane pulled away from the smoke cloud, and it was eventually dissipated from view. Keith just stared out the window and said nothing, looking at his companions out of the corner of his eye. Chris and Jill were doing the same, just looking out the window, with expressions of disbelief and sorrow. Exile was sitting in the seat next to Hunter, head back against the seat, eyes shut, and seemed to be resting. Hunter was flying the plane, and was dead silent; trying to focus on flying rather than the mess they were getting out of. Keith went over to Jill and Chris, and put an arm around their shoulders.

"Guys……I….." Keith started.

"It's not your fault Keith, don't say anything." Jill said rubbing her face against Keith's.

"It's ours; we should've detected an insider, especially after all that's happened." Chris said, putting his arm around Keith.

"An insider?! Who?" Keith asked. "We don't know, but we saw him inject the samples you took from your friends, he must have known about them. He must have been under Wesker." Jill whispered, trying to keep the Rover's from hearing her. "We tried to stop him, but being unarmed, we were at an extreme disadvantage. Some soldiers came to help, but were quickly overwhelmed and infected. We took up their weapons, and fought." Jill's face fell, she had to kill her own comrades.

"What are we going to do now?" Keith asked. "Were still going on with the mission. We can stock up on supplies at one of our neighboring BSAA branches in Israel." Chris said. "We'll go from there."

"We can't waste anymore time, the armory on this ship has plenty of ammo left. We need to get to Wesker ASAP before anymore casualties occur." Keith said.

"This plane has an armory?" Jill blinked in surprise. "May we see it?"

"Yeah go down the stairs and enter 9879 into the keypad, take as long as you need." Keith said.

"Come on Chris, let's check out and make a prior assessment before we make a decision."

Chris nodded and ruffled Keith's head fur following Jill. Keith went up behind his brother's and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Are you guys okay?" Keith asked.

"When were you going to tell us?" Exile said with a little anger.

Keith was shocked "About what?"

"How were infected" Hunter said, not looking at Keith.

"Guys I……" Keith started.

"You realize were the cause of the outbreak? That all those people died because of us? You? Just because you didn't trust us! Were brothers! Why?" Hunter asked with tears in his eyes.

_I just……_

"I was just trying to protect you…" was all Keith could manage.

"Protect us? Is that all you have to say? People died because of us! Innocent lives…….." Exile said.

Keith felt so crushed, he didn't realize he hurt his brother's so much.

"Guys please……I….." Keith tried to say while holding his sobs down.

"Keith, just leave us alone for awhile, we need to think." Exile said plainly.

Keith nodded and walked away feeling almost dead inside. The way Exile's voice was so devoid of emotion killed Keith. He made his way to his bedroom, and lay back on the bed. He could smell Exile's and Hunter's scents on the covers, making Keith feel even worse. Keith clutched the necklace with the pendants on them.

_Why didn't I tell them? They could've been trusted….I……_

Keith turned over and just buried himself into a pillow, willing himself not to cry.

"Keith? What's wrong buddy?" he heard Chris's deep voice said.

Keith looked up and saw his two "parents" in the doorway.

"Nothing……but they know…about the virus…their infection….and……" Keith stopped.

He couldn't tell them about his relationship with the Rovers, they would disown him.

"What buddy? Tell us!" Chris coaxed.

Jill stopped him, "Chris let me talk to Keith, you go and brief the other two about the mission, but don't say anything about Keith. Okay?" Jill said.

"Okay. Keith feel better okay? I know you've been through a lot, but it's gonna be over soon. I promise" Chris said giving him a thumbs up.

Keith smiled and Chris walked out, leaving Jill and Keith alone. Keith loved Chris, but he always felt more comfortable around Jill. He was able to tell her pretty much anything, well except his sexuality.

"Keith, what's really wrong?" Jill said sitting next to Keith. "Jill…..I can't tell you…it's…" Keith stammered.

"Why not? We've talked so many times before and you know you can trust me…..tell me." She calmly said, putting her arm around Keith.

Keith shook a little and said "I fell in love…..with….those two…." Keith put his head into Jill's shoulder and sobbed "And now…they're furious with me for not trusting them…..they say…if I told them….the outbreak could've been prevented…I don't wanna lose them…I love them…." J

Jill just held Keith for awhile and let him vent. "Keith…..I didn't know….this is all my fault…I didn't trust you again…..the outbreak wasn't your fault…it was Chris and I's. Please stop crying my little pup." Jill soothed. Keith calmed a little when he heard her words, those little words always calmed him, and they were his special pet name even before he turned into what he is now.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Keith!" Chris shouted. "Get the stick!" *Bark bark!* Keith ran after the stick into the bushes. Keith began to search for it and found what seemed to be the stick……but turned out to be a snake. *Arf! Whine* "Keith?! What is it?!" Chris shouted. "What's wrong?!" Jill said running out of the house. "It's Keith, something's got him!" Chris shouted. They both ran over to Keith, the poor dog was bitten by a copperhead and was whining loudly. "Keith! Hold on! I'll go get some suppressant!" Chris shouted. Jill sat next to Keith and placed his head in her lap. "Shhhh…..it's all right my little pup….it's okay." She soothed. He licked her hand and she petted him until Chris came back. From then on they shared a mother son relationship._

_End Flashback_

"Thanks Jill….so are you okay with….?" he questioned.

"Of course. You know I will always support you no matter who you love. You've had a hard life Keith, you need them. I'll talk to Chris for you. I'm sure he will be fine with it as well. For now, just let things ride. They need some time alone, they haven't been through all the years of shit you have." Jill replied, kissing Keith on the muzzle.

"Thanks, now let's go join the briefing." Keith said.

The two walked out of the room and headed toward the mission room. The two walked in and sat down on the end of the table, opposite from Keith and Exile. Keith avoided their gaze, and listened to Chris.

"As I was telling Exile and Hunter, were going to a mountainous region in Afghanistan, said to have some bio-weapon sightings. There are unconfirmed reports of Wesker sightings also. It's not much, but we have to go with it." Chris explained.

"Destination coordinates?" Keith asked.

"A town called Muho, settled in a somewhat isolate yet, populated region in the mountains. There have been recent reports of violent riots among the villagers, what's more there is an old Umbrella factory still around there. You know what that means." Chris said seriously.

"How are we equipment wise?" Exile asked.

"There is enough supplies on this airship for all of us. I was quite shocked when I saw the armory. You have quite a spread. So there is no need to stop at a base for supplies. "Chris replied.

"Eh…thanks." Exile blushed.

Keith was looking at them out of the corner of his eye, but Hunter was kinda fidgety.

_Heh, I forgot fan boy was a fan of my master too….._ Keith chuckled inwardly.

"Hunter, you've been unusually quiet. Any questions soldier?" Chris asked.

Hunter turned a little red and replied "No sssssirr." Keith couldn't help but laugh a little, Jill kicked him.

"Don't be nervous Hunter. Were all going for the same goal here." Chris said and smiled.

"Now if there aren't any other questions, I think we should turn in. We need a good nights rest for about what's to come. Hunter, put in these coordinates." Chris said, handing a piece of paper to Hunter. Hunter blushed a little, and headed over to the counsel.

"Whats with him?" Jill whispered.

"He's a big fan of Chris and I, I like to call him fan boy." Keith replied.

They both shared a slight laugh, and got up. Keith showed Chris and Jill their room, and told them good night. Jill gave him a wink, and Keith just smiled. When Keith left Chris finially asked

"So what happened with Keith, is he okay?"

"He's fine, I'll explain later. Now…forget him and come here." Jill said seductively.

Outside, Keith heard them. It was kind of gross, but it also brought him back to his own dilemma.

_What am I gonna do? Just let it ride……give them space._

Keith went to the Kitchen and got a glass of water. Exile walked in and Keith didn't say anything only gave him a passing glance.

"Hey" Exile said.

"Hey" Keith replied. The silence was growing heavy, so Keith broke it.

"Where's Hunter?"

"Shower, you know he's still pretty upset." Exile said.

"I know" Keith said.

Nothing more was said, so the two walked out. Exile was shocked to see Keith go to another bedroom

"Keith? Aren't you?" Exile started.

"Exile I'm giving you two some space, I need it also. Good night." Keith plainly said.

Keith shut the door behind him and took off his clothes. He climbed into bed, and shut off the light. He thought he heard whipering coming from the other room, but he shook it off and drifted off to sleep.

"Keith look out!" Chris shouted.

"OOOOOOOOFFFF!" he screamed.

Wesker had just punched him in the gut and was sent flying.

"Keith!" Jill shouted. Chris and Jill fired rapidly at Wesker, but all their shots missed. Wesker began to overtake the duo in a hail of kicks, knocking them over. Keith ran towards Wesker with all he had, and flying kicked him in the back knocking him over. Keith held him down with all he had, but was thrown off easily.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me you pathetic imbeciles?" Wesker said. "Follow me if you dare!"

Wesker ran through an open gate and Chris and Jill ran after him. Keith went also, but the gate slammed shut.

"I have a surprise for you….." Wesker's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Hello comrade." A familiar voice rang out.

"Hey there hero" another said.

_No……._

Out of the shadows stepped Hunter and Exile, eyes glowing red.

"I'm afraid were not brothers anymore…….Wesker liberated us of that weakness…." Exile said menacingly.

Keith pointed his weapons straight ahead, he couldn't do it. The two overwhelmed Keith quickly with their speed and strength. Keith attempted to block their attacks and counter, but they were as just as strong as he was, plus they knew all his moves.

"Give up comrade….." Exile said, picking up Keith by the neck.

"Exile….Hunter….why?" Keith choked.

"Simple….the power!" Hunter said overtaking Keith in a powerful fan kick. Keith was sent flying into a wall, hacking up blood after recovering.

"Remember these?" the two asked. _No……._

The two were holding the guns Keith had given them. "Say goodnight….brother."

Exile said with an evil smile. The two fired, time slowed down…….Keith was going to die.

"No…………NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keith screamed, waking up in a cold sweat.

_Another nightmare…..good thing these rooms are soundproof….._

Keith got up and went to get a glass of water to relax his nerves, and passed by Exile's room. He looked in and saw Hunter on one bed, Exile in another, both in all their glory.

_They're so beautiful…..It's funny how they won't sleep together without me. I guess I really am the bonding factor. They really do care…._

Keith just watch them silently sleep for awhile, until he got the urge to love a little on his brothers. He went over to Exile and kissed his muzzle, rubbing his chest gently. Keith went over to Hunter and did the same, making sure not to wake them up.

_I love you both….I'm sorry. _

Keith got up to leave, when he made the floor creak. The two Rovers stirred and saw Keith.

"Keith? What's wrong?" they both asked groggily.

Keith felt a little embarrassed and said "Just checking on you two…….I'm sorry."

Exile spoke up "Comrade……I'm sorry."

"Me too…." Hunter replied. "We didn't mean all that stuff we said…..it's just….."

"I know" Keith said. "You're not used to it is all. It's okay." Keith said smiling.

Keith was about to leave when Hunter said "Keith….where are you going? Your place is here."

"That's right comrade, we are brothers after all!" Exile said happily.

"You mean….." Keith's eyes lit up.

"Come ere……" Hunter said, grabbing Keith from behind and pushing him onto the bed with Exile. Exile grabbed Keith and began kissing him roughly, wrestling with his tongue. Exile rubbed all over Keith, while Hunter was licking Keith's back and rubbing on him also, making Keith rocket into Ecstasy. He reached around and began groping their firm asses, making them moan in pleasure.

"Hey Keith there is something, we wanna try with you…." Hunter rasped out.

"Yeah?' Keith replied.

"We want to be one with you……at the same time….." Exile said.

_Finially my wish….._

"Okay….." Keith replied. Hunter said

"Top me Keith……you are my hero after all….show me what you got!" Hunter said seductively.

"Comrade, I want to show you how happy you made me, if its okay. I mean no dominance, just love. You can top me later." Exile said with a wink.

Keith nodded, and they all got into position.

Hunter laid flat on his stomach with his legs spread, exposing him fully.

"You might wanna lube me first! I'm still a virgin you know….." he said with a wink.

"Comrade, I'm going to lube you with tongue, is that okay?" Exile whispered.

Keith nodded and smiled, he was about to give and receive love at the same time. Keith leaned forward and began licking Hunter, lubing him up for entrance.

"Ohhhhh, that's good…." Hunter moaned.

Keith was receiving the same treatment, making him almost lose track of what he was doing.

_Man this is hard! But feels so good! _

Keith could feel Exile's tongue inside him, lubing him up, covering his tailhole. Keith was doing the same to Hunter, who was moaning out of control.

"Man Keith! Stop Teasin' and go!" Hunter shouted.

_Who knew fan boy could be so forceful!_

"Ready comrade?" Exile said.

Keith nodded and they began. Keith slowly slipped inside Hunter, making him whine a little.

"You okay?" Keith rasped. "Yeah….it feels different…but good. Keep going."

Keith felt himself being opened by Exile's eleven inches. Keith whined a little.

"Okay comrade? I know I'm big……." Exile said.

Keith shook his head and said "That's what I like about it….."

The three slowly began to sync their movement, and soon they were in perfect movement.

_Oh mannnnnnnn! This is amazing! _

All three were covered in sweat and were panting and moaning like crazy.

"Hero! MAN! I'm loving this!" Hunter shouted.

"Comrade, I love you, thank you for letting me……" Exile whispered.

All three were coming close, so Keith said "Let's tie together…….."

All three nodded and with one final thrust, they all came, tying with each other. All three fell on their sides and were panting heavily, basking in the wonderful afterglow.

"Exile…..Hunter…..thank you." Keith whispered.

The two said nothing, and just rubbed on Keith. All three were licking each other clean, then fell asleep cuddling. Jill was awoken by loud snoring, and got out of bed to get a glass of water.

_Chris and his snoring.....I wish…..huh?_

Jill looked into the room where the canines were sleeping and saw the sweetest sight ever.

_Good job Keith….._

Jill went to wake Chris to show him, he replied groggily "What's wrong?"

"Come with me…." Jill said pulling.

"Look Chris, our boy finally found love, and friendship." She said pointing into the room.

"What are you? Oh….." Chris said a little shocked.

Chris saw his dog, er….son between the two Rovers, his adopted brothers.

_I'm happy Keith…_

"You okay with it?" Jill asked.

"Of course. That boy has had a hard life, I'm glad he found love, regardless of gender." Chris replied, putting his arm around Jill. J

ill pulled him into a kiss, and they went back to bed.

Keith awoke with the sun in his eyes. He opened them slowly and sat up, stretching out his back. He looked at his two fellow bedmates, who were still snoring lightly. He kissed them both and touched them gently on the face.

_I love you guys……thank you._

Keith got up and chuckled at his soreness on his backside, it was worth the pain though, he was now one with the two he loved. Keith pulled on his boxers and pants then headed to the Kitchen to get some sort of nourishment, even though he wasn't all that hungry. Jill and Chris were already in there, sipping coffee and discussing the upcoming mission. Chris was in his shorts and a white t shirt, Jill the same.

"Morning buddy! Sleep Well?" Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty good. You guys?" he responded.

"Great!" Jill responded.

Keith went over to the cabinet to get a mug, and got some coffee.

"How far are we away from the destination?" Keith asked.

"About two hours, enough time to prepare. You should try and eat something, you'll need all the energy you can get." Jill said.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore…." Keith groaned.

"No……no you're not." Jill replied, giving Chris a wink.

Keith got curious, and asked "What's going on?"

"Well Keith, we saw you and the Rovers last night….." Chris began.

_No….he's going to disown me….please no…._

"I'm happy for you buddy!" Chris finished.

"You're happy?" Keith asked somewhat bewildered.

"Yeah! You finally found somebody you love and they love you back! You know were going to support you regardless." Jill said. _T_

_hey're happy for me? Wow…._

"You guys………thank you." Keith said with a few happy tears, embracing his family in a hug.

They all hugged for awhile, and Jill finally said "Go and get your brothers up Keith, we'll start prepping for landing." Keith nodded and went back to his partners, who were still dead asleep.

Both of their mouth's slightly open with a little drool on their muzzle. They both were fully exposed and had "morning wood", as Hunter called it. Keith lay down between them, and began rubbing their inner thigh, teasing them a bit. No response, so Keith gave their balls slight squeezes, making them moan a little.

"Time to wake up….." Keith whispered playfully.

He grabbed their manhood's and started to pump them slowly and gently. They both gasped and immediately awoke from their slumber.

"Glad to see your awake!" Keith said. "Now, ready for some breakfast?" Keith kept pumping them until they came all over themselves.

"Boy comrade, you sure are forceful!" Exile laughed.

"Yeah, I would have not have predicted this from you!" Hunter joked. Keith laughed and said "Shower and get dressed, were close to the landing point."

"You know what they say, conserve water, shower with friends!" Exile said.

"Wow Exile, you didn't butcher that phrase at all!" Hunter joked.

Hunter received a slap on the butt for that one.

"Hey easy! I'm still sore from last night!" Hunter said winking at Keith.

Keith only smiled and replied "Come on guys, were wasting time."

Hunter spoke up "Hey you guys, I'm going to shower separate. I figured I'd give you some time alone, since you two fell in love first. Just courtesy is all."

"Hunter…that's sweet, but….." Keith started.

"Seriously guys go and get cleaned up, enjoy yourselves. I need a little break from the action anyway." Hunter laughed.

"Thanks comrade…..I owe you. Next time you can have him to yourself." Exile replied.

Hunter smiled and nodded "No problem." Exile and Keith headed to the shower, with a slight smile on their muzzles.

Exile and Keith stepped in together, happy to be alone together.

"You know I love Hunter also….but you were my first. The first one to love me……." Keith said sweetly, hugging Exile from behind.

"I love you too partner, I care for him also, but you are my first love since……"

Keith quieted Exile "Shhhh…..no more sadness. Let's just enjoy our time together….."

Keith rubbed all over Exile, and Exile did the same to Keith. They were just touching and holding each other, just being tender.

"Comrade, I want you to take me, so we are equal again……" Exile turned around and lifted his tail.

Keith looked at his well shaped ass, marveling at the beauty. Keith squeezed the cheeks, they were so firm, he wondered how tight Exile was.

"Comrade…please….I love you….I'm yours….." Exile sweetly whispered, pressing his butt against Keith's erection.

_Oh man….here goes nothing!_

Keith positioned himself and slowly entered Exile.

_MY GOD! HE'S SO TIGHT!_

Exile whined a little, but nodded to proceed.

Keith began to hump slowly, then began to pick up speed. They were both moaning like crazy, Exile rasped out "Comrade, you feel so good…..receiving your love is nothing like I ever…..ahhhhh!"

Keith licked the back of Exile's neck to give a response, he was too busy and feeling to good to speak. _He feels like a vise……MY GOD! _

"Exile….I'm gonna….." Keith rasped. "Do it……" Exile said. With one final shove, they both came. "Oh comrade….I've never felt so whole…thank you" Exile said, hugging Keith gently. "Me too……my brother…." They both kissed and finished up, They got out and Hunter got in next. After he finished, they all put on clean variations of the clothes they had on yesterday and went to the mission room to meet with Chris and Jill. _It's time to settle things, once and for all._


	13. Overtaken

The three canines went to the armory to reequip themselves for the long road ahead, only to find Jill and Chris with there as well.

"Hey guys, get ready. Were about to land in 20 minutes. Prepare yourselves well. We don't know what were up against." Chris said seriously.

"Make sure your equipment doesn't weigh you down, equip smart." Jill added.

Chris was wearing a pair of camo pants along with a white t-shirt he found in one of the drawers. Jill was wearing a tight tank top with a pair of green khakis, presumably Colleens.

Keith looked at Hunter to see if he noticed this, but Hunter was perfectly fine, he noticed Keith looking at him and asked "Something wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing" Keith replied.

_He's really moved on…..gotten stronger…..I'm proud of you Hunter._

The three began equipping themselves for the worst.

Hunter grabbed his P229's and his holster's, along with his shotgun and plently of ammo, along with attaché case and a small backpack. He went to grab some armor when Chris stopped him

"No need dude. Those things would tear through the armor anyway, plus it would slow you down. We need speed, not power at this point."

Hunter nodded and finished equipping himself, clicking everything into place. Exile grabbed his Eagle's, his launcher, along with plenty of ammo. He also grabbed an attaché case and backpack for storage, and he was done. Keith did the same, but when he holstered his Beretta's, Chris noticed his signature 45's were missing.

"Hey Keith, glad to see your carrying my old edge…..but where's your 45's at? You never leave home without em!" Chris said.

"Well…..these guys each have one. I gave them each one, to show that I trust them no matter what." Keith said like it wasn't a big deal.

_Keith……you must really love them to give such a sentimental piece of yourself. _

Jill was shocked also and said "Boys, you must really mean something to Keith for him to do that. I fully trust you two from now on."

"Me too. From now on, you're part of the family!" Chris said happily.

Exile and Hunter were so moved, they had lost a family, but had now found a new one. They were both speechless, and could only tear up and nod happily.

_Guys…thank you….._

Keith smiled at his parents, and mouthed "thank you". They nodded, and went back to preparing. Jill was equipping an HK MP5 along with her M92F, with a matching one. Chris had the same pistols, but chose a benelli automatic shotgun as a sidearm. The two grabbed all the necessary equipment they needed, and gave the order.

"Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" they responded.

Keith gripped his necklace with all he had, he just wished his horrible nightmares wouldn't come true.

He looked at Exile, he smiled and flashed Keith's old Lion-Heart ring.

He looked at Hunter, and he pulled out the silver necklace Keith gave him.

_Everything will be fine….they always are. _

They all proceeded to the cargo bay and waited for landing. The cargo hatch opened, and they were all engulfed in sunlight and intense heat. They stepped out and surveyed the area, it was the typical arid mountain scenery of Afganistan. They were in a small clearing, with paths branching out into the mountains.

"Which way to the town? How far?" Keith asked.

"About a mile north" Jill said pointing to the path before them.

"Let's go!" Chris shouted. "Follow me and stay close." They all began moving in a swift run onto the path, constantly checking their surroundings.

_Funny….it's unusually quiet…_

They continued along the path at their consistent speed and soon the town was in sight.

"All right…..time to survey the area. Keith take the northern gate with Hunter and Exile, Jill and I will take it from the back. Do not engage unless ordered, Understood?" Chris said.

"Right!" Keith replied.

They all synched their radios, and started to take their positions. The town itself was pretty large, despite it being a shanty town. The whole Arab cliché setting was there, stands, buildings, etc. The outer perimeter of the town was vacant though, not a soul to be found.

"Chris, area clear! What's your status?" Keith radioed.

"Same, it's too quiet. But there is commotion in the town center. Proceed forward." Chris replied.

"Right. Let's move you guys." Keith said.

They nodded and slowly crept forward. This section of town was completely vacant, stores left open, meat laying in the sun to rot, like everyone left in a hurry.

_Where to though? It's the middle of nowhere! _

"Where is everyone? Bingo?" Hunter whispered.

Keith and Exile chuckled, Exile's ears perked up.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"There is a lot of commotion in town center, about 500 bodies. They're celebrating…..it seems like." Exile replied.

"We need to be careful. Once were at town center, seek refuge in a house or something." Keith ordered.

They made their way through the vacant streets, and eventually saw the crowd gathered in a large square area. The three made their way into a vacant house with a window so they could spy on what was going on. In the center was a large Arab male, decked in Executioner gard with a giant axe.

"Damn…..I'd hate to get hit with that thing….." Hunter joked.

"An execution? For who?" Exile asked.

"Were about to find out…" Keith whispered, pointing at a figure with a bag over its head. It was dressed in rags, and it looked severly beater. All three were shocked when the bag came off….it was Shepherd.

"Master!" Keith and Exile breathed. They got up to move, but Keith held them down.

"You crazy?! Do you want to die?!" Keith said.

"I don't care! We have to save him! He's our master!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Have you no heart comrade! Please!" Exile whined.

"Hold on…." Keith replied. "Chris, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, I see. It's Shepherd." Chris replied.

"What should we do?" Keith asked. "Nothing. Let him die, we can't take on this many at once. I'm sorry Keith…." Chris replied.

Hunter and Exile were shaking with rage and sorrow, nothing?! They couldn't watch their master die!

"Guys…….get down!" Keith ordered.

A man in aviator sunglasses came across stage with a megaphone, and started speaking in Arabic.

"What's he saying?" Exile asked.

"No clue……" Hunter asked.

"Chris translation?" Keith radioed.

"This man is our father, who gave us this glorious power, but has betrayed us by using it for good…….we have a new father now…one who isn't so weak! He will lead us to paradise! Our old father's death will bring about our salvation!" Chris translated.

_What……?_

"What is he talking about?" Exile and Hunter asked.

Keith shook his head and continued listening. The man gave the order to the Executioner, and he lifted up his axe.

"Master!" the two Rovers breathed. Keith held them down by pressure points,

"Guys I'm sorry but…"

SLICE! SPLAT! The three looked in horror at the sight, the entire stage was covered in blood, and Shepherd's lifeless body slumped to the floor. The two Rovers were crying, and Keith tried to comfort them the best he could.

"Master….*sob* master……" they both sobbed out.

The crowd cheered in celebration.

"Chris, what now?" Keith radioed.

"Wait till they dissipate, we can't take them all on, they're all infected." He replied.

Keith looked out the window and he momentarily locked eyes with the man on stage.

_Oh shit….._

"Over there! Intruders! GET THEM!" he shouted.

"Chris! We've been spotted!" Keith shouted.

"Us too! Get out of there! RUN!" Jill screamed.

"Come on guys!" Keith urged. T

he two pulled themselves out of their depression and ran after Keith through the streets.

"Chris we need to regroup! Where to?!" Keith shouted.

"Get back outside of town! HURRY!" Chris shouted. The three shot and ran towards the gate where they entered, only to find it sealed.

"SHIT!" Keith shouted.

"Were trapped! Guys we….Guys?" Hunter and Exile had a blank expression on their faces and were facing the oncoming crowd.

"They killed our master……." Exile said in a trance. "Forget running…it's time for revenge…." Hunter said.

"Guys…?" Keith started. Time slowed down it seemed, the two were rippling with power, and like that they were off!

_Instinct mode?! But how?!_ Exile and Hunter ran at the crowd at an incredible speed. _T_

_he only bad thing is…you lose precise control! In a crowd this many…..I have to help them!_

"Chris! Jill! Exile and Hunter went into Instinct mode! I need backup!"

"We've got our hands full here as well! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Jill replied.

_I'm on my own……_ Keith gripped his pendants with all he had and unholstered his pistols.

He ran at the crowd firing wildly, trying to avoid Exile and Hunter.

Exile and Hunter were fighting with such ferocity, tearing, punching, kicking and leaping….it was almost primal.

_The bad thing is it drains you're energy quickly, we don't have much time. When they black out, it's all over! Ten minutes tops…time to move! _

Keith kept aiming for the head, trying to take out as many targets as possible, but they just kept coming!

_How many of these things are there?! I'm running out of time and ammo! The guys are are staring to wane…._

Keith looked over at the two, Exile was starting to pant heavily and starting to struggle greatly with the villagers, Hunter was almost on the ground, barely keeping them at bay.

_Not good! Chris! Jill! I need your help!_

Keith kept fighting as hard as he could, then came the dreaded *click*.

_Time for knife play…_

Keith started slashing away at his foes, impaling some, slicing open others.

"Comrade! HELP!" Exile shouted.

"Keith! HELP ME!" Hunter shouted.

The two were coming out of their trance and slowly losing consciousness, they were barely holding their own.

"I'm coming! Ahh!" Keith shouted.

One of the villagers had him by the neck and was choking him! Keith tried to push him off, but was taken from behind as well.

_DAMN!_

"Hold on guys!" Keith shouted.

"COMRADE! HUNTER! PLEASE!" Exile screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Hunter screamed.

They were both on the ground getting stomped and beaten on, Keith was helpless to get to them.

"NO! YAHH!" Keith shouted, throwing the villagers off with great force.

He slashed his way through, but it was no use! There was too many!

_Come on guys! Don't die on me! Not after all we've been through! _

Keith was overtaken once again, this time brought to his knees. "Hunter! Exile!" Keith shouted. No response.

"GUYS! HOLD ON! DON'T DIE ON ME DAMMIT!" _Where's instinct mode when you need it?! _ Suddenly the fighting stopped, and the villagers dropped their weapons, heading back toward central square.

_I don't know what's going on…..but lucky me….._

Keith pulled himself up, and examined himself. He was bruised and scratched up pretty badly, but luckily there were no major injuries to speak of. Keith looked around and saw his brothers, unconscious, beaten and covered in blood.

"Guys!" he heaved.

He ran over to Exile and used a needle on him, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Comrade…." He managed. "Shhh…rest. I'll be right back."

He went over to Hunter and did the same, except Hunter was in far more worse shape than Exile, he had a broken arm and rib. After a little bit, he came too, but you can tell he barely made it.

"Keith….*cough* you saved me……." He coughed out.

"Shhhhh…..I'm going to drag you over to Exile so I can support you both so we can find some shelter….." Keith soothed.

Keith wrapped his arms around his torso, and dragged him over to Exile, being as gentle as possible, he eventually made it over to Exile who was now sitting up, looking slightly better, but still covered in blood.

"Hunter! Are you okay?!" Exile exclaimed.

"He's fine, but his left arm is broken, along with a rib. I

t didn't puncture his lung though." Keith said.

"Exile, can you stand?" He nodded, and got up.

"Help me support Hunter, and I'll support you."

They all shouldered each other, and headed toward a vacant house….hopefully. Keith kicked the door in, and waved his pistol, no one in sight. He set Exile and Hunter down on a dirt couch, and Keith locked the door.

"Chris, Jill? What's your status?"

"Keith! Thanks god your okay! Are you okay?" Chris said.

"I'm fine, but my two buddies here are badly injured….I'll treat them the best I can. Were in a house on the north side of town, we'll be waiting." Keith responded.

"Good. We'll be there ASAP." Jill responded.

Keith sighed and went back to his brothers, who were extremely tired. "Exile, Hunter, take off your shirts. I'm going to treat your wounds the best I can. I have a first aid kit. First though, I'm going to get some water to wash out your fur." Keith said.

Exile stripped off, and helped Hunter remove his shirt since his arm was broken. Hunter whined a little, but he shook it off the best he could.

_Hunter….._

Keith picked up a bucket and filled it with water from the kitchen. He grabbed a rag from one of the racks, and headed back to his comrades. Keith looked at his two brothers, they were covered in lots of scratches and bruises, and looked extremely exhausted. It made Keith's heart break to see them like this, but he kept his emotions down, this was no time for that. Keith reached into his attaché case and pulled out a first aid kit with all the usual items. Peroxide, bandages, etc. He took the rag and wet it, and began to wash Exile's fur, cleaning the blood from it. Exile whined a little bit, so Keith gave him a kiss on the cheek to calm him. Exile smiled and relaxed a little, and let Keith continue. Keith finished with Exile and went over to Hunter. He had to be extra careful since his arm was broken, and his wounds were a little deeper than Exile's. Hunter shifted and whined a little, so Keith kissed him also, soothing him little by little. Keith then went on to treat their injuries. He put peroxide on their wounds, making them wince a little. He bandaged them up, cleaning the deeper wounds to avoid infection. Keith then went on to cast Hunter's arm, this was going to be hard. "I know it hurts, but I'm going to have to pop the joint back into place." Keith said. Hunter nodded and braced himself for the worst. Keith moved his arm so everything popped back into place, making Hunter scream.

"Shhhhh…..Exile hold him down for me….I know it hurts." Keith soothed.

Exile got beside Keith and held Hunter down the best he could. Keith finished his work, and Hunter fell back on the couch whining and panting.

"I'm sorry Hunter…..now I gotta cast your arm." Keith said.

"Actually….I can move it just fine, as a matter of fact. I'm feeling much better." Hunter replied.

"Me too comrade, I'm starting to recover slowly but surely!" Exile spoke up.

_What the? It must be the virus' recovery abilities kicking in. A stroke of luck I guess. _

"Hmmm…I think your virus is recovering you. It has a recovery ability, one of the positive side effects of the virus." Keith explained.

"Oh….." they replied.

"What happened to us?" Exile asked.

"You went into a variant state of instinct mode…I think it exists within all dogs to combat extreme danger. I think the virus somehow enhances it……I guess I'm not the only one who can do it. The only problem is you lose precise control….and you lose all of your energy after the trance. You were lucky you made it."

"What happened to the villagers?" Hunter asked.

"They left and disappeared….I don't know where they went." Keith responded.

All three were silent for awhile, then Exile spoke up. "Our master…..he's……"

"Yeah….." Hunter muttered.

They put their head's down and began to sob heavily. "Master…forgive us…..we were too weak" Hunter sobbed out. Exile said nothing, he just continued to sob heavily, tears starting to pour out. Keith's heart broke, and embraced them with full force.

"Shhhhh……" he soothed, rocking them gently.

Their tears began soaking Keith's shirt, dampening his fur in the process. Keith licked the tears from off their faces as they fell, trying to comfort them as best he could.

_Blitz……Colleen…and now Shepherd. These two have suffered so much pain, so much loss……something that should never happen to anyone. I'm so sorry…..I wish….._ T

he three canines just grieved together for a little while, then they finally calmed down.

"Wesker…….Umbrella…….T-Virus…..I HATE THEM ALL! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING THANKS TO THEM! I can't take this anymore….it feels like I'm losing my mind……" Hunter let out.

Exile and Keith were shocked at Hunter's sudden anger, his once happy personality was no being taken over by hatred.

"Hunter…please calm down…..I promise we'll make them pay…." Keith pleaded.

"Yes comrade, and you still have us, don't forget that." Exile added.

Hunter nodded and they all embraced each other, then they were interrupted by knocking.

"Keith, Hunter, Exile? It's us, open up!" Jill said through the door.

Keith undid the lock and let them in. They both looked horrible, cuts and bruises all over, tears throughout all their clothes. Jill had a black eye and a gash on her shoulder that was patched up, while Chris had a leg wound and deep slash that was patched up.

"Are you two okay?" Keith asked.

"Were fine, just bumped up a little." Chris responded, limping in.

They all sat on the floor, exhausted and just looking at each other.

"What now?" Exile asked.

"The towns gates are barricaded. We can't get back out and whats more this entire place is infected!" Hunter added.

Chris replied "We have to complete our mission no matter what. We have to check out that facility and destroy it before this thing spreads even further. According to what some of the villagers were saying, Wesker is there. Even better there is a military weapons storage on the other side of town. We can stock up on ammo, and steal a chopper to get to the facility."

"First of all though we need to get through the town without a repeat effect of what just happened. We can take a few on at a time, but discretion is the better part of valor." Jill added. "We have to stay together though. No splitting up this time. Agreed Chris?"

"Agreed. It'll be hard to sneak a group of five together, but it's manageable. First let's get some rest, I'll take first watch and we'll pull out when night falls. This house hasn't been used in awhile, so we should be okay."

They all nodded, and Chris took position at the window. The house itself wasn't very large, consisting of a kitchen, two bedrooms and one bathroom, which surprisingly had running water, although they certainly weren't going to use it. Jill took one room and the three another. The room they were in just had was just a vacant space, and was a little small, although the three really didn't mind the closeness, in fact all they wanted is to be near each other. All three canines stripped off their shirts, but left themselves fully armed in preparation for the worst. They lay down and positioned themselves in a spooning lineup, Keith in the middle, Exile on the Left, and Hunter on the right. The three were far too tired to talk, so they drifted off to sleep, cuddling each other. Jill woke from her slumber, interrupted by nightmares from her past. She couldn't fall back to sleep, so she joined Chris in his watch. She checked in on her three boys, who were fast asleep, cuddling each other. It was the sweetest sight she had ever seen, but was immediately overtaken by worry and sadness.

_If something were ever to happen to Hunter or Exile….poor Keith wouldn't go on……I really wonder if it was such a good idea to bring them……no, they need to have their chance at revenge. I'll make sure nothing happens to them, even it means giving my life._ _I promise you Keith._

Jill went over and sat with Chris, who responded "What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah….only a few more hours till nightfall, go and get some sleep. I'll take over, I'm fine." Jill said.

Chris nodded and went to the vacant room where Jill resided, smiling as he looked in on Keith. Jill looked out the window, it was still vacant and devoid of any life, it was a little unnerving.

_Where are they? Surely an entire town can't vanish in an instant….._Jill yawned and kept watch.

Meanwhile Keith was awakening from his slumber after being haunted by the same nightmare, he untangled himself and decided to take over watch. Keith saw Jill and went over to join her, who was a little shocked since she was halfway out of it.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Keith chuckled.

"It's fine, what's wrong? Bad dream?" Jill responded.

"Yeah……" was all Keith said.

"Wanna talk about it?" she said.

Keith thought about it, and wondered if it was such a good idea.

_Nah…better lie._

"No, it's fine. Just some things from the past…" Keith trailed off.

"Oh, I see." Jill replied.

Jill could tell he was lying, but she didn't say anything, the poor dog didn't need to be upset anymore right now. Silence hung awhile, and Keith spoke up.

"Jill…do you really think we can do this? I mean….just look at us. We barely survived that last encounter…..I'm scared." Keith said.

Jill was shocked, Keith was actually frightened, she thought the poor canine was fearless.

"I'm not personally scared….I'm scared I might lose them. I mean they haven't been through what we have…..I nearly lost them last time. They barely opened their eyes when I revived them…..I felt so dead inside, so scared, like a poor child…." Keith said. "I don't wanna lose them……Jill I….." Keith closed his eyes and shook a little.

Jill placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Keith….nothing is going to happen, I promise. We'll make it through this, and then we'll go home. That's it, just try and not to think about it, okay?" she said and smiled. Keith nodded and embraced Jill, then they continued watching till nightfall came. They awoke their comrades and suited up again.

"Ammo status?" Chris said.

Keith was completely out of pistol rounds, but still had a full set of AR rounds. Keith and Exile still had a full arsenal since they went into Instinct Mode, while Chris and Jill still had a fair amount on both weapons. They gave Keith some rounds, and patched themselves up some more.

"We ready?" Chris whispered.

They all nodded, and they stepped out into the night, braving the unknown.

_To the end Keith……I'll fight for you and your brothers to the end…even if I have to give my life. I promise._


	14. Still More Fighting

The town was still unusually vacant and quiet, the group had made it all the way to central square and had not run into any interference.

"Where are they?" Chris asked.

"Ambush?" Exile interjected.

"Hope not……" Hunter said.

There was still enough light out to push on without flash lights, so that was a plus, that way there wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention.

"Hey guys, do you think we can…you know…pay our respects?" Hunter asked hesitantly.

Keith looked at Chris and Jill, they both nodded.

"Sure, but remember we still need to move quickly." Jill said.

Hunter and Exile nodded, and went over to the stage, it was still covered in blood. The two canines bowed their heads and just prayed silently, bidding farewell to their beloved master.

Chris nudged Keith to go over and join them, "Go on dude, they need you."

Keith smiled and padded over to where they were. He placed his arms around their shoulders and bowed his head. The two brothers wrapped their arms around Keith's shoulders and nuzzled him gently, showing their appreciation.

"We love you…." They whispered.

"I love ya'll too…let's get going."

All three nodded and we re-fueled with passion to fight on. The group proceeded through the vacant town, but as soon as they were drawing closer to the weapon's facility, they started encountering some enemies.

"Hide!" Chris ordered. They all separated and hid in various places, and began checking out the area. The military base was a large warehouse surrounded by various vehicles, tanks, etc. Chris also noticed there were a couple of turrets in two guard towers. The area itself was crawling with the infected townsfolk, 200 at the most, but the area was well spread out and had some places for good cover.

"All right guys here's the plan. We use stealth here, take out the only the enemies that we need to, and stick to knife play and melee. We'll have to separate, but we won't completely be apart, we'll just be parallel to each other. Stay in a straight line as much as possible, and follow my lead. Look for cover, and avoid those searchlights. Jill and I, and you three will make up the parties. Ready?"

"Ready." they all radioed.

They all went into a running crouch with their knives drawn and ready. They all crouched near the gated entrance, one party on each side.

"Stay low, and crawl under the vehicles, stay quiet." Chris whispered.

Chris waved to move out, and the party began crawling under the vehicles. The parties were directly parallel to each other, so they could still see each other easly. The villagers were talking and bantering like normal people would, not hissing and groaning like one of the many creatures he faced in the past.

_But they're not what they seem……._

The parties stopped in intervals to let villagers past and to avoid detection, then they ran out of vehicles.

"Chris what now?" Keith whispered into the radio.

"I'm thinking……" Chris replied.

Chris surveyed the perimeter, they were about ten yards from the entrance, which was heavily guarded.

_That's out…..vent's or a stairwell?_

Chris looked around, there was a stairwell leading to the roof, and hopefully a vent. The searchlights were becoming a real problem, since they primarily swept over the entrance and the stairwell frequently.

"There's a stairwell on the right side of the warehouse but we need to take out those searchlights, but if we do that it'll alert the entire camp. It looks lie we'll have to create some sort of distraction……" Chris replied.

Everyone was silent for a little while, then Hunter spoke up. "Keith although my powers have gone somewhat dormant, I am still quicker than all of you. Have Exile take out the two towers with an RPG, then once things start heating up, I'll provide the distraction. The rest of you work on getting the entrance open, trust me I'll be fine."

"Are you crazy Hunter?! Do you remember what those things did to you? I'm not going to lose you!" Keith whispered loudly.

"You have a better idea?" He asked.

Keith said nothing, he was right, there were no other options at this point.

"Chris? You okay with this?" Keith radioed.

Chris was silent then said "I'm not totally comfortable with it, but he does raise a good point, he is faster than all of us. Hunter, were counting on you! Exile do it!"

Exile loaded his grenade launcher with an RPG then aimed at one of the towers.

"Say goodnight….." he whispered.

Poof! BOOM! The first tower disintegrated, the second did the same. An alarm sounded, and the entire camp was scrambling around.

"Hunter go!" Chris ordered.

Hunter ran out into the open, and he was immediately spotted. The villagers began running after Hunter all throughout the camp, his speed just barely keeping them out of their clutches.

"Move!" Chris shouted. There were a few villagers encountered along the way to the door, but were quickly subdued by headshots and assorted attacks. They reached the door and there was a keypad that needed to be cracked.

"Leave it to me! Cover me boys!" Jill said taking out a small PDA.

The three began to secure a small perimeter around the entrance, taking out a few villagers here and there. A majority of them were still after Hunter, but he was slowly running out of steam.

"Guys! I can't keep this up forever! Hurry up with that door!" Hunter panted through the radio.

"Hold on! Just a little longer buddy!" Keith shouted in to the radio. "Jill! How much longer?!"

"Just a few more minutes! This thing is hard to crack!" she said.

The villagers were starting to catch on, and more of them were starting to come their way.

"Damn! These things are starting to catch on!" Chris said round house kicking a group of enemies away.

"Urggh! Comrade Valentine! How much longer?" Exile shouted pushing away a villager then straight punching him.

"Damn! My PDA shorted out! Were gonna have to head for the stairwell! Run!" she shouted.

"Hunter! Abort! Run to the stairwell! Do you copy?!" Keith radioed.

"I need your help guys! I'm giving it all I have, but they just keep coming! Aughhh!" Hunter transmitted.

"Hunter?! Come on guys! We have too…."

STOMP! SHAKE! "What the?!" Chris shouted.

They all turned their eyes to the source, it was a huge giant, once human, now transformed into something……monstrous. The creature began destroying everything in it's path, villagers, vehicles, and with every step it shook the earth.

"What in the…..?" Exile started.

"It's a variant of one of those giant creatures in the Kennedy report, except this one is a lot faster, stronger, and smarter." Jill said.

"Where's Hunter?! " Keith exclaimed. "We have to…."

"I'm right here buddy." Hunter said.

"I managed to get out of there while the villagers were distracted by that thing. What do we do now?!"

"We fight, we can't outrun that thing, and I think it has a weakpoint. Take a look at its back." Chris said pointing.

There was a large wound where is seems the parasite was infested at, and Chris explained if they the creature enough, it would emerge so they can attack it directly.

"But do we have enough ammo?" Jill asked.

"Use the vehicles as exploding barrels. Aim for the gas tanks once it gets near one. The force should be sufficient enough to draw the parasite out, other than that try to conserve, but aim for the head!" Chris ordered.

The villagers were pretty much wiped out by now, so all that was left was the team and the monster.

"Spread out! Let's do it!" Chris shouted.

They all ran in separate directions, and drew their weapons. They all fired rapidly, and the creature came to a vehicle that was within Hunter's range.

"I've got it!" he shouted. He took aim at the gas tank, and fired. It exploded in pure brilliance, engulfing the beast. The creature roared, and began to hold its head and bend over. The parasite protruded out of it's back.

"Good job Hunter! Now everyone aim….." Chris began.

"Wait everyone! All of your shots won't hit, and that'll waist ammo!" Hunter shouted.

"I'll jump on its back and slash at it with my knife! These things seem to be susceptible to physical attacks anyway. Trust me!" he radioed.

What they saw next was amazing, he jumped on the creature's back and began slashing rapidly at the parasite! What's more, he was right! The parasite was indeed susceptible! Eventually the creature caught on and threw Hunter off, who rolled neatly on the ground and got back up.

"Good job Hunter! Everyone follow.....OH SHIT!!!!!" Chris shouted.

All of the sudden a vehicle was flying at him, and he ran to the right and rolled out of the way just in time.

"It also seems to enrage it as well! Be ready for anything guys!" The creature roared and began it's rampage on the team, throwing, chasing, and attempting to stomp the life out of them. The team fought and dodged accordingly, then another chance opened up.

"I've got it! Exile shouted.

He aimed at the tank near the monster and fired, engulfing the creature once again. The parasite revealed itself once again, and Exile leaped onto its back, slashing rapidly. All of the sudden the creature grabbed Exile and began to squeeze the life out of him! "HELP ME!" Exile shouted.

"I'm coming!" Keith shouted.

Keith took out his AR and fired on the creatures arms, hoping that would help release his trapped friend. The creature roared and then threw Exile at Keith, nailing him hard and throwing him at least 15 feet.

"OOOOOOOOF!" he shouted in pain as Exile hit him. The two rolled over top each other, and eventually stopped. Surprisingly though, they were still conscious, but barely.

"KEITH! EXILE!" the three conscious fighters shouted.

"I'm coming! Augghhhh!" Hunter shouted.

The creature had slapped him and sent him flying into a wall, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"Jill! Go for Exile and Keith! I got Hunter, go now!" he ordered.

She nodded while Chris began firing on the creature, trying to distract it so she could get to her teammates.

_Come on guys! Hold on! _

Jill pulled out a needle and stuck Keith, then Exile, bringing them both back to reality. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine….thanks Jill." Keith replied.

"Thank you comrade Valentine." Exile said.

"Anything broken?" she asked.

They both shook their heads, and they ran back into the fight. Chris was having a hard time getting to Hunter, it's as if the creature knew he was going to revive Hunter!

_T__his thing is smart! Man! _

_"Ho_ld on Hunter!" Chris shouted.

Hunter was barely holding himself up, it looked like he was going to go at any minute. The creature roared loudly and swung at Chris, but he quickly rolled out of the way. BOOM! The creature was struck by a frag, and the creature reeled a bit.

"Go comrade! Save Hunter! We'll distract it!" Exile shouted.

Chris ran over to Hunter, and picked him up from around the shoulders, then stuck him with a needle.

"Hang on buddy!" Chris shouted. Hunter slowly began to come to, and he eventually came out of his dark trance.

"Thanks….." Hunter said.

They quickly rejoined the fight against the creature, aiming for the head. The creature leaned over and the parasite came out once again.

"Here I go!" Keith shouted.

Keith leaped up on the monster, and slashed away. With one final go, the parasite finially gave out. Keith leaped off the back, and landed smoothly on his feet. The creature roared loudly one last time, and with a giant thud that shook the earth, it finially died. The group fell to the ground exhausted and panted rapidly, trying to recover.

"Good job everyone! Especially you guys! I'm really impressed on how you handled that creature effectively. On your first major encounter too!" Chris praised.

The three canines were blushing and chuckling a little from their leader's praise.

"Great job boys, I'm really proud of you too. Let's save the celebration for later though, lets get into the base and restock." Jill said.

They all nodded and headed toward the stairwell to the roof, making sure the creature was dead by keeping a close eye on the area. They got up onto the roof where a chopper was, but that would have to wait, they needed ammo first. They discovered a door with stairs leading down, and the cautiously proceeded in. The eventually made it into the main part of the facility, it was nothing special. It was just a large room with various weapons and ammo scattered around the area, typical arab weapon storage. What was creepy there was no one here, or at least it seemed like.

"You three hear any movement?" Chris asked.

The three perked their ears and listened, then shook their heads.

"Well keep your guard up, you never know….." Jill said.

They proceeded down the steps and bgan digging through the stored munitions. They eventually found all they needed, then headed back up to the chopper without incident.

"That was too easy." Hunter said. "No creatures, no self destruct sequence, nothing!"

"You sound disappointed." Exile chuckled.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad once you get used to these types of things." Hunter laughed. T

he entire group laughed a little, only to be interrupted by a huge external explosion.

"What the?!" the group exclaimed.

They looked over the edge and the creature had resurrected, only it was a lot more powerful this time around.

"Quick! To the chopper!" Jill shouted.

They got to the chopper, and Chris revved it up.

"Come on!" he shouted at the thing.

The chopper came to life, and the building shook once more.

"Hurry Chris! The thing is going to climb up here!" Keith shouted.

The chopper lifted into the air, and the creature just barely missed the tail.

"Phew….." Hunter sighed. "Ahhhhhh!"

Suddenly an explosion came from below, and slowly but surely it began to engulf the entire city, leaving no trace.

"Well comrade you got your wish!" Exile said.

"Yeah….great." Hunter sarcastically replied.

Keith looked out the window, just like that another city wiped of the map. He was surprised it affected him still, despite all that he'd been through. Jill and Chris were silent, they were busy focusing on finding the Umbrella facility, moreover any incoming attacks. The group fell silent for a little while, then Keith spoke up. "How long till we get to the facility?"

"About another hour." Chris replied. "Try and get some rest everyone, you're gonna need it."

They all nodded and sat back in their seat. The chopper had a seat for three in the back, then two seats up front for the pilot and co-pilot. Keith and the others leaned back in their seats, and shut their eyes, trying to at least rest them for the trials to come. Keith felt Hunter's head rest on his shoulder, and he gently rubbed his face, causing him to sigh a little in his sleep. Exile was leaning against the window and was snoring lightly, and Keith reached over and rubbed his head fur gently, then gripped his hand.

_Get some rest guys, you've earned it._

Jill looked back and just smiled, Keith smiled back. Jill had never seen her boy so happy before, she was so proud he found some guys to bond with. She looked over at Chris and touched his shoulder; he looked at her and smiled. She had a whole new family despite all she had been through, and for once in a long time, she was happy. She leaned back in her seat, and fell asleep. Chris looked at Jill, and smiled, she was so beautiful, and he loved her so much. They had been through so much together, and he knew they would be together forever. He looked in the rearview mirror at Keith, and was touched at the sight he saw. Hunter had laid his head on Keith's shoulder, and was sleeping soundly. While Exile was holding Keith's paw while he slept. Keith himself was wide awake, keeping a silent watch over his newfound brothers. He turned and nodded at Keith, and Keith nodded back. He was happy Chris accepted him the way he was, and how he supported him as well. They all were silent for awhile, when Chris woke them up.

"There it is." He simply said.

Keith looked out the window, and looked at the facility. It was a typical chemical plant setting, but something was different, it wasn't Umbrella….it was a Tricell factory!

"Tricell?" Keith asked.

"They're a new pharmaceutical company that emerged and bought Umbrella out….." Jill said.

"Other than that….we know nothing about them. So now we have a new enemy….." Hunter and Exile looked at each other, they had truly gotten themselves into a nightmare, one that went down farther than they could ever predict. They didn't care though, they had Keith and each other, and as long as that was there, that's all they needed. They squeezed Keith's shoulders, and Keith looked at them and smiled. They would survive this and live on together, fighting or in peace. The chopper landed in a vacant field about a mile out, and the group got out of the chopper. "You guys ready?" Chris asked the group. They all nodded and followed him to the facility, completely unaware their destiny awaited them ahead.

_H__e's here…..I feel it. The man behind all of this……the lies, destruction, everything. This is it, our last stand._


	15. Trials

The group made their way to the gate slowly and cautiously, they didn't want to cause a disturbance….yet. They all surveyed the area, it was a typical Umbrella setting. A giant white building with windows encasing the facility, two guard towers, and some various storehouses. What was strange was the guard towers were empty, and the gate was wide open.

"Looks like were being invited in….." Jill whispered.

"Typical Wesker trap, but we have to press on." Chris added. "Alright follow me, and keep low. We're going in the front!"

They all nodded and went into a crouching run with their weapons drawn and at the ready. They mad it to the front door and peered inside, vacant.

_It's a trap….but we have to take the bait unfortunately. _Keith thought.

They burst in through the double doors, weapons drawn. No alarms, no creatures, nothing.

"This is definitely trap." Exile commented. "Hey what's that?"

They all looked toward where Exile was pointing and noticed a hologram of the facility. According to the map the lower you went into the facility, the higher the biohazard contamination was. Chris noticed the bottom level had an area called "Genetic Research",

"That's where we're headed" he pointed at the hologram. "Wesker may be smart, but he's predictable."

"How do we get there?" Hunter asked.

"According to this, all the elevators have been locked down….typical. We'll have to use the stairs…but we'll also need a code to get in down to the lower levels….this is gonna be hard." Jill replied.

"Welcome my friends!" a voice rang out over the intercom. "How do you like my new facility?"

"Wesker!" they all said in unison. "Unfortunately getting to me won't be all that easy…I have a set of trials for you to pass. Defeat them, and you'll have your meeting with me. I just hope you're up for some tearful reunions….and farewells! Hahahhahhaaaa" he rang out.

Suddenly a shutter came up and separated the two parties, and it was locked tight.

"Chris! Jill!" Keith shouted banging on the metal grating.

"Unfortunately these trials are on a personal level and are adjusted accordingly. Your communication has been severed, and now you all are on your own. Good luck…….HAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!" he finished.

"That bastard!" Hunter shouted.

"I'm gonna tear his head off!" Exile shouted.

_Dammit! Calm down Keith, you can still do this, with or without Chris and Jill. It's gonna be tough….but we can do this. We are brothers after all._

"Let's go guys!" Keith shouted.

They pressed forward down the metal hallway into the unknown, ready for anything.

"Keith! Exile! Hunter!" Chris shouted.

"It's no use Chris, we have to keep going." Jill said.

"They won't survive this! This is Wesker were talking about! We….." Chris panicked.

"Chris, he's a Redfield. He's going to be fine; what's more he has his two friends as back up. They'll be fine, we need to push on so we can get to Wesker the same time they do. That's what I'm more worried about right now." She calmly replied.

He nodded and they pushed on.

The trio walked down the hall slowly and cautiously, tracing the area with their weapons. Still no signs of life were to be had though. They eventually came to an elevator, it opened automatically.

"Get on" Wesker ordered.

All three did so and the door shut. The elevator descended downward, and eventually came to a stop, and the doors opened. They were shocked to see the hallway was an exact mirror image of the interior of the Road Rover's headquarters.

"What is this?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Some sort of Illusion?" Exile questioned.

"It's the real deal…" Keith said touching a wall.

"I'm going to make you relive your previous nightmares that lead you to my humble abode….can you survive them yet again? Hahahahhaha" Wesker laughed.

"You bastard! You won't get away with this!" Hunter shouted.

"Calm down comrade. He can't hear you anyway. Let's go." Exile responded.

"Hunter! HELP ME!" a voice shouted.

_No way……Keith thought_

"Colleen!" Hunter shouted, and he took off running.

"Wait! It's a trap! Dammit!" Keith shouted.

Exile and Keith ran after Hunter with all they had, and they eventually caught up with him. They were in the main hall, or at least a copy of it.

"Colleen!" Hunter shouted. Exile and Keith looked up, Colleen was tied to a wall, struggling and screaming.

"Help!" she shouted. Standing next to her was the axe man again, ready to go.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Hunter shouted with tears in his eyes. The executioner said nothing, and proceeded in front of her. He swung his axe and tore her apart, blood everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hunter shouted and fell on his knees.

All of the sudden a rumbling occurred, and then they heard the sounds of the creatures.

"Dammit! Hunter get up!" Keith said picking him up. Hunter was still in so much shock, he'd lost her twice.

"That isn't Colleen! You saw her die in the facility! It's just a clone! WAKE UP!" Keith shouted.

Hunter was still motionless, so Keith did the only thing he could think of, kiss him.

"THIS is real Hunter! I'm real! Standing in front of you!" Keith shouted in desperation.

Hunter finally stirred and stood up, ready to fight. "Thanks Keith….." he replied.

"Let's do this guys! YAAAAAAAAAAA!" they all ran in and started fighting.

"Jill look out!" Chris shouted.

"Woah!" she shouted.

They were fighting the large snake they had encountered all those years ago. They were in an exact replication of the mansion they were first sent in. Jill barely rolled out of the way, and fired at the open mouth of the creature, causing it to reel back in pain. "Keep on it!" Chris shouted.

She jumped back down to the floor, and joined her partner.

"Looks like Wesker's been busy!" she replied.

"Yeah! A typical psycho!" Chris jested.

"Here it comes!" she shouted.

The three were fighting as hard as they could, landing perfect headshots, and quickly overcoming the crowd they had such a struggle with when all this began. But the executioner was becoming a real problem, he was absorbing bullets like a sponge! What's more that axe had some range! At least he was taking out some of the creatures along with some of his swings though.

"AUGGGHHH!" Hunter shouted, being struck by the Axe.

He pulled himself up and tried to limp away, only to be supported and needled by Exile "Be more careful!"

"Thanks man!" he replied.

There were a few more creatures left, but the time had come to finish the executioner.

"Team up!" Keith ordered.

He fired his AK at the guy's head and he hunched over. Exile did a hard uppercut, making him reel backwards, Hunter followed up by a roundhouse kick, and with a well place somersault kick by Keith , the executioner fell to the floor. They finished off the others, and got clapping over the intercom.

"Well done! Excellent Performance indeed! Now, two more to go! Feel free to replenish ammo at the armory next to the elevator before pressing on! Ahahhahahhah!" Wesker said over the intercom.

"Ch." Keith sneered.

"Jill now!" Chris shouted. Jill shot the chandelier and it came crashing down, taking out the snake.

"Well done! You were my best soldiers after all! I wouldn't have expected anything less! Your friends are doing well also. This is becoming quite the show! Now go get some ammo from the armory and head down the elevator!" Wesker ordered.

The two soldiers said nothing, and headed on to their next trial.

The elevator descended downwards, and then came to a complete stop. The doors opened, and they stepped out into what seemed like Keith's submarine.

_Noooooo……this is…_

"Can you save him in time?" Wesker whispered over the intercom. "There is still a chance…."

Keith ran to bathroom and looked for Blitz, but only saw the blood on the floor.

"Or maybe not….." Wesker laughed. Suddenly something crashed out of the ceiling, it was Blitz!

"Blitz!" Hunter and Exile shouted.

Keith put out his arm and shook his head. Blitz began cackling and then transformed into that horrible tentacle creature.

"RUN!" Keith shouted.

"S.T.A.R.S!" the creature rang out.

Jill rolled out of the way, and shot the creature in the head.

"You should be more careful on who you date!" Chris shouted. "WOAH!"

He barely avoided Alexia's fire punch.

"You're one to talk!" she shouted back. Chris aimed for her head, but missed only to be grabbed by her.

"Chris! Augh!" she shouted being picked up by Nemesis. "Hahahahhaa. Are you enjoying the reunion?" Wesker oozed out of the intercom. "Ahhhhhh!" Jill screamed.

"Jill!" Chris shouted.

The trio ran back to the control room, and they attempted to open the hatch, which was locked.

"Dammit! I'll have to self destruct the ship. It's the only way to override the maximum lockdown, and we can't fight that thing!" Keith shouted.

Keith went to the control panel, and input the code.

"Hurry!" Exile shouted, firing at the oncoming creature.

"Got it!" he announced.

"Come on!" Hunter shouted, climbing the ladder.

The other two followed suit, and they shut the hatch, sealing the monster inside.

"Keep running!" Keith shouted.

BOOM! The submarine blew up, and sank, hopefully taking the creature with it. The three panted as they sat the ground, still reeling from the massive experience.

"Awwww…..you couldn't save him. Too bad. Nice fireworks though!" Wesker laughed.

"YOU NASTY FUCKER! I'M GONNA……" Exile shouted. His rage quickly cooled into sadness…..he lost two comrades all over again…..it was too much. He fell to the floor and started sobbing. Keith went over and hugged him as hard as he could.

He whispered "This is just psychological crap he's playing on us….don't forget what I told Hunter, this is reality."

He kissed Exile and Exile got up, feeling a lot better.

"Thanks comrade…it's just…." He began. "I know……" Keith soothed. "Let's move on."

*Pant Pant* The two Ex-S.T.A.R.S. members were heaving from their encounter from some of their toughest enemies. The corpses were smoking from all the ammo they used up on them, and were completely lifeless now.

"My my……I see we still have our old fighting spirits! Good work! One more to go! You know the drill….." Wesker said.

The elevator opened and the dog trio stepped out into what seemed like a lab with giant tubes along the outer walls. The center was completely empty though, as if the room was made for….testing. The three proceeded slowly and then all of the sudden two tubes sprang up from the middle of the floor, and then Wesker came back on.

"I told you there would be reunions……well enjoy!"

The tubes opened and the trio were shocked at what they saw…..it was Blitz and Colleen!

The test tubes opened and the duo saw two of their old team mates. Rebecca Chambers, and Barry Burton!

"Barry?! I thought he was still alive in Europe!" Jill exclaimed.

"Rebecca?! She should be in Japan!" Chris shouted.

"Well here they are! I've made a few changes…I hope you like them!" Wesker chuckled. The two opened their eyes and stepped out.

"No way….." Keith said in disbelief.

"It's another trick!" Exile shouted pointing his gun at Blitz.

"No….it's really us!" Blitz said.

"In the flesh blokes!" Colleen said.

Something was wrong….they were too happy….too calm. Keith examined them closely; they were perfect clones, they even had the slash marks on Blitz down to the t. Colleens wounds were still visible also, especially where her throat was torn out.

"If you're really Colleen….what did you give me on our first date?" Hunter asked.

"A gold necklace with a tennis ball pendant on it! It's your signature symbol!" she replied happily.

"If you're really Blitz…..what is my nickname for you?" Exile asked.

"Weird boy of course! Along with other various ones....." Blitz replied.

These things were really Colleen and Blitz!

"How did you get here?" Keith asked.

"Oh! Our new master saved us! He's crackerjack! He's gonna rule the world!" Colleen replied.

"Ya! And we have parts in the new world order! You should join us!" Blitz said.

They were all shocked, they were under Wesker's control!

"Never! We'll never follow him! Why you guys!?" Hunter pleaded.

"Simple…the power!" Colleen said.

She fan kicked Hunter and sent him flying into one of the test tubes, luckily it was empty.

"That's right!" Blitz shouted and punched Exile in the face, sending him flying.

"I may be a "weird boy", but who's dominate now bitch!"

"Guys!" Keith shouted.

"As for you Keith, we owe you a debt of gratitude. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have obtained such glorious power!" Colleen proclaimed, sliding her hand across his back.

"Ya, and for this….we'll kill you quickly and painlessly. Unlike our former partners here!" Blitz said.

Colleen grabbed Keith by the neck from behind, and Keith struggled to get free, but couldn't. Blitz unsheathed his claws and prepared to gut Keith.

"Barry! Please stop!" Jill begged as she was being choked by her mentor.

"Sorry, but I gotta make a Jill sandwich outta you!" he laughed evily.

"Rebecca! Wake up! It's me Chris!" Chris said, being pinned by Rebecca.

"I know exactly who you are! But who cares, I possess such glorious power now!" Rebecca said.

Jill and Chris both nodded, they weren't their friends anymore. They threw them off and un-holstered their pistols, ready to go.

Keith was struggling with all he had, but it was no use.

"Aughh!" Colleen shouted.

"Ooooof!" Blitz rang out.

The two former rovers were overtaken by their ex-partners. Exile had Blitz pinned, while Hunter had Colleen.

"Comrade go!" Exile commanded. "We can take these two!"

"Go after Wesker! We'll catch up!" Hunter added.

"Guys no!" Keith said.

"We'll be fine! GO!" Exile shouted.

Keith did as he was told, he ran into the hallway to the elevator and went down to face Wesker. He felt bad leaving them behind, but in his heart he knew they would be okay.

Jill and Chris lowered their pistols and examined the corpses, they were dead alright. "My, My…quite a temper! Well you did it! Now come to me!" Wesker said.

"Huntie-Wuntie, you're so pathetic!" Colleen said throwing him off. "You should join us! It's so much fun!"

"Never….." Hunter hissed. "You're not Colleen, not anymore!"

Colleen's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed "Fine have it your way. I never really liked you anyway, you pussy!"

She went over and picked Hunter up, and began overwhelming him with kicks.

"Comrade! Wake up! Wesker is bad guy! I know you're not like this!" Exile pleaded

"SHUT UP! You never cared about me before! Why are you starting now! SCREW YOU! At least now I have respect!" Blitz shouted.

Exile coughed "Blitz…I'm sorry…."

"TOO LATE!" Blitz announced and began pounding him into the floor.

Exile caught one of Blitz's punches and kicked him off. Exile knew what he had to do, he ran towards Blitz with all he had. Hunter caught Colleen by a leg and threw her away from him. As much as it hurt him, he had to kill her. He pulled out his pistol and began firing at her, but she was moving so fast! She kicked him, but he reacted and kicked back. Blitz and Exile were butting their brute strength against one another, throwing punches, hooks, and various wrestling moves. It seemed never ending! Keith pulled his Desert Eagle and fired at Blitz, but he quickly dodged. Eventually Hunter seized Colleen and held her down.

"You can't do this! You're nothing but a pussy!" Colleen shouted.

"Try me….." Hunter said.

BAM! He shot Colleen in the back, killing her instantly. Exile caught Blitz and pinned him, he pulled out his pistol and aimed at his chest.

"Ha! I know you're nothing but a paicifist! You ain't got………"

BAM! BAM! Exile shot him twice in the heart, and he moved no more. The two Rovers panted heavily and looked at each other. They were both full of sadness, but also full of pure rage. They had killed their own friends, but they knew who caused this, it was not them, but Wesker. They both got up and headed down the hallway, but were shot with some sort of needle. They passed out and hit the floor.

"Good work you two! Now prepare them!" Wesker ordered. "Yes master!" Colleen and Blitz replied. They dragged them away into the darkness…….

_Almost there…._

Keith was a little nervous as the elevator approached the final destination.

_Guys…I hope you're ok….please be safe….._

The elevator opened and Keith got out. He was sooned joined by Chris and Jill.

"Guys!" he shouted and ran over to them. They hugged each other, and then were interrupted by Wesker.

"Well isn't this touching!" They all looked at him. He was wearing all black, with a long jacket to boot and on top of that, he still wore his signature sunglasses.

"Wesker!" they all shouted. "Congratulations! You made it! Now….let's go!" Wesker rushed at them at the speed of light, and the final battle began.


	16. The Last Dance

The trio fired on Wesker rapidly, all of their shots missing. He was back flipping, rolling and running at the speed of light.

_He's so fast!_

"Augh!" Keith shouted, being gut punched by Wesker.

Keith rolled along the floor, and coughed in pain.

"Keith!" Jill shouted, and fired at Wesker rapidly.

He dodged all of her shots and picked her up by the neck and threw her at Chris.

"OW! OOOF!" they screamed in unison.

"Pity. I expected a better fight out of my top former soldiers!" Wesker mocked.

Keith got up and ran at Wesker with all he had, kicking him in the back of the head, knocking off his sunglasses.

"You little pest! I'll squeeze the life out of you!" Wesker shouted in pain.

"Not likely!" Chris shouted, grabbing Wesker's arm and putting it behind his back.

"Now Jill!" Jill ran up and performed her famous somersault kick on Wesker, which also happened to be Keith's favorite move as well.

She sent him flying back, causing him to roll along the floor.

"My! I never knew Miss Valentine possessed such talent! I'm impressed!" Wesker said.

"You're finished Wesker!" Keith shouted at him.

"WRONG!" he announced and ran behind Jill, getting her in a chokehold.

"LET HER GO!" Chris commanded, pointing his gun at Wesker.

"Make me! Catch me if you can!" he mocked.

He squeezed the air out of Jill and put her on his back, and ran out of the room.

"JILL!" the boys shouted. Chris ran first, but a shutter came up, blocking Keith's way.

"Not so fast dog! I have other plans for you! I want you to meet you're improved "partners" you love so much! Hahahahhaha!" Wesker radioed.

"Hey there comrade!" Exile rang out.

"Buddy! What's happening!" Hunter's happy voice echoed.

"Guys! Guys……?" Keith started to hesitate.

Something was wrong, they had the same look as Blitz and Colleen….they've been infected! _No……_

"What's wrong comrade? No hug for your brothers? Well if you won't oblige….." Exile began.

Exile moved quickly and held Keith in a tight bear hug. Except this one wasn't friendly, he was trying to suffocate Keith!

"Exile please stop! Wake up!" Keith pleaded. "What's wrong comrade? I thought you liked bring close to me!" Exile laughed.

"Well…how about a kiss?" Hunter said devilishly.

Keith was in a firm grip, and couldn't get free! Hunter locked lips with Keith, Keith tried to resist, but he was losing the strength to fight. He was going to die in the arms of his loves, although it was going to be by their hands as well. Keith then began to have a series of flashbacks.

_Comrade! Come here…I want to make you feel better…….Oh Exile! Keith you're my hero man…please stay with me……..Comrade what are you doing! YOU KILLED COLLEEN! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU…..I'm sorry I still have you. Hurry! The place is going to explode! I'm sorry I got you all involved……forgive me. Make us whole again…It's okay, he needs someone too. What about Exile? OH HERO! Shhhh……Mira…..I lost her….but I found you. We wanted to show you how much we love you….AROOOO! You guys…take these it would mean the world to me….here…. comrade…..take this ring. Buddy, I want you to have this…….I love you guys. You lied to us, you lied! We trusted you…..were sorry. We want to be one with you……Oh you GUYS! We are now together…forever. Don't die on me DAMMIT! Comrade…….Hero…you saved us……_

_I'm not gonna lose them! Not after all this! _

Keith got his second wind and kneed Exile hard in the crotch, causing him to release Keith without delay. Then Keith hooked Hunter with all he had, knocking him down.

"Colleen! Blitz! What the hell did you do to them?!" Keith demanded.

"We liberated them…gave them our power! Well, more of it anyway." Colleen said stepping out of the shadows.

"Ya…there just like us….totally under the master's control!" Blitz announced.

Exile and Hunter got up and slowly recovered, ready to fight again.

_I've got to reach them somehow…they're still in there. It's too late for Colleen and Blitz though……_

"You fight well comrade! You should join us! The power comrade…….it's amazing!" Exile said.

"Yeah buddy! Join us! Come on!" Hunter tried to persuade Keith.

"Wake up you two! This power will consume and kill you eventually! You will no longer have a free will! Is that what you want?!" Keith yelled.

"Who cares! I am now among the supreme beings!" Exile proclaimed. Hunter laughed in agreement.

_I'm gonna have to get serious…..I have no choice. _

Keith drew his pistols and aimed one at Exile and Hunter.

"You….you aren't my brothers I know! My brothers are dead. For the sake of their memory…… " Keith said with a deep seriousness.

"You're joking! We are the same ones!" Exile laughed.

"Yeah buddy! It's us!" Hunter said stepping forward. "Besides….you can't kill someone out of cold blood you care about. That's not who you are….we all know it. You know it."

Keith's eyes lowered, and he started to hesitate.

"See comrade? Just join us!" Exile smiled.

Keith's eyes then burned with a new fire, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm not who you think I am…." Keith said in angry voice, clicking back the triggers.

Keith fired warning shots at both, he was dead serious. Keith's eyes narrowed and his adrenaline began to pump, he gripped his pistols and prepared to fight against the two he loved the most.

"Comrade……I guess we have no choice. I really did like you…..but if you insist on shenanigans." Exile said getting in his fighting position.

"Yeah…..we won't let you interfere!" Hunter said doing the same.

"If you don't mind loves….I would like to join…." Colleen interjected.

"Me too!" Blitz said with excitement.

"Forget it, this is just between us." Hunter said giving Colleen an evil look.

"Yeah…butt out." Exile sneered.

"What?! We gave you this power! The least you could do is……"

SNAP! CRACK! Hunter and Exile snapped their counter parts necks, causing them to fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

"This is a fight between brothers……" Hunter said.

_Brothers?! He realizes the bond is still there! I have a chance!_

"Yeah….you would never understand." Exile plainly said.

Keith fired at the two canines, but of course all of his shots missed, their speed incredible. Hunter and Exile attempted to surround Keith, but Keith kept firing, causing them to change position constantly. Eventually the bullets ran out, and he had to resort to melee. Keith fought with all he had, kickin,g punching, and dodging with the two super Rovers. At one point Exile had him from the back, and Hunter was going to knife him, but Keith knocked the knife with a kick and flipped Exile over. At that point, the three were beginning to ware down.

"You fight well, as expected. But enough games!" Exile proclaimed. "Time to get serious.

ZAP! "UGHHHHHH!" Keith yelled in pain.

Exile had lasered him with his vision. Not good, the virus brought back their dormant abilities. Hunter ran at top speed and grabbed Keith, running him into the wall, causing him to fall face flat on the floor.

"*Hack hack* Hunter….Exile…." Keith heaved.

"Time to finish this……remember this comrade?" Exile said, pulling out Keith's old pistol.

"I still have mine!" Hunter proclaimed.

_No….._ "Guys…please wake up! Don't do this!" Keith pleaded.

"Comrade, you're so pathetic. I expect more of you. Goodbye, brother." Exile sneered.

"Goodbye, ex-hero." Hunter plainly said.

Keith heard the click, time slowed down, he was going to die.

_I failed everyone…..once again I couldn't do anything….._

Suddenly Keith felt a sudden burst of energy, Instinct Mode was kicking in. Keith lost complete control, he simply attacked. He went into a frenzy and attacked the two with all he had. He leaped at Exile and nailed him with a roundhouse kick, then hooked Hunter across the room. Keith wasn't done, he lept at Exile and began to stomp and punch him to death. Hunter attempted to interject, but was kicked away swiftly. He got off Exile and went after Hunter, but Keith was double teamed. Still the two super Rovers were no match for Keith, and the two eventually lay on the floor next to each other, unconscious and covered in blood. Keith came out of his trance, and realized what he had done. He looked over at his brothers, who by the looks of it were dead. Keith killed them. "NO! Hang on!" Keith ran over and stuck them both with a needle, no response.

"DAMMIT! WAKE UP! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Keith cried in desperation. "I'm sorry…so sorry….please…..wake up!"

Keith beat on their chests, and cried hard, hardest in his entire life. _I_

_ lost them….I killed them…..why?_

Keith wept for a little while, and then he realized he still had a mission to complete. The only thing he could do was kiss his brothers goodbye, and move on. Keith picked up his pistols, and placed them in their paws.

_Protect them….even in death….._

Keith gripped his necklace. He kissed Exile's ring and Hunter's pendant, and then tucked it back into his shirt. It was the only thing left he had of them. Keith went over to the shutter control to see if he could crack it, then a glimmer of hope happened.

"Urrrghhh…..*cough cough*" Exile and Hunter in unison.

Keith turned, and saw it. They were alive! Keith ran over and hugged them with all he had. He began to cry with pure joy.

"Comrade? Why are you crying?" Exile groggily said.

"Yeah….were fine…." Hunter said.

Keith just shook his head, and continued to weep. He thought he had lost them, but they came back! Exile and Hunter were still totally confused, but they just held Keith as he wept.

"Comrade? What happened?" Exile asked.

"Yeah? Did we pass out after the fight or something?" Hunter asked.

Keith was shocked, they didn't remember anything, they were hypnotized. Keith explained what happened, and the two were in total shock at the story. They looked over at Colleen's and Blitz's bodies….they had killed them out of cold blood.

"We don't have time though. Wesker took Jill, and Chris ran after him, he's probably in trouble. We need to hurry!" Keith finished.

"Where to?" Hunter asked. Keith pointed to the shutter.

"Exile laser out the door." He ordered.

"You got it!" he shouted.

Zzzzzzzzttttt….BAM! The shutter fell to the floor and the three canines ran all the way to the end of the dark hallway, only to find a sealed door. The three listened closely and heard sounds of a struggle, Exile lasered the door open, and it fell.

"Time to DIE CHRIS!" Wesker shouted, pointing a pistol at the now badly injured Redfield.

"NO!" Keith shouted and ran at Wesker, tackling him to the ground.

"You! How did you get past?!" Wesker started. "I undid your mind control, it's over Wesker. Colleen and Blitz are dead as well. Surrender!" Keith ordered.

Meanwhile Hunter and Exile were patching up Chris. "Are you all right comrade?" Exile asked, sticking him with a needle. "Can you stand?" Hunter added.

"Yeah…." Chris said, getting up with Hunter's help. "I'm fine, go help Keith! I have to rescue Jill!" Chris ordered.

"Right!" they said. Chris ran down a separate hallway, while the two went to join Keith.

"So ignorant! You think I'll give up so easily!? I've got hundreds of other experiments I can use to rebirth this pathetic planet!" Wesker shouted, throwing Keith off of him.

He landed at the feet of his brothers, who helped him up.

"Rebirth?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"You've got me all wrong. Everyday humans come one step closer to self-destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it!" he proclaimed.

"You've lost your marbles!" Exile exclaimed.

"Maybe. But look at the power I've obtained! Let me give you a taste……YOU PATHETIC DOGS!" Wesker shouted, moving at light speed towards them.

"AH! OOO! AWW" the three said in unison.

All three rolled along the floor, and came to a stop. They looked up at Wesker, who was laughing menacingly.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me?" he oozed, picking up Keith by the neck. "I'll make you suffer, just like I made Jill. Hahahahahaha!"

_No….she can't be! _"You liar! You didn't!" Keith coughed out.

"I have proof…." Wesker replied, pulling out a silver ring.

It was true, that was Jill's police ring she always wore after she graduated.

"You bastard…." Keith coughed out. "Auuughh!"

"Time to go to sleep pup…." Wesker whispered.

"Not on my watch!" Exile shouted; sweep kicking Wesker, causing him to release Keith.

"HAI!" Hunter exclaimed, barraging Wesker with a series of hooks, then kicked him away.

Keith was coughing and hacking, he was still in so much shock. Jill was dead, Wesker killed her, she was gone, his closest thing to a mother.

"Comrade! Get up!" Exile said, pulling Keith up.

"Yeah! The time has come! Let's finish him!" Hunter exclaimed.

_I can grieve later….I have to do this! _

Keith got up, and positioned himself for probably the most important fight of his life. Wesker got up, and readjusted his sunglasses, smiling devilishly. The trio rushed Wesker, and began to melee him. Wesker was blocking a majority of their attacks, but they managed a few hits. Exile landed a straight punch that sent Wesker flying a little, but Exile was knocked back immediately. Hunter's quickness allowed him to keep up with Wesker a little better, but he was still struggling. Keith was pretty well balanced, rolling with the punches, and landing some decent hits.

This went on for awhile, then Wesker finially shouted "ENOUGH! TAKE THIS!"

With a huge spinning kick, he threw the trio away with huge force, nearly knocking them out.

"Man….AUGHH!" Hunter was interrupted by a crushing stomp to his chest.

"You three have had your fun, but it's time to be put down once and for all……DIE!" Wesker shouted.

The three canines bodies slowed down, they were all entering instinct mode, this was it, even Wesker couldn't survive this!

"What the…? Ahhh!" Wesker exclaimed.

The three canines began attacking Weker rapidly and at full strength, Wesker was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

_Ah….so I see the primal instincts are still a key factor in their make up…..I'll have to remember this!_

Wesker lept away from the raging dogs, and fired a suppressant at them. The three calmed down, and came out of their trance.

"What the…?" Keith groggily said.

"I see you have a few new tricks, but we'll have to save this for later….see you around!" Wesker said, tossing the ring to Keith.

"The self destruct system has been activated, repeat……" Wesker ran through a shutter and it locked tight.

"Dammit! We almost had him!" Hunter cursed.

"Where's Chris?" Keith asked.

"He went to go look for Jill…I guess he didn't know…." Exile began.

"I'm right here!" Chris announced. "Let's get outta here!" he said.

They boarded a nearby lift, and ascended to the top. They ran out of the building at top speed, and headed for the chopper. They all boarded, and just in the nick of time. The facility exploded with a brilliance of Orange and Red, and the crew fell silent.

"Chris….I…..Jill she…" Keith managed, handing the ring to Chris.

Chris looked at Keith with tearful eyes, and took the ring and squeezed it in his hand.

_I let her die…I'm so worthless……_

"Chris…I'm sorry….it's…" Keith began.

"It's not your fault Keith…it's mine. I should've been faster…." Chris said.

"Chris….." Keith said, placing his hand on Chris's shoulder.

Exile and Hunter had their own grievances, they lost their two comrades all over again, and they couldn't save them. The entire chopper was silent as they headed to the local base in Israel, to report they had lost a trusted comrade and found a new enemy.

_It's finally over….but not without casualties. Colleen, Blitz, Shepherd, Jill, all those soldiers and villagers…..all dissipated in an instant. When will this madness end? How many more people will die due to my weakness? No…..I need to stop blaming myself for everything. The one who caused this is still out there…..and I'm not stopping till he's dead._


	17. Epilogue

BAM! BAM! The rifle fired, then taps began to play over a trumpet nearby. Keith, Hunter, and Exile sat in the front row at Jill's funeral, waiting for Chris to come onstage and speak. They were back in Paris, at a BSAA headquarters out in the middle of the country. The service was held out in the middle of the field, surrounded by lush fields of green, and various plants around the area. It was the perfect setting, for such a beautiful woman's final farewell. Keith still couldn't believe se was really gone, it felt like it was so surreal, but he had to face facts. Keith lowered his head and shut his eyes, only to be rubbed on the back by his two brothers, who looked at him with sympathy. At least he still had them and Chris….he honestly didn't know what he would've done without them. He smiled and lifted his head, there were thousands of people here, and Keith didn't want to break down and cry in front of them. Jill didn't have any relatives left alive, so just her various partners, and friends she met all around the world were there, along with Chris's compatriates as well. Claire even came all the way from the US despite her own agenda with the WHO, a rescue service for bio-terror related incidents. She was seated right beside Exile, and she put her hand on his knee to comfort him.

The bad thing was…..Barry and Rebecca were killed in the Tricell Facility by Chris and Jill, the last two other members of their old team, their closest friends, this made it even harder on Chris. Keith and his brothers were dressed in the standard military uniform, just like the thousands of other people here. Immediately after they landed in Israel, Exile and Hunter were immediately sworn in as top officers like Keith, no questions asked. Chris knew that the two were the most important things to Keith in the world, and he didn't want them to be separated ever, even though he didn't come out and say it. Keith smiled at his two loves, they sure were handsome in their uniforms, and had come a long way since they first met in their headquarters that long month ago. Keith was still sad however, they're lives were completely changed forever, and they couldn't go back, just like him. It didn't seem to faze them all that much however, they were just happy to live and fight alongside each other. They were together, that's all that mattered. Keith also wanted to include Blitz and Colleen in the memoriam, but the two Rovers refused, memories of them were enough they said, plus they added they had a new family, and they didn't like dwelling on past things. Chris even insisted on it, he knew the two were forced the virus and were still good at heart, but the two Rovers said that had nothing to do with it, it was just easier this way they said. Keith was a little saddened at the thought of the two fallen Rovers, they weren't mean to die, they should be here and so should Jill….but they're not. Keith had to start facing reality, things happen for a reason, and while evil still exists, people around him may possibly die around him at any given moment.

Keith pulled himself from his thoughts when he saw Chris ascend the stage to give his speech about his lost mother. Chris was handling it quite well despite the circumstances, but having Claire and Keith around to console him helped quite a bit, although you could tell he was taking it hard on the inside. He stepped up to the podium, and took a deep breath, then he began. "My friends, fellow soldiers we are here today to honor a fallen soldier, one who are we quite familiar with and all love, Jill Valentine. Jill was such an inspiration to us all….especially me. Even in the darkest times, or even in the heat of battle, she was always positive, always had a plan, and always put others before herself. I was by her side since day one of the horrible dawn of Umbrella and their nightmares, and she always gave me the strength to go on, to stand up and fight. I just……..I….." Chris trailed off, he just froze and looked down shaking a little.

Claire and Keith got up from their seats to go onstage to help Chris, it looked like he was going to pass out. Claire pulled him off to the side and took him off stage, but Keith couldn't just walk off without finishing Chris's speech.

"What Captain Redfield is trying to say is, Jill was a good soldier, she loved everyone, and now she's gone, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't stop fighting. Her death should not be in vain, this should fuel us even more to fight on, to purge evil off the face of this planet. I too am going to miss her dearly, but I can't be sad over her forever! I have to move on and protect the ones that are still alive and important to me right at his second! We must live for the present! We must fight on to the end! That's what Jill would want! Let's fulfill her dream for her! Let's scrub this virus form the face of the earth so we finally live in peace!"

Claire and Chris were teary eyed and looked at their once former dog, who know had become a man.

_Keith…..I'm so proud of you…..you've grown up so fast…._

Hunter and Exile stood up and started clapping and cheering, the rest of the crowd finally followed suit. Hunter and Exile then jumped on stage and put Keith on their shoulders, swinging him around. Jill's funeral had now become a celebration of new life, in her death came a new hope, one that would fuel all the soldiers for a long time. The crowd eventually died down, and they all receded back to the base where they would be able to get something to eat, and relax a little before a majority of the group would have to leave and get back to their bases. Keith was receiving lots of praise and handshakes for his motivational speech, but to be honest, Keith didn't like attention all that much. He just wanted to sit down with his family, eat, then relax. Once the crowd kind let off, Keith went over and sat down with Claire, Chris, Hunter, and Exile.

"Keith you did such a great job with your speech. I'm so proud of you. Jill would be proud." Claire praised.

"Yeah buddy! I still can't believe shy little you got up and moved them! I'm proud as well!" Chris said, ruffling his head fur.

"Thanks…" Keith said smiling.

"Comrade! Your speech moved me as well! I am now filled with fighting spirit!" Exile said.

"Yeah man! Who knew you had such a way with words!" Hunter added.

"You guys…." Keith said.

"Claire, this is Exile and Hunter, they were part of the Road Rovers, but now are part of the BSAA."

"It's nice to meet you!" Claire said reaching over and shaking their paws.

"The pleasure is mine!" Exile responded. "Who knew Keith had such a pretty sister! I might have to reconsider….."

Exile gave Keith a wink, and Keith kicked him back.

"It's nice to meet you as well! I've heard a lot about you! You survived Raccoon City right and are now part of some rescue organization correct?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah! Wait…how do you know about that?" Claire asked smiling.

"Hunter's a fan boy, what can I say! But I love him all the same!" Keith laughed, slapping Hunter on the back.

Hunter blushed, but laughed anyway. He knew it was all in good humor. The table conversed for awhile, talking about this and that, but Claire received a call on her PDA, she had to depart to Japan, where a possible attack occurred.

"Sorry guys! I gotta run! It was nice seeing you all, and meeting you two! Keith…I'm happy for you." Claire said, and winked.

Keith smiled and hugged her neck, Chris the same. She headed for a chopper, and then was gone. Keith watched it pull away, then Exile and Hunter came up behind him, placing their arms around his shoulders.

"Well comrade….what now?" Exile asked.

"For now we rest…..I just want to be with ya'll right now. Let's go wash up and get some rest." Keith said.

"You got it!" Hunter said, slapping Keith's butt.

"Just wait till we get alone….." Keith grinned.

They all went back to the quarters, stripped down, and went to the shower. Hunter got in first, then Keith, then Exile. The three just hugged and cradled each other under the warm water, their paws feeling over every part of each other's bodies. They softly kissed each other, and licked over the now healed wounds of their past battles. There was no sex, but just a gentle love and touch of each other, together in the tight space. They got out, and dried themselves off, then pulled on a pair of clean boxers. They pulled the three beds together, making one big one. They all climbed on and spooned each other, saying nothing, just enjoying each other's company.

"I thought you said I was going to get it…." Hunter whispered devilishly.

Hunter looked over at Exile, and they smiled. "You want it? You're gonna get it!" Keith said.

Exile got up and faced Hunter face to face, then started kissing him. Keith began to work on getting Hunter's boxers off, revealing his beautiful, tight, golden posterior.

Exile then began to fondle Hunter, making him grow to his eight inches. "Exile the front, I'll take the back!" Keith fake military ordered.

Exile smiled and nodded, then put his muzzle near Hunter's crotch, licking it a little. Hunter moaned a little, then began scratching Exile's ears. Keith then began licking Hunter's behind the make it nice and slick, then he positioned himself near the entrance. Keith entered him slowly, and then pulled back out, then in again. Exile was pumping with his muzzle, already making Hunter spaz uncontrollably. Keith held him in place and continued too breed the retriever, while Exile did his work. Eventually the three howled and came all over each other, then the glorious afterglow came.

"Looks like I got it…." Hunter laughed. The three chuckled, and eventually fell asleep, exhausted.

The next morning the three cleaned up, and headed to Chris's office. Apparently he had a new lead on Wesker, and wanted to jump on it right away. The three stepped in and sat down, waiting to be briefed.

"Morning gentlemen, as you know Tricell is now the leading bio weapon manufacturer now, and there have been unconfirmed bio-activity in Africa. Somewhere called Kijuju…" Chris said.

"Sounds creepy enough…." Exile said. "Where in Africa?" "Somewhere in central Africa at these coordinates, there have been sightings of Tricell tents and vehicles in the area….also a Wesker sighting." Chris answered.

"So when are we headed out?" Hunter asked.

"You three aren't going with me." Chris plainly said.

"But Chris!" Keith shouted.

"Now calm down, I didn't say you were out of the mission. I have a partner I'm meeting there, a woman part of the African BSAA branch. You three will consist of your own individual squad, and will work separately from me. Keith, I'm entrusting you with this great task....can you do it?" Chris asked.

Keith was shocked, he was going to be a captain! What's more he was going to be with Exile and Hunter!

"Yes sir!" he responded.

"Good go suit up, and meet in the heliport in an hour, we pull out then." Chris said.

Keith and his comrades stepped out of the office, and headed toward the armory. They all chose their standard weapons, and headed out. They boarded the airplane, and then set off for Africa. Keith couldn't help but feel a little nervous, he had just been promoted to being captain! He knew his bros would be okay with it, but he was still unsure of himself.

_Come on Redfield….you've been through tougher shit._

The squad spent a day on the plane, and reached Africa without incident. The hatch opened and Keith looked at his brothers, who gave him a reassuring smile. Hunter flashed Keith's old necklace, while Exile his old ring. Keith clutched his own pendants, and smiled at them. They also took out Keith's old pistols, cocked them, then re-holstered them.

"Hey guys, there is just one more thing I want to say….." Keith said. "Yeah?" they responded.

"Thank you"

_In this world, don't live by society's labels, and their standards. Live your life the way you want to, because there are many ways to live it, and enjoy it. We are only given one chance to live it, so don't waste it. Fight for what you believe in, because the thing that makes you happy is often hard to obtain, but worth it in the end._


End file.
